


You are mine Will Graham...

by Demented_Soul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Collars, Comfort, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual needy Will Graham, Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal Loves Will, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Sadistic Hannibal, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Will thinks he loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/pseuds/Demented_Soul
Summary: I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Year!This is a non-consensual to Stockholm syndrome story, for anyone that has read my Design story the first 5,000 words is the same beginning because I wanted to use the same kidnapping scenario, I have put stars so you know where the new story picks up!Hannibal's interest in Will has bypassed all healthy intentions, he kidnaps Will and traps him on the top floor of his home to use him as he wishes, whether Will agrees to it or not. There is quite a lot of non-con in this story so pleased be warned! The first chapter is a little brutal but I hope it's enjoyed...Please let me know your thoughts...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 113
Kudos: 662





	1. Chapter 1

They say once you have mastered being alone, you are ready for the company of others, but Will wasn’t, he had mastered being alone a long time ago and had every intention of keeping it that way, he was happier…it didn't make it easy though. When the only human heart beating in the house belonged to him, it wasn't something most could take, but he could. Will guesses the good news is that in time, after many unpleasant days, you are okay. Sometimes you even find joy again, or maybe it finds you? He was starting to believe that, maybe his journey could change.

Will walked out to his patio opening the door for the barrage of furry friends to do their business, these little guys have been his only needed companions in the quiet moments, there’s no judgement, no quizzical looks or forced conversation, and best of all no psychological evaluations… just the silent comfort dogs bring.

All their emotions are so similar to his own without the added human flaws so why would he need anything else? Will isn’t so far gone that he doesn’t know that he has a reclusive way of thinking, but he just can’t find it in himself to want to change that, he has never looked at himself close enough to decide if his unique mind is a help or hinderance.

As Einstein once said, true intelligence is creativity not knowledge. Those whose conscious minds are more highly attuned to their subconscious can create new ideas and story plots as easily as dreaming, just like Will can, every devastating scene he analyses would drive most people insane, but he just sees the build-up, the act, the fear… then the escape route of the person causing so much suffering through acts of heinous torture. The fact they were always one step ahead plagued Will’s mind, the flashbacks so clear his thoughts could be confused as a horror film.

The bark of a furry friend brought him back in to focus as he pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and reclined on the lounger, night-time was always the best time for him, Will tilted his head towards the sky, observing the constellations and the patina of the moon. At times he felt as if he could feel it vibrating somehow, it felt friendly.

That wasn’t a feeling Will had when he pulled up the sheets that night, he rolled toward the darker side of the room as if the darkness could carry him away to a peaceful place. The towel beneath him was never comfortable but it was the only way to maintain some semblance of dryness through the nightmares. The blinds shut out most of the evening light, but still on the opposite wall there were rectangles of light projecting from the gaps so Will began his ritual of tossing from one side to the other, his bed that had been so carefully made became a tangle of sheets in seconds. 

For short spells he would close his eyes and be conscious of breathing slowly, rhythmically but then came the images, he had considered the sleeping pills Hannibal had prescribed but the last time he had taken one he was groggy the next day and his mouth had tasted of metal, it wasn’t an experience he wished to repeat. The night wore on, images tumbled through his mind in rapid succession, problems Will had already solved re-emerged for another examination. After a tortured eternity the room began to get lighter and the birds chirped, Will threw back the sheets and stumbled out. Sleepless.

Time is an inscrutable thing this morning like all the rest, bleary-eyed and unmotivated by anything else but the current case, he needs to find this guy, he needs to help Abigail, he needs to prove to Jack he isn’t a liability. The level of light outside tells Will that once again he certainly hasn’t overslept, but once more he can’t bring himself to care.

What he does care about is the dryness in his throat, the sandpapery feeling of his tongue inside his mouth and an accompanying headache. Will takes a shower before he staggers into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and chugging it down.

Breakfast is probably in order regardless of the lack of appetite so busies himself searching through his meagrely stocked cupboards for something appetizing but makes his usual bowl of porridge and forces himself to eat it. Will eats on the patio distantly watching the dogs roam around while trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he doesn’t want to go to work today, he doesn’t Jack barging in on anymore of his lectures or tiptoeing around him, but he’s a prominent academic figure in those lectures so he tosses the bowl in the sink and goes to dress.

Will’s usual clothes were pulled from the closet, a red and black button-down shirt, khaki pants that almost matched his jacket, hair combed before it springs back to its usual stance of untamed curls, teeth brushed, bag thrown over his shoulder before he heads out the door. Monotonous, routine, comfort.

The lecture passes in a blur he can barely remember and Will is lucky enough to exit the building before he is accosted by Jack, sitting in Hannibal’s waiting room is just as monotonous, it’s when the door opens Will finally feels awake for the first time in the day. Hannibal is the first ‘shrink’ Will has seen that he doesn’t mind talking to, the man is more of a friend, there is a lack of patronising questions.

Maybe that was due to their current, sudden working relationship?

“Will, please come in.” Will had grown accustom to Hannibal’s office by this point, a thought he would have found disturbing only a few weeks ago. The abundance of neutral tones, the rows upon rows of lacquered wooden bookshelves above, the long couch that faces another and an armchair of the same color and material. The soft light that filters in from the windows through closed venetian blinds finished off with magnificent red and gray curtains.

Will looked around at the familiar interior and it warmed him in some way, he could never quite explain it but being around the charismatic man always felt calming, like he could finally breath and talk to someone with no judgement only help and suggestions... the irony of the man being a psychiatrist was not lost on him.

“How did you sleep? Or should I ask if you slept?” Will awkwardly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before throwing his bag down on the couch to slowly pace more freely. “Is it that obvious?”

“I think you are plaguing your mind trying to fix somebody who cannot be fixed.”

“So now you are saying there is nothing we can do for her?”

“No Will that’s not what I’m saying, you need to understand there is no quick fix for what happened to Abigail, it will take time, I know you feel guilty Will but you did the right thing and in time Abigail will restart her life and figure out where she belongs.”

“So what has she been saying in her visits with you?”

“I cannot discuss another patient’s visit time Will you know that.”

“Thank you for feeding my dogs while I was away.”

“It was no problem, have you been taking the pills I prescribed?” Hannibal stood to pour them both a coffee before settling back in the chair, his eyes followed Will’s pacing form, he took in the way the man moved, his mannerisms as he did. Hannibal noted Will’s wardrobe never changed, comfortable and practical always, a very different style than his own.

“They cloud my thoughts.”

“In time that will stop, you will adjust and be able to organise your thoughts with more success in the presence of REM sleep… I would like for you to try them.”

“In case you have forgotten I need my thoughts for my livelihood.” Will snapped through exhaustion as he continues to pace, eyeing the intricate details off the office, when he moves to the table of drawings and runs a finger over the sketched building Hannibal shifts slightly in an unnoticeable way, maintaining his calm demeanour. “Why don’t you take a seat Will?”

“So, is this the part where I recount every moment of my childhood and you tell me that it all comes down to my deeply rooted mommy issues?” Will quips sardonically before sitting opposite the man.

“I don’t know Will, do you feel your mother’s departure so young has any impact on your current way of thinking?” Hannibal asks, looking genuinely invested in Will’s response. The agent senses no trace of judgement in the older man’s visage, and Will finds it a refreshing change.

“I have no recollection of my mother, not in any way that matters anyway, the one and only sentence I remember from her was ‘we will try socializing when your body has caught up with your brain’, I didn’t understand it then and I don’t understand it now.”

Hannibal adopted an expression of concern. “Would you like to understand it?”

Will ran a hand through his hair, tousling the mused locks. “No, I wouldn’t. I would say my social skills or lack thereof are probably due to my disillusioned mind.”

“Is that how you describe it to yourself?”

“How else would I describe it? How would anyone else describe it? That’s if they do, most tiptoe around the issue or try and convince me my way of thinking is a gift… or that I shouldn’t be ashamed.” Will stands from the couch and once again begins his methodical pacing.

“Are you ashamed?” Will didn’t answer, just shrugged and continued to pace. “If you were given the chance right now, to give away your thought processes and be far away from the spectrum would you take it?”

“You mean be like everyone else? You can give things to me straight, regardless of peoples thoughts I don’t need to be wrapped in cotton wool.”

“No one is quite like anyone else.” Hannibal retorted.

“Oh, come on. Is this the ‘everyone is special’ shtick? I’ve heard enough of that for a lifetime.”

“But Will, everyone is special, everyone unique, that’s just biology.”

Will wrinkled his nose. “Just the same as not everyone believes that then I guess.”

“It’s nature versus nurture, environment verses circumstance. You’re familiar with those concepts Will?”

“Of course, I’m supposedly in the latter of each.”

“Have you ever looked into them in more detail?”

“No, I think I know them well enough.”

“Why don’t you come over for dinner this evening? I have a book covering a variety of views regarding these concepts, it may also give you a chance to get out of your own mind for a while?” Will nodded as he threw his bag back over his shoulder, he’s unsure why he even accepted the invitation, maybe to be polite? “Ok seven would be perfect if that works for you?” Another nod as Will left the office for home.

Will completed his ritual of walking and feeding the dogs before he sat at the table preparing to attach the last feather of the fishing lure that he had removed fifty times because it wasn’t perfect like the rest were, when he sees the feather perfectly attached, he pulls the magnifying glass over it for a closer look. The wire was wrapped perfectly, the feathers angled in line with the rest at the perfect height… he questions if he did it before he left for the couple of days although he knows he didn’t. Will momentarily considers pulling out his gun to do a sweep of his own home but guesses he knows who attached it, the thought reminded him of his evening plans ahead with Hannibal that is now only a short time away so goes to change to a near identical set of clothes.

All the reasons not to get out of the car come flooding in when Will pulls up to Hannibal’s home, he feels the soft panic grow and fade depending on which option he takes next. It will fade if he backs away, rise if he doesn’t, but he forces himself from the car anyway. Will paused at the doorway, letting his eyes roam the room building giving his mind had a few moments longer to prepare.

Knocking on the door takes a decent amount internal force, but he does, Hannibal answers within seconds, probably hearing the tyres against the gravel Will concedes. “Will welcome, punctual as always, you must be hungry… please come in.”

Will walked inside and the house was just as welcoming from the open door to the wide hallway. Upon the walls were the hand sketched drawings of buildings constructed with such passion they were obviously loved. The floor was an old-fashioned oak with a hint of red and a blend of deep homely browns, the walls were an array of textures but the same neutral shades of the man’s office.

“Let me take your jacket.” Will shrugs off his jacket and hands it to Hannibal who catches a scent of the younger man’s aftershave. “You took my advice and switched your aftershave.” Will nodded and Hannibal smiles internally at the fact he is doing his job and Will is listening. He ushered the younger man into a chair at the divinely set out wooden table before setting down a wine glass in front of Will.

“Good to see you took me up on my offer and you are taking the time to relax.” Hannibal smiles but right now, Will is wound tighter than he has been in weeks, there is an atmosphere he can’t quite put his finger on.

Hannibal fills the wine glass placed in front of Will and watches as the youngers eyes examines the flow of liquid, Will’s fascinated interest in the everyday meagre things that most don’t notice intrigued the Doctor, the agent had an interesting mind, one he had never encountered before.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, please get comfortable dinner won’t be long.” With that Hannibal moved to the kitchen to finish off the appetizers. He looked down at the two meats, his own and the actual pork for Will, it wasn’t that he had reservations about serving the pure meat to people, Jack like many others had enjoyed it… but when Will knows the truth, Hannibal knows he couldn’t cope with the fact that he had eaten human flesh, physically or emotionally. Hannibal knew not to be greedy, take too many and get careless so much that the FBI would come knocking. Just the pure ones that deserve honouring. The grand design was so much more than that though, people will see.

The food Hannibal put so much effort in to smelled heavenly to Will, just like the breakfast the man had made him once before, the thought showed a spike in appetite, one he hadn’t felt for a while. Will lightly drummed his fingers on the table while waiting, he took note of the smells, and the scenery around him. There was an array of colorful flowers in the centre piece on the table with two red candles that seemed to be entwined within the stems, it was a rather elegant setting, one Will should have anticipated having a feel for the charismatic man by now.

Hannibal brings out the first course placing it in front of Will before taking his own seat opposite the younger on the exceptionally long table. “Please, enjoy.” Will looked around, trying to assess if there is an etiquette he is not displaying in such a grand environment, when he picks up the fork, he notices his hand shaking, he can’t be that nervous surely? He’s been in worse situations, literal life-threatening situations… and this is just dinner.

“You seem anxious Will.”

“No more than usual.”

"You hide behind your words. You want your words to mask the real you. I see you feel compelled to hide behind a false identity. What are you afraid of?"

"You want a true identity? What is that? I am many people in one body. I have carefully moulded each of them. In these identities, I play a part that people expect. I am whoever they need me to be in that moment."

"Do you hide yourself from everyone? What are you hiding now?”

"When I sit in your office, I know that you want to help me. You hope to journey to the real me. Yet, I don't know if that’s possible… because maybe this is all I am."

"And maybe it isn’t? My job is to walk beside you and help you find this real self.”

"I thought your job was to clear me of any underlying, undiagnosed psychosis to soothe Jacks concerns?”

“Will I do not think you have any underlying psychosis, nobody does, but you do have things you need to work through.”

“With you?” Will tried to hide the aggravation in his voice at Hannibal’s shrinking tone, but he was surprised with the man’s answer.

“If you like, if not I can recommend many other reputable people.”

“I would still see you often throughout the duration of this case.”

“I’m sure, but I would like to think we have a comfortable working and personal relationship.” Will internally starts when he realises he hopes that too, but more so when he realises he doesn’t want to see another psychiatrist.

Will simply nods, “Just let me know if that’s what you decide, there would be no ill feeling.” Hannibal once again takes away the dishes before he brings out the final course of dessert, cheese and crackers, sweet jams and sharp chutneys as well as a bottle of brandy, it looks expensive, golden and smokey. The smell is sweet, something to savour. Hannibal doesn’t skimp on the amount either, pouring Will a full half of a glass.

When they were done eating dessert, Hannibal quickly took care of the dishes against Will’s many offers of help, instead he was told to remain seated. Hannibal returns a few moments later just as Will puts down his empty brandy glass and shakes his head when things start to spin slightly. “I-I should probably head home it’s late.”

“You are welcome to stay the evening Will I don’t think you should be driving.”

“I will take a cab.”

“I will go and call you one.” Will stood when Hannibal disappeared from the room once more, stumbling a little when he felt lightheaded, he pulled off his glasses to massage his face a few times before placing them back. Maybe the wine and brandy had been stronger than he thought? He slowly walked around the dining room trying to sober up before wandering into the lounge over to a table filled with stacks of sketches, Will quickly noticed these ones weren’t of buildings though, they were of people, the first looked a lot like Abigail, but as he pushed that one to the side he lost the color from his face.

It was as if Wills heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into his feet. Again and again he pushed each sketch aside revealing a new one containing drawings in detail of the multiple different crime scenes he had assessed… crime scenes only the FBI had seen.

Hannibal stood a few feet behind in silence, hearing the panic rise in each pant of Will’s breath, he knew this was coming, it may not have been planned for this night, but he knew it was coming soon… this was his design.

When Will hears the deep inhale of breath he turns, but too slowly to be normal, he stumbles back against the table when his vision blurs and spins, and when he speaks, his voice trails slowly, like the words are unwilling to take flight. There is a sudden dawning realisation he isn’t drunk, he’s drugged.

In that moment Will realised he'd misinterpreted Hannibal’s actions, his words, his intentions, he shakily pulled the gun he has always been so terrified of from his waistband. For an item he is so afraid of, it is still something that never leaves his presence. There’s no coordination in his aim and when he tries to stand unaided by the table, he fails.

Words eluded him. Will stared into the eyes of the calculated murderer, burning with anger and betrayal, a man he had considered a friend, probably his only one.

“It was you! All this time it was you!” Hannibal remained composed, not even attempting to move away from the swaying aim of the gun.

“Answer me!” Will roared as his limbs began to feel heavy, he pushed himself from the support of the table knocking it and the sketches to the ground as he stumbled for a more reliable source of stability. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled when Will attempted to maintain his stance and aim leant up against the wall. “Don’t you have anything to say? I let you get inside my head! You used me for facts about the cases didn’t you!?” It sounded angry in Wills head, but it sounded slurred to Hannibal’s ears.

“Why don’t we sit down Will?” Hannibal sounded calm, unnervingly calm. The older man stood in the same place as when Will first turned, the stoic look never faded from Hannibal’s face.

It was becoming too difficult to stand, to control his own limbs, the fight and flight were simultaneously present, but Will couldn’t react to either, he dropped the gun as he stepped forward, an attempt to run? Tackle Hannibal? Will didn’t know.

Will's skin went ashen when he stumbled forward, he swayed for just a moment before Hannibal caught him and lowered them both gently to the ground, Will looked up at the man as his vision blackened around the edges… “You drugged me.” Hannibal exhaled as he watched Will’s eyes fall closed, he ran a finger down the youngers cheek before gently pulling the glasses from the man’s face to place them on the nearby table.

Finally, his design was coming together…

Will woke slowly. He was first aware of a cool, wet towel being dabbed gently against his temple, the second thing that registered was the softness of the bed below him and finally, when he opened his eyes the soft diffuse light of the lamp beside the bed brought a blurred Hannibal in to focus seated beside him, Will’s head pounded, his blood felt as though it had turned to tar. "Hhhmm..."

"I’m sorry Will, the drugs were quite strong, they sometimes cause headaches and muscle stiffness, it will stop hurting in a few hours.” Hannibal continued to press the cool towel against the youngers temple as he watched Will’s eyes open and close still heavily under the influence of the strong sedative and muscle relaxant.

When Will’s eyes did open for more than a few seconds he took in the darkened characteristics of the large bedroom. “Where am I?" Will groaned out through the dryness in his throat, Hannibal soon placed down the towel and took the glass of water, moving it towards Will’s lips while supporting his head as he drank.

"Going forward I want you to think of it as home Will, it will be much easier on you."

"You're planning on keeping me prisoner here?" Will’s voice broke in fear as he remembered more and more.

"You are not a prisoner Will, you are mine… and I think I’m going to enjoy having you here.”

"Hannibal, you can’t keep me here." Will breathed out, there was no vocal presence in his tone, no movement in his limbs while in the grasp of the drugs, he was completely at the mercy of a sadistic cannibal, one that had used him. Will felt sick at the prospect, and the betrayal.

"I can keep you here, and I will keep you here, this is home now, and you need to get your rest Will… you are really going to need it." There was silence for a few moments after that, and Will closed his eyes once more when the chemicals won the fight.

Hannibal exhaled deeply and shifted on the bed to turn out the light, he didn’t currently need any restraints, the chemical ones would surely leave Will adequately pliant for the next few hours while he put the final finishing touches on his plan, but there was one going to be added and that restraint would be a permanent one until Will learns the rules. The first thing that needed to be done though was a change of clothes for Will, he shouldn’t be sleeping in the khaki pants and shirt, that wouldn’t promote a decent rest.

******

As Will lay unconscious upon the soft feather mattress and silk sheets, Hannibal set to work removing the chequered plaid shirt, he slipped an arm under the younger man to free him from the fabric before doing the same with his pants and moved to place the clothes in a plastic bag to burn later. Hannibal gazed down at the perfect naked form, a wash of predatory lust as his eyes gave a quick assessment of Will’s skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

Hannibal has always viewed Will as beautiful, both inside and out. But to him beauty does not come in a ‘one size fits all’ stance, there is a certain truth that bone symmetry comes into play, it signifies good health and good breeding prospects. That's evolution for you. But the rest of it, nose shape, body type, eye color is all subjective to each individual. What many people find beautiful is informed by cultural preferences and swayed by images in the media, but that isn’t ever what Hannibal sees… he sees the soul, he needs to if he is to decide who is pure enough to honour, but Will is a tortured soul that is screaming out for taming.

Hannibal can say with full honesty though that Will is one of the most beautiful in a very long time, he's no supermodel, heads do not turn when the young awkward agent passes in the street, because most people do not see beyond the physical beauty to get to know the person within, but Hannibal does… when Will sees suffering he connects to it, he has never built up an immunity to it and Hannibal doesn't think he ever will. It's hard for Will to be that way, to have his empathetic mind tortured daily. 

To Hannibal that's real beauty, innocence in its rawest form… an innocence he has craved to take for a long time now.

When Will woke for the second time he was alone, frankly he was unsure if that was more or less frightening, every slight movement was hard, his limbs felt like they had been filled with sand, but he forced himself from the bed anyway. It wasn’t until Will stood and pushed the sheets back from the bed that he realised he had been changed into a pair of tight fitting black shorts and nothing else, the fact that Hannibal had undressed and re-dressed him in an extremely skimpy outfit was probably the least disturbing factor of the entire situation. The second to that fact was the realisation his right ankle held a solid leather strap attached to a relatively long chain, he sank to the ground and tugged hard at the material, braking into a panicked pant when he realised it wouldn’t budge. 

Will picked up his glasses from the nightstand and walked over to the window, pulling back the deep red drapes, he ran his fingers down the glass before slamming both fists against it, HARD. The glass didn’t feel like glass though, it didn’t feel fragile or make any slight ripple when his fists connect with it again and again, it was solid. Will turned to sit on the edge of the windowpane urging his vision to stop spinning and his weak legs to keep him upright, it was only then did he take notice of the bedroom he was in. The walls were a deep red that matched the color of the drapes, finished off with black kick boards, there were no pictures hung or any other furnishings aside from the small nightstands either side of the bed and a small table with two chairs.

But on the opposite walls wrist and ankle restraints had been fixed into the floor and ceiling and hung so proudly. Looking back over at the bed he had just crawled from Will quickly realised it held similar restraints fixed to the supporting four posters, the sheets were silk, another shade of matching deep red with fine black stitching, and Will’s body began to tremble upon acceptance it resembled some form of sex dungeon. On the final wall, a shawl of long black silk covered a large portion of the wall and he dreaded to think what that fabric hid, walking over the chain rattled but it wouldn’t reach far enough for him to pull back the cover. 

This has to be a nightmare…

Walking over to the bedroom door, the chain allowed that distance and the next escape attempt was to pull open the bedroom door, it opened into a very small hallway that only consisted of one other door that was slightly ajar displaying a bathroom environment and Will began to wonder exactly how long Hannibal had been planning this.

Will stands in the centre of the room as his eye’s switch from one sight to the next. The panic begins like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen, his mind replayed every murder, every torturous act Hannibal had committed, and they still weren’t one hundred percent sure how much each victim had been forced to live through. Is that what will happen to him? Is that why he’s here? Is this what Hannibal does? Torture them first!?

Will freezes when he hears the locked door at the end of the hallway open, he backs as far up as the wall would allow before sinking to the ground to pull his knees closer to his chest in a futile attempt to protect himself, he can’t fight back, the drugs still have a strong hold over him.

Will only looks at Hannibal for a split second before his eyes fall back to his knees. Even now there is a slight blush, but maybe for a different reason this time? No one feature makes the Doctor so handsome, though his eyes came close. People often speak of eye color as if that were of some vital importance, yet Will had once thought the elder man’s eyes would be beautiful in any shade. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what is meant by a gentleman? Not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. Well, that’s what Will used to think… how wrong he was.

Hannibal doesn’t speak, just sits on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped in his lap and observes the youngers body language trying to decipher what words or action would bring even a crumb of comfort to the destressed form in front of him.

Sometimes, when a person has suffered extreme physical or psychological trauma, including massive stress, they will assume the foetal position in which the back is curved forward, the legs are brought up as tightly against the abdomen as possible, the head is bowed and the arms are wrapped around the back of the neck as this position gives the brain a sense of providing better protection, so it is clear as to why it is an instinctual reaction to extreme stress or trauma. When the brain is no longer able to cope with the surrounding environment, sufferers of anxiety are known to assume this position during panic attacks… which is exactly what Will is doing now.

“The windows are reinforced and two-way glass, nobody can see inside and you can’t break them Will.” A shudder ran through Will, this wasn’t a dream or a nightmare, Hannibal had thought this out from every angle and was planning on keeping him here.

“Jack will look for me.”

“Correct, he went to your home this morning, he has tried your cell many times and then when you didn’t show up to work he became concerned, but that is ok Will, I always planned on them looking for you, but they will not find you, just keep calm and everything will be ok.”

“You want me to be calm!!?”

“Your mind is powerful, and it will devote itself to finding a way forward here that works for you I promise, just give it time.” Will was silent, maybe fighting wasn’t the answer right now? If he plays along, he could have a fighting chance… he just needs the drugs to wear off.

“What do you want from me Hannibal? I guess that’s a stupid question taking into consideration the bedrooms décor!” Will’s voice trembles, there is no base to it, no threatening tone or decimal of anger, no, it was as small and futile as he was right now.

“I have wanted you for a very long time Will, all to myself, and now I have you… this can be as easy or as hard as you want to make it, you are mine now, and you will do as you are told, and if you don’t, then you be punished it’s that simple... but I really don't want to do that ok?” 

When Hannibal stood from the bed Will took the opportunity of the man’s distraction and lunged at him, tackling him to the wooden floor and smashed two brutal punches into his face before Hannibal could react, the assault barely hurt, Will’s chemically restrained limbs couldn’t muster much force and Hannibal easily pushed him off. But he was barely able to scramble up before Will sprung for him again and landed on top of him, Hannibal became frustrated and grasped both of Will's wrists, rolling over on top of him to pin him to the floor. 

"That's enough!!" Hannibal growled, his words are dark and threatening but laced with lust, the urge to hold Will down and fuck into him was becoming too hard to ignore, but no that can’t happen yet. Even at the demand Will continued to thrash beneath him, kicking out against the floor. 

"FUCK YOU!!!" Mustering all his strength Will continued to fight against the man, though he still felt weak from the drugs and his wrists were still held in a firm grasp. Hannibal kept his grip tight and allowed Will to dispel his anger, allowing him a few moments to calm down.

Will whined through closed lips as his feet began to slip against the smooth floor with every attempt to push himself away, “let me go!!!" Hannibal knew the last shout was a plea when there was choke in Will’s voice. “Please stop!”

“Are you going to calm down Will?”

“Yes...” Will begs, tears started to gather on his lashes, he felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his limbs when the thoughts of what Hannibal was going to do accelerated inside his head.

Hannibal basked in the scent of sweat that oozed from Will, it represented fear, panic, and he knows that it shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, and he would never intentionally cause that feeling for his own gratitude… it was that sense of morality that made him ignore all his urges and stand up, he pulled Will up with him and placed a hand on each of his cheeks.

“Are you hungry? You slept until two in the afternoon due to the medication, it’s almost six now, you must be hungry”

Will was tempted to say yes, even through the fear and despair he really was hungry, it wasn’t surprising though if the last time he ate was last night. There wasn’t a chance in hell he was eating anything prepared by the recently revealed cannibal though he would choose to starve. “If you think I am eating anything you cook you’re crazy! Human meat isn’t in my diet.” Will couldn’t stop thinking about the breakfast Hannibal had made him, as well as the dinner from the previous night, the fact he probably consumed parts of another human being made him wretch. “You already tricked me in to eating it twice.”

“The breakfast was sausage, dinner last night was chicken… well, yours was. I have never deceived you in to eating anything against your knowledge or will.” Hannibal knew the ‘twice’ Will was talking about, but the meats were exactly as advertised.

“I would like for you to eat something Will.”

“And I would like to go home… I have dogs that rely on me in case you had forgotten that.”

“You don’t need to worry about them either, they will be taken care of.”

“Why not just kill me, instead of going to all this trouble?” Fine if the man wanted to talk, they will! Anger was slowly taking over at the current predicament.

“Having you here is no trouble Will, now we don’t we eat?”

“I told you I am not eating anything that you prepare!!”

“Will I don’t want to have to make you, that won’t be pleasant for either of us.” Will stood stone faced, his plan of compliance evaporated instantly, he may still be weak from the drugs but there was no way Hannibal could force him to eat.

“Very well.” Hannibal moved to leave the room, disappearing into the hallway before returning with what looked to be a padded jacket, he laid it across the bed and stood in front of Will. “This is your last chance Will, could you please try an eat something for me?” Will glared over at the man the hatred in his face apparent.

“No.” In that frozen second between stand off and fighting, Will considered his very little options, when the man moved forward he grunted and took handfuls of Hannibal’s clothing when he was wrestled to the ground. Hannibal barely flinched as he turned Will’s back to his front and held him there with a firm hand across his chest, the younger released his grip of Hannibal’s clothing to grab at the arm around his chest that didn’t move.

‘He will not get the better of me’ Will thought as Hannibal gently dropped them both to the ground in a seated position while maintaining his grip around Will’s chest, the Doctor used his free hand to press his index finger and thumb in perfect precision against Will’s throat. The pressure against the youngers neck will not harm him in any way, just subdue him long enough to go pliant once more.

“Shhh… you just need to relax Will.” Hannibal’s voice was raw, brutal against Will’s ear, but he continued to struggle against the elder man anyway.

After a few more seconds Will stopped struggling, his head falling back against Hannibal’s shoulder when his entire body went limp once more. Hannibal picked up the jacket and moved to place each of Will’s arms into the sleeves, before finally crossing Will’s arms against his chest and tied the ends to the back tightly, ensuring as little movement as possible. The last thing Hannibal wanted to do was distress Will further with the use of a straight-jacket, but he won’t allow him to starve or dehydrate himself either, when it comes to youngers health, Hannibal will make the decisions now.

“Just breath Will, relax.” Hannibal took to lightly stroking Will’s hair as his head rest firmly against his shoulder, allowing him a few minutes to calm down before moving on to the next part.

“Please stop…. Please…” The tears began to stream from Will’s eyes once more as he became completely devoid of hope, Hannibal felt each hitch of his chest and continued to stroke the young agent’s hair softly, moving his other arm to Will’s stomach, matching the soothing action.

“This is for your health Will, you just need to trust me.” Soon after Will was picked up and carried to the bed, Hannibal propped him into the seating position with the help of a few pillows before leaving to grab the vegetable soup. It was one of the less extravagant meals he had prepared in a while but after anticipating this exact reaction, he needed something that would be easily swallowed if it came to that.

When Hannibal sat on the side of the bed Will tried once again to squirm away, but his body refused to cooperate in anyway.

“Ok, please allow me to feed you this Will, I don’t want to take alternate measures ok? That won’t be pleasant for either of us.” Will looked away defiantly in another refusal to do as he was asked. “Ok Will I’m sorry I have to do this, but it’s for your own good.”

Hannibal gently moved a pillow and tilted Will’s head back, forcing his mouth open. The procedure to place the gastric tube is typically a quick one and no anaesthesia is needed if it is not going all the way down to the stomach, which in this case it wasn’t, just far enough to avoid Will’s gag reflexes. Hannibal gently inserted the thick tube into Will’s mouth, pushing it down just past his throat until the slightly funnelled edge rested against his lips.

Hannibal continued to stroke the youngers hair when a few gagging noises could be heard followed by muffled screams, “You’re ok Will just breathe through your nose, you’re ok.” Will’s eyes rolled in his skull as the large intrusion made it difficult to breathe but after a few moments he had no choice but to get into a rhythm.

Will continued to struggle feebly but was so weak by now that he just went pliant, he just wants it to be over now.

“Ok this will feel a little strange at first, but I promise everything is ok.” Hannibal used a small measuring cup to slowly pour some of the warm vegetable soup into the funnel that quickly disappeared down the tube in Will's throat. Panic was instant until he once again found a breathing rhythm that worked. Hannibal's fingers gently massaged the young agents chin and throat until Will made automatic swallowing motions.

“There we go, you’re ok.” Will coughed and gagged as the warm stuff was forced down the tube, his body jerked, but was in far too feeble a condition to fight back. He tried to pull his head away, but Hannibal kept it in place while he felt his throat being massaged up and down in some kind of makeshift chewing motion, moving himself to swallow involuntarily. Finally, he was too exhausted to fight and went limp as more and more of the warm stuff was poured into his mouth, and down his open throat.

The process repeated until the bowl was empty and a small amount of water was poured in. Will's body responded by swallowing automatically to prevent choking. The soup and water seemed to revive Will somewhat and gave him enough strength to voice his protest when the tube was gently removed followed by a series of harsh coughs.

“Well done Will, before I remove the jacket I need you to take your sleeping pill.”

"Get away from me!! Whatever you gave me was not a sleeping pill I was out for nearly eighteen hours!!" Will snarled feebly, just wanting Hannibal far away from him.

“The drug I gave you at dinner was an extremely strong sedative and muscle relaxant, you will not be given that again I promise. Please choose to take it Will.”

“Get. Away. From. Me.” Hannibal did the opposite by pulling Will forward against his chest while pulling up the hem of the straight jacket, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a syringe to deposit the liquid form of Will’s sleeping pill into Will’s side.

Will did nothing more than let his body drop and his eyes fall closed, he would rather be unconscious, so he allowed sleep to reclaim him. Hannibal removed the jacket carefully the second Will’s eyes fell closed, before stripping and changing him once more, when the younger was laid comfortably and the sheet was pulled over him, Hannibal couldn't help but rest his hand against the soft cheek.

"We will begin tomorrow." After a kiss to Will's temple Hannibal turned out the light and smiled as he left the room.

When Will wakes the next morning, the only thing that registers is the warmth of the bed and the softness of the silk sheets, he feels quite rested, something he hasn’t felt in a really long time and it brings a slight smile to Will’s lips when he burrows further into the pillow and inhales. The young agent tries to blink away the remnants of sleep and work up the effort to rise and walk the dogs.

It was as though a brick wall landed on him when his eyes sprung open and the realisation hit once more, it came back in seconds. Will turned on to his back and moved his head to see the familiar surroundings, he wasn’t sure if the luxury made it better or worse, would he feel any different if he were chained up in dank dungeon? Will really didn’t know anymore.

When Will sat up it occurred to him he had substantial movement back in all his limbs, he didn’t feel groggy anymore and the dizziness seemed to have passed also, it appeared Hannibal had told the truth and hadn’t given him the sedative from that night again.

Will didn’t make a move to leave the bed. Instead his hand moved to gently massage his aching throat, the situation played back in detail with every swing of internal pendulum, it had been awful and it wasn’t a situation Will wanted to repeat, but he isn’t sure he can bring himself to consume anything Hannibal prepares or prescribes.

Upon hearing the door at the end of the hallway open Will jumped from the bed and moved to the furthest end of the room, the length of the chain allowed this action but that was the only thing it allowed. There was no way of removing the cuff from his ankle, and no way of removing it from the post of the bed, so even if there was a way out, the chain would prevent that attempt.

“Good morning Will, how did you sleep?”

“Fuck you Hannibal!”

“Will I really do not care for that language, but I will allow that slip up because I know you are a little stressed out right now. I think you will enjoy this morning’s plans but you need a shower first, I would like you to be clean.” When Will hears Hannibal’s statement ice fill’s his guts, it’s followed closely by terror when the man approaches him and the first instinct is to kick out, not wanting the deranged Doctor anywhere near him, when Will kicks out again, Hannibal moved to the wall hidden by the flowing black material and pulls something from a hook before moving back over to Will.

“Get away from me!!” 

“I had hoped we wouldn’t need this Will, but that type of behavior is unacceptable.” For a moment there was stillness on both sides, Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes flitted between himself and the shock collar and if hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, Hannibal easily forced Will down onto his back as the young agent struggled against him, shooting his legs out but his movements were far too slow. Hannibal seized Will’s arms, trapping them between his legs and moved to secure the shock collar, locking it tight before standing to look down at Will.

“You need a shower Will, and you can do that by your own free will or I can do it for you, what is your choice?” Will couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking him, his heart pounded as he looked up at the sadistic man and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him. But no one would, no one was coming, Hannibal had clearly made sure that couldn’t happen. A choked cry forced itself up Will’s throat upon that realisation, and he felt the tears begin to flow down his cheeks unchecked, this had to be a nightmare.

“FUCK YOU HANNIBAL!!!” Will Screamed louder than he thought possible when he feels nothing but white-hot pain, a static noise fills the room as he twitches and thrashes from the searing voltage penetrating his body. The pain takes over a portion of Will’s brain, nothing but agony sears through him until his mind concedes to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion.

“UNNNGGGHHH!!” The surges of electricity cause more and more pain the longer they go on, Will’s teeth grind together as the shocks sear and sizzle like fire scorching through his entire body, coming to an end only at the ends of his toes and fingertips, he can no longer hold back his cries, they tear jaggedly from him, primal yelps akin to a tortured animal until finally they stop.

“Now, I am going to ask you again Will, are you going to do as I ask or do I have to make you?” When Will began to sob Hannibal gently takes his wrist and pulls him up and towards the bathroom, Will considers arguing but he doesn’t want a repeat of what just happened.

Once inside the bathroom the man turned on the shower and pulled out a towel from the small cabinet. “I-I can do it myself.” Hannibal pulled him a quick glance before pilling some soap and shampoo on the towel. 

“I should hope you can do it by yourself, I will be in the bedroom, I will leave you something to wear outside the door, just come back through when you are finished.” With that the man left the room much to the relief of Will.

Will stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor, his mind in shreds, he sighed when the water trickled down his back, eyes falling closed over and over. The sensation of the water calms him slightly as he bathed his skin gently, Will breathed in and out but air wouldn't seem to quite enter his lungs. Starved for air, his lungs shallowly rose and fell in time as he stood there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes, he doesn’t want to leave the bathroom, he doesn’t want to know what Hannibal has planned but he does. Will climbs out of the shower and dresses in the small red shorts Hannibal has left out for him, deciding they were better than being completely naked before returning to the bedroom.

Hannibal was seated in a chair facing the door Will appears from, his gaze openly observing the young agent’s semi-naked form. No one feature makes Will so handsome, though his eyes come close, his tousled dark brown hair was so thick and lustrous, his eyes were a mesmerising deep ocean blue, flecks of green hues and his face was strong and defined as though each of his features had been molded from granite. Will had dark brows, which right now were sloped downwards in a serious expression and his usually soft smile had drawn into a hard line and set in a pout across his face… but Hannibal’s favorite feature had to be Will’s perfect lips that were just so ripe for kissing.

Will stood frozen in the doorway, his gaze set downwards, his body beginning to tremble upon realising that Hannibal was openly ogling him. A heavy silence settled over them as Will’s unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching Hannibal’s gaze, he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he grasped his sweaty, nervous hands that folded over the front of the skin tight shorts… he literally doesn’t know what to do.

“Shall we discuss what I expect from you while you are here Will?" Will takes a moment to consider his answer, would knowing what Hannibal had in store make it easier or harder? If he has information then maybe he can find an escape route, so he gives a slight nod of the head.

"Good boy, come here please.” Will hesitated when Hannibal pointed to the space between his spread legs, only moving forward when the man raised the remote to the shock collar. Taking his position Will fell to his knees and kept his gaze low, not wanting to make any form of eye contact with the sadistic man. But still Will vibrated with rage, Hannibal had crossed a line he will not forget. In that moment Will makes a promise that he won’t rest until Hannibal is beaten, and he didn't mean just beaten down, he means dead. 

“I know that you are angry right now Will but in time it will pass, I think this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us, I’m not going to rush anything, and I’m not going to hurt you, but in the meantime, we will do other things. Mostly I will be training you to be the way I want you, and I think in time you will start to enjoy our time together, but there are three main things that you need to remember, you are mine now Will, you will be punished for bad behavior, and rewarded for good behavior… there are also other rules that you will follow and those are…

Number one, you will always wake up ten minutes before me, you will shower and dress in whatever outfit I give you for that day and be seated at the table for breakfast by the time I have entered the room.

Number two, you will kneel naked in the centre of the room every morning once we have eaten breakfast and you will remain that way until I have cleared away all the breakfast items and I have decided what training activity we will be doing that day.

Number three, during training you will follow all of my instructions and requests, any refusal will be considered bad behavior and you will be punished for it.

Number four, you are only to wear what I give you, no other clothes are permitted unless I give you permission to do so.

Number five, you will only speak when spoken to or when he is given permission to. Permission can only be gained by asking me, ‘Permission to speak freely Hannibal’.

Number six, if you don’t do as you are asked the first time, then there will be harsh punishments, this includes you not doing what is asked of you to the best of your abilities.

Number seven, you are NEVER allowed to leave the confines of these three rooms this will result in you being permanently restrained. That rule also extends to you only been in the bathroom or the hallway with permission, when you learn that, we can remove your ankle restraint.

And finally number eight, you will give your mind, body and soul to me, and if you do then I will always look after you.”

Will had always been so self-conscious when he cried but not this time, instead he just gave way to the enormity of his grief, upon hearing the rules Hannibal’s intentions were solidified and it just had Will sobbing into his hands, the tears dripped and forced themselves out between his fingers, raining down onto the wooden floor. Will’s breathing was ragged, gasping almost, a heart breaks like that in the heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that has arrived uninvited, so as Hannibal watched Will shake with grief, tears flowing unchecked, there was part of him breaking too, he had never seen Will like that, so deflated. His loose shoulders shook, his hands clutching his face making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his own tears, Hannibal had seen others cry like that and in every case it was a transition from a person with hope to one without.

“Now, I would like you to take off your shorts and stand with your back against the wall with the restraints.” Sitting forward in the chair Hannibal stroked a hand through the now steady locks, Will seemingly froze for a few seconds as though he were taking in what Hannibal had just said, and then, the panic set in.

“No! No! No! No! please Hannibal no!!” Will fell back onto his hands, using his feet to push himself as far away from the man as he could, but the second his back hit the foot of the bed Hannibal stood.

“Will, I am only going to ask you one more time, and this is the only time I will ask you twice, take off your shorts and stand against the wall.” From the shaking form came the most hysterical of cries, the screaming sobs only interrupted by Will's need to draw breath. It was a primal sound, he cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside as his chin trembled like a small child, when Hannibal moved closer Will breathed heavier than he ever had before, he was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. When Hannibal became impatient he leaned down to hook his fingers under the collar and pulled, the action forced a cry from Will so raw that it almost stopped Hannibal’s action… almost.

There were no hole’s barred when Will went in for the attack, he kicked out and swung at Hannibal who swiftly dodged each movement and grabbed Will’s neck to slam him down onto the bed, when he kicked out again, it was coupled with a rage full scream that turned to groaning when the shock collar was activated at full capacity. Hannibal held down the button a little longer than necessary until all movements stopped.

Will thrashed as the shocks penetrated every inch of his body, tears fell freely as he screamed even more, voice beginning to crack as he howls in agony, the shocks just get more and more intense. Finally, FINALLY, it stops, and Will's ragged breaths rush out of him in a sob. Everything is blurry, his eyes film over with involuntary tears and the room is silent except for the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. Although the shocks come to a halt Will’s body continues to shake violently, his throat burns and the sounds that leave it are pathetic and hoarse.

“Please stop… please…” Taking hold of Will’s legs Hannibal spreads them a little wider and grabs the hem of the shorts, there is no resistance when they are gently pulled from Will’s hips and away from his body, instead he lays shaking, sobbing when he feels Hannibal pull him up and walks him on unsteady feet over to the wall.

“Will I need you to be naked for this ok, I am not going to hurt you just try and relax.” Hannibal hated the collar and doesn’t want to use it, so hopefully Will turns his behavior around quickly and it can be discarded, he pushes that thought to the back of his mind for now though, instead he dips his head into the crook of Will’s neck, inhaling deeply before turning him and pushing his back flush to the wall. Will didn’t want to anger the man further so falls pliant under his grasp, only sobbing when Hannibal begins by securing his left wrist to the cuff, followed by the right and then his ankles, when Will is firmly in place Hannibal pulls the straps taught and approaches him, smiling slightly when the young agents body begins to shake violently.

“Listen to me Will, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, just trust me ok? Relax and you will enjoy it.” Will tenses when Hannibal secures a blindfold to his eyes and feels Hannibal lean in and press a chaste kiss to his lips, his hands begin to lightly ghost over the naked torso, the touch was gentle and caressing but still Will found himself trying to pull away from it, but it was no use, the wall and straps held him firmly in place as Hannibal explored every inch of him. 

“Ok… let’s begin.”


	2. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's hell continues at the hands of Hannibal's design when he suffers the first training session... 
> 
> This is my first smut scene in a while so please be kind! It does improve as the story goes on lol 
> 
> I just wanted to say a huge thankyou to everyone that left a comment, a kudo and a bookmark, the support for the story has already been so amazing and I do hope you all enjoy it going forward! And please let me know your thoughts...

Hannibal stepped back slightly, walking over to the bed he removed his jacket and folded it neatly before he placed it on the crisp silk sheets, soon followed by the vest and tie as his hands raised to unfasten the top few buttons of the smart dress shirt. Turning back to look at Will the sight before him couldn’t be more perfect, Hannibal had been fantasizing about this day for a long time now and its finally here… so he intends to enjoy every second of it.

When Will continued the futile struggle against the restraints, Hannibal simply pulled them tighter preventing even the smallest of movements in anything other than his hips, terrified sobs rent the air when Will had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen and worst still, there was nothing he could do about it.

For a moment Hannibal pulled up the blindfold, forcing Will to look at him with the aid of a tight grasp under his chin and the agent didn’t even attempt to hide his fear, “Please don’t Hannibal please…” Hannibal took a few moments to gently stroke through Will’s hair, hushing him repeatedly when he began to hyperventilate but the apparent soothing action only has Will sobbing harder. Even through the man’s tight grasp he can feel his chin and body consumed by tremors that only increased when Hannibal removed his fingers and pulled down the blindfold once more. 

The blindfold maybe a very simple tool but it is still one of Hannibal’s favorites, it is thought to enhance the remaining senses of the wearer, focusing their attention on only the feel of physical contact, this increased awareness is said to allow for greater arousal and anticipation by eliminating visual cues, as one cannot see what to expect. Yes it also requires the trust of the submissive, with all the emotional ramifications that entails and no, Hannibal doesn’t have that quite yet, but it wont be long until he does…

Hannibal’s eyes filled with a predatory lust as they took in every inch of the perfectly chiselled figure, there was only one word to describe Will, and that was perfect. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue and contained just the right amount of green, his lips were pink and plush and sat just below a perfectly aligned nose. Will’s dark brows were graceful, but currently furrowed in fear, and all of his immaculate facial features were framed by thick, warm dark curls, Hannibal’s gaze travelled to the prominent jaw curved gracefully before eyes fell to the muscle that shaped Will’s entire body, strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen… to Hannibal he was a god carved from the finest of marble, moulded into an angel and sent down to earth to live amongst the filth of humanity, every other man just paled in comparison to his beauty.

“You are truly beautiful Will.” For a long moment Hannibal is still, heart filling with a calm, powerful adoration as his fingertips began to glide down the expanse of Will’s chest. Pressing forward Hannibal nestles in even closer, resting his face against the soft cheek as he inhaled at the agent’s neck, his scent was nothing less than an aphrodisiac that he would crave until the day he died. Will’s cuffed hands tensed and relaxed against the wall as Hannibal moved even closer, it’s just too hard to hold back, to make the moment last, especially when Will’s cries fell to soft groans. 

Hannibal finally closed the space and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of Will’s neck, the primal desire has his body arching slightly, it has his hands descending further, curling his nails in the flesh of Will’s hips and Hannibal almost groaned. There's just something about Will that lights him up from the inside, touching him is like being handed the holy grail, like his heart is mended even though he never knew it was broken.

“Please stop… Hannibal please stop.” The unwanted touch is torturous, the feel of Hannibal’s breath against his skin became too much instantly, the man’s finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch Will’s skin tingles in a frenzy of unwanted static. Hannibal’s hands venture even lower and Will’s body has a moment of transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the different sensations so fast.

“Shhh… you just need to relax Will I’m not going to hurt you, please don’t make me gag you because that will lead to punishment.” Hannibal’s voice is low and dark beside Will’s ear and he stops speaking, his entire body freezes at the threat, but he can only suppress his whines for a mere few seconds at a time, instead his finger nails dig hard into the palm of his hands in a desperate attempt to remain quiet.

How is Hannibal supposed to stop when Will was so soft, so perfect in every way... he has waited so long for this and he intends to enjoy it, and if Will relaxed, he would also. The pleading had fallen on deaf ears anyway, Hannibal’s hands continued to skim over Will’s skin, feeling every inch and noting every bump and ridge that littered him, he wants every single one committed to memory for later use. 

Hannibal’s hands fall to the agents waist and with one gentle pull and their bodies touch, Hannibal grinds his hips forward slightly, pressing his lips back to Will’s neck before he slowly begins to descend down to the toned chest, taking a nipple into his mouth he sucks lightly, smiling against the skin when Will’s body jerks, eliciting a loud involuntary moan. 

The sound only has Hannibal sucking harder, feeling himself throb with every touch and taste of Will’s skin, his hormones were beginning to shut down, his higher brain giving way to the rise of his animal self and from there on in it was all passion, intense, and intoxicating. Will was Hannibal’s release, his escape, his drug...his hands are light, fingertips gliding over the now slick skin then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching Will’s reactions, feeling how his legs begin to tremble when his lips explored, it just has Hannibal smiling when the agents body began to writhe beyond his own choice. 

When Hannibal’s hands fall to Will’s thighs his entire body jerked, knowing exactly where the Doctor’s fingers will soon reach, his head rocks back and another whine escapes closed lips when Hannibal’s hands finally take hold of his semi-hard length and offers up a few gentle strokes, quickly coaxing Will to an unwanted hardness. Hannibal increased the speed of his hand instantly and leans back in to run his tongue over the now hard nipple sucking gently as he moved his hand a little faster, relishing in the way Will cries out, the jerk of his hips, the involuntary moans. Will’s mind and mouth may stream a litany of denial, but his body tells the truth, it’s in the way his legs tremble as Hannibal shifts along his body, the way his flesh quivers under his lips, the involuntarily arching into the press of his tongue. 

Will's cock was already dripping with pre cum and Hannibal licked his lips at the sight, he watched his hands as he started stroking the agent faster, sliding pre cum over every inch of the now rock hard length. Will’s eyes rolled back beneath the blindfold, involuntarily bucking into the tight grasp of Hannibal’s hand when he stroked him even faster, the Doctor listened to Will pant and convulse, loving every orgasmic sound and every movement that came from him, Hannibal could feel himself growing harder, throbbing as he sped up the strokes for Will. "Nnnghhh...." Will grabbed at the restraints his back arching a little as he moaned in a way that gave Hannibal a rush. 

The longer and faster Hannibal stroked him, the closer he was coming to orgasm and he couldn’t stop it, when Will’s attempts at hidden moans became louder Hannibal dropped his hands back to the agent’s hips, not wanting him to finish that way and smiles at the almost disappointed whine Will utters. Moving closer he presses the side of his thighs against Will’s own and Hannibal is sure of himself, he’s is in control, and Will has no choice but to surrender completely. Hannibal craved Will’s flesh, his taste, he is caught up in the moment until he cant hold back any longer and falls to his knees in front of the terrified agent.

Will yelps when he feels an unexpected kiss to the inside of his thigh, groaning when he feels Hannibal’s lips part to lick a warm stripe up the inside of his leg and once again Will whined out, tensing as his body continued to betray him, already feeling spikes of pleasure, he shouldn’t be hard from this. He wanted to be disgusted, but the more it went on, the harder it was to resist the rising pleasure. After the first violation of kidnapping, anything Hannibal did should have made his disgust outweigh everything else, but it was as though Will's body hadn't gotten the memo. 

Will feels Hannibal’s breath teasingly over his cock for a few seconds, the Doctors tongue darts out teasing the tip and moans at the taste before he slowly starts to pump his hand down the throbbing length throwing Will a truly malevolent glance before running his tongue over the now weeping head and suddenly, he’s engulfed into his warm wet mouth. 

“Hmmm!” Will’s ’s reaction is immediate, growling as he throws his head back, biting back a loud groan when his eyes rolled back, whether he wanted it or not his dick was pulsing and hard, throbbing when Hannibal’s lips closed tighter around him. Picking up the pace, Hannibal sank down further making sure to pull almost all the way off, only to sink back down further each time. Will burned with shame when he was unable to stifle a groan, Hannibal’s enthusiasm never slowed but he can do nothing other than pull against his restraints, letting his body be used as the man swallows down more of him. 

Hannibal sinks down even further, not stopping until every inch of Will’s cock rest against the back of his throat and he allowed a stifled groan to escape, chased by Will’s broken moan, the agent only whined louder when Hannibal’s tongue switched from fast movement to laying lax on the floor of his mouth in a teasing action, he takes everything slow, enjoying the involuntary mewls of pleasure. Hannibal braced his hands behind Will’s now trembling thighs holding him in place as he tentatively curls his tongue around Will’s cock to guide it further down his throat not stopping until he feels his nose press against his stomach.

Will squirmed hating the constant slew of involuntary moans that erupted from his mouth, the full length of his cock buried far too deeply in the other’s throat for it to be comfortable... but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. Pulling back slightly Hannibal uses his tongue to explore the full length before he sucks Will back in again, harder this time eliciting another loud moan as he began to caress Will’s inner thighs whilst he sucked on the head, tonguing the slit as he got more aroused. 

Will couldn’t do anything but writhe when Hannibal moved his head faster, using his tongue to massage the velvety length, using his lips to suck on the skin and Will was finding it impossible to stay still. His legs were twitching as pleasure pulled at his nerves and his breathing quickened when he felt Hannibal’s throat close around him, vibrating gently as he groaned. 

The feeling is intense, it drives a constant slew of involuntary moans from Will’s throat as his legs shake and tremble, working his mouth faster Hannibal increased the suction moaning slightly as he did and Will couldn’t hold back his groans any longer, the pleasure began to steadily rise, he was getting close and he cant stop himself, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and instead of moving away, his body appears to want to grind into it, whether he wants it or not. 

Will began rocking his hips faster, pushing himself further down Hannibal’s throat, every inch of him shook and vibrated and he knew he was about to cum, Hannibal kept his mouth firmly on his cock and started to move his head even faster. With one more suck and a wail of ecstasy, Will’s head tipped back as far as the wall would allow, screaming when his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm before he released into Hannibal’s awaiting mouth with a wave of euphoria on every nerve ending.

Hannibal stilled, swallowing every drop he kept his head firmly in place as Will’s hips continued to buck with the aftershocks, using his tongue to ensure he swallowed every drop but his movements slowed, allowing Will to ride out the last of his high before he finally let the softening appendage fall from his lips. Standing in front of Will his body now glistens, in that sheen of sweat that covers every inch of his body his skin became even more beautiful, Hannibal pressed a small kiss to Will’s cheek before moving to the bed to retrieve his clothes. 

Will’s throat burned, forming a silent scream he opens his mouth but not a single sound comes out, his head violently quivering as if there is a drill to the back of his skull, his eyes see nothing from beneath the black material but his mouth remains open in an eternal silenced scream, saliva dripping from lips falling onto his chest that is now stained with the memory of what just transpired.

“Well done Will, I’m going to give you a few minutes to calm down and then I will remove the restraints.” Will feels Hannibal wipe the sweat from his face before he steps away and the world turned into a blur beneath the blindfold, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. Will paused every movement, trying to hold back the feelings rumbling inside him, not wanting to give Hannibal the satisfaction of his pain, but he couldn’t. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Will’s face as his chin trembled like a small child’s would, even though Hannibal had stepped back the heat from his fingers still crept into Will’s consciousness, the touch was an invasion, an unwanted and forced intimacy that he could still feel on every inch of the abused skin. 

Will breathed heavier than he ever had before, seemingly gasping for air that wasn’t there in a desperate pant and he didn't break quietly this time, instead it was like every atom of his being screamed in unison, from his mouth came the most hysterical of crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by his need to draw breath. It was a primal sound, Will cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside, emotional pain flowed out of his every pore… he cant do this.

Hannibal waited until the sobs turned silent before he removed the blindfold and restraints, raising his arms when Will stumbles a little he reaches out to catch and steady him, telling Will to go sit on the bed, but when he reaches down for the shorts Hannibal refused him that coverage, the agent will be asleep soon and he isn’t to wear the shorts in bed going forward, that is for Will’s comfort more than his own gratification. Will moves to the bed, only obeying for the fact he would be covered by the sheet, but the second he moves to climb beneath it, Hannibal speaks again.

“Not under the sheets just yet Will.” Hannibal moves again to reattach the ankle restraint and Will is not sure he ever understood what an assault was until right now, the spreading purple and yellow bruises forming around his wrists are only a surface wound, but the real wounds are the ones within. That feeling of betrayal, that assault, that breaking of trust that Hannibal committed sears his insides, emotional pain isn’t felt the way a cut or bruise is, it is much different and only the sufferer can tell it is there. Cutting at the person’s soul and mind, stinging with every breath that is taken. Will has never felt so alone, so scared, and he knows that assault was only the beginning, the beginning of the pain, the suffering, and the endless conga line of emotions that were in store for him.

“It’s getting late Will, I think you need some sleep now, you will feel better after a rest.” Once the ankle cuff is once again secure Hannibal pulls back the sheet and allows Will to climb beneath it, but he doesn’t lay, instead he sits and pulls his knees tight to his chest, holding the sheet just below his chin as every inch of his body trembles. Hannibal once again sits beside Will and pulls out a small bottle of pills, fishing one out he holds his hand out for the agent to take it but instead he looks away defiantly.

“Will, I would like for you to take this, it’s a sleeping tablet and you need it.” Still Will looked away, refusing to obey, it couldn’t get any worse, so why not? Hannibal didn’t ask again though, just placed the pill back into the container and instead pulled out a syringe, pulling off the cap with his teeth he placed a hand beside Will’s neck, pulling him closer. But when the agent caught sight of the needle, he whined loudly through closed lips and tried desperately to pull away from Hannibal’s grip, attempting to shuffle away but was quickly slammed side ways on the bed as the deranged Doctor pricked the side of his neck with the needle.

It only took a mere few seconds for the effects to become apparent, Will drifted into consciousness, and then back out. The room became a blur, along with all its contents, they just seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. It was only when Hannibal gently lifted Will and laid him back comfortably against the pillows that he was momentarily brought back to the outside world, but after only a few seconds he was once again lost.

Will could feel Hannibal gently pulling up one eyelid, staring dead him in the eye, but he couldn't keep focus. The whole world simply fell to a low resolution, like a bad quality movie and the confusion started to blossom in his mind, the panicked feelings slowly beginning to descend and bringing with it a level of calm he had not yet felt in this room, Will knew that sooner or later he would need to wake up, to stare his new reality in the face. But for now he allowed his heavy head to fall back against the pillows, he would rather be asleep, although he uttered one last pained sound before his conscious retreated into wallowing blackness.

Hannibal placed him into a more comfortable position before he pulled the sheet down to Will’s abdomen and looked at him, really looked at him. Will’s features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow was now replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of his age, he looked peaceful. Taking a few moments Hannibal ran his hand through the tousled locks and down over the expanse of his chest, smiling as Will’s warmth seeped into his being and comforted him without Will ever opening his mouth. 

Will belonged with him, and in that intimate space, Hannibal leaned in so close to the nape of his neck and inhaled, he already knew the agents natural scent was something he'd always crave from the first time he met Will. Hannibal knew he would always have that emotional need to come right back here, to this exact moment, to this blessed time their connection was made. After getting his fill Hannibal left the room and gathered the supplies he had left just outside of the hallway, he knew the chances of needing this item was high, and that suspicion was only confirmed when Will squirmed away from him and the syringe containing a liquid form of the sleeping pill.

The installation will hopefully put an end to the medication and other wars. An intravenous cannula is a permanent hollow tube that sits just under the skin and delivers a liquid directly into a person's vein. The intravenous route of administration is commonly used for rehydration solutions, or to provide nutrition, or medications in those who cannot, or in this case will not consume food, water, or medications by mouth. The intravenous route is the fastest way to deliver what is needed into the body as they are introduced directly into the circulatory system and thus quickly distributed throughout the body. In cases where a patient is likely to receive many such interventions in a short period of time like Will is going to if he refuses to do it voluntarily, the normal practice is to insert a cannula which leaves one end in the vein and subsequent treatments can be administered easily through tubing at the other end. 

Placement of an IV line may cause pain, as it necessarily involves piercing the skin and vein, this is one of the main reasons that Hannibal has waited until Will was sleeping, the only issue with this measure were the risks of Infections and inflammation, they are both common side effects of an IV line so it will need to be cleaned regularly and monitored very closely, which Hannibal is guessing wont be easy for Will. 

The most common site for the IV is the forearm, or the back of the hand, as it needs to be placed where veins are easy to access and have good blood flow, although the easiest accessible site is not always the most suitable, which is the case in this instant. Theoretically the inner forearm would be best, but as Will may have it in long term that is not ideal as it would interfere with the restraints and certain positions that Hannibal will be putting Will in, and inserting the IV catheter close to a flexible joint that will be moved constantly may cause the tube to bend, and a bent or kinked catheter can be a source of complications that Hannibal wants to avoid. 

After laying out the equipment Hannibal takes a sanitizing wash to the bathroom and scrubs up before moving back beside Will, taking his hand he wipes it down with a sterile wipe and picks up the needle placing it against the soft skin with precision, first stick success is always the goal, and it is one that Hannibal has mastered. Gently he pushed the needle into the most prominent vein and pulled back leaving the hollow cannula just beneath the skin and the next move was to close off the luer end of the IV, which Hannibal did with the use of white cap connector.

To ensure Will didn’t pull it straight out upon realisation that it was there, Hannibal twisted it slightly creating what’s called a ‘fish hook’ placement, after the slight twist it hooks just under the vein and promotes an intense jolt of pain if the wearer attempts to pull it out, it’s commonly used in cases where the patient is being difficult. Finally the IV needs to kept in place and in a stable position, with the use of a dressing over the insertion site to facilitate regular inspections. Hannibal finished with the use of a second syringe, inserting a small amount of saline to prevent the clotting of blood and this action means he is able to use the catheter as long as possible.

Packing up the equipment Hannibal pressed a chaste kiss to Will’s lips before inhaling at his neck one last time and pulled the sheet further up over him and moved to turn out the light before venturing downstairs to clean up and catch up on some work for Jack.

The next morning, one click and Will's eyes are open, though he can't think of why, his heart is pounding, mind empty, and then it's as though a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid. Will sits bolt upright in the bed, his skin wet as if he's just pulled himself from a pool, yet there is no water around. The usual mornings sweat is dripping like condensation off winter glass and what started as a glossy sheen became beaded, but not attractively so like morning dew, instead it formed tiny rivers that flowed from him onto the silk sheets below.

For a moment Will considers crying out, screaming loud enough to alert anyone in a ten mile radius of his confinement but he knows it would do no good, instead his eyes lower to the small bandage that is now around his hand and the small needle entry point sticking out between the folds, slowly he unclips and peels back the fabric. Will whined loudly when he sees the full IV, and he can already feel the hitches in his chest, he hated needles, he always had, and he wants it out. Bringing his thumb and index finger to the thin plastic rod he pulls slightly and winces, it wouldn’t budge, even the slightest pull would promote a jolt of sharp pain.

Will’s next move was to grasp the shock collar still secured to his neck, running his fingers around the rim he pulled tight at the thick material, but much like the ankle cuff, it refused to budge. Beneath the tight collar his skin is now raw, the collar has repeatedly rubbed at the moist skin below creating multiple stinging welts.

Will stopped his attempts at pulling and hid his hand under the sheet when he heard the door at the end of the hallway open, he looked over at the bedroom door to see it fully closed and he had half a mind to rest up against it to keep it that way, instead he gripped the sheets tighter, pulling them up over his naked body when he heard Hannibal opening the door to walk inside. Once inside the room Will chose to look everywhere but at him, knowing the man would be openly ogling just as he had the night before, but that wasn’t the worst of recollections from the evening, flashes of the assault raid his mind without any signs of easing, and it just made Will feel nauseas.

Hannibal walked to sit beside Will on the bed who shifted back a good few inches while still looking everywhere but at him. “I need to check your IV Will, especially as you have removed the bandages.” Will looked at the man briefly before looking away again, wondering how he knew with his hand hidden under the sheet but quickly realised the bandage half hidden under the pillow gave his actions away.

“Please Will, I will only ask nicely once.” Hannibal held out his hand but Will didn’t make a move, he did however make eye contact, he needs to figure a way out of this and the first way to achieving that is to find out what the Doctor has in store for him.

“I want it out.”

“Are you going to take everything I ask you to? liquids included, as the IV is for medications and hydration packs if needed.”

“If I don’t are you going to force me in to a straight-jacket again and cram a plastic tube down my throat?”

“If I have to do that then yes, I will not allow your health to suffer Will, especially as I intend to keep you for a very long time, but I can promise the use of the jacket last night was not pleasant for either of us, and, I would prefer it if there wasn’t a repeat.”

“I am not voluntarily eating, drinking, or taking anything you provide.”

“Then unfortunately the needle and tube stay for now, are you hungry?” Hannibal gained no response, Will just looked away and the disobedience was beginning to piss him off. “I asked you a question Will.” When Will still didn’t speak, Hannibal rose to his feet and grasped Will by the throat, pulling him closer before slamming him back down on the bed and moved to take the agents chin hard in his hand, forcing eye contact, but still all he got was a defiant glare. 

“This is your last chance Will.” Hannibal’s voice was raw and brutal above him, but it didn’t stop Will’s attempt of struggling against him, bringing his legs up to kick out at Hannibal, trying desperately to push himself up and away from this man, but his movements were far too slow and pretty soon Hannibal braced his own knee against Will’s stomach, pinning him down. 

“LET ME GO!! PLEASE! Please just let me go… PLEASE!!” Will’s cries fell on deaf ears, they went from shouting to begging, right back to shouting as he went from angry to terrified. Pursing his lips the young agent fought back with the only thing he could and spat in Hannibal’s face, the vile action has Hannibal committing one of his own when he brought the back of his hand hard across Will’s face. 

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Will’s face that has his hands flying up instinctively to soothe the slapped area and hide his face. Hannibal’s guilt was instant, in that moment, the flash of anger from Will’s vile action protected him from the guilt of his own. Were Hannibal to relive that moment, he would try to summon more strength, he failed himself, and Will too, So, he has something new to work on, to watch for that flash of darkness and strive to be better. But that had been the breaking point of his patience, he didn’t want to hit Will, and he would never do so again, it had just been reflex though, in that moment, Hannibal was blinded by a five course serving of rage that tasted bitter. When the back of his hand came in contact and Will yelped out in pain, Hannibal tried to shake the aching after taste upon the taste buds of his hand. Much like coffee, its bitterness drew him in but he had no time to reflect on that right now as Will’s hands flew back up and continued his futile struggle. 

Hannibal held him down, pressing down harder with his knee and Will’s stomach ached, wiping away the spit with his sleeve Hannibal’s hand shifted from the agents chin down to his neck and squeezed with professional position. Will’s hands raised to the sudden constriction around his throat but it did no good as his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken quickly under the hold. The exertion of the struggle brings on more breathlessness, like the air around him is devoid of oxygen, his ribs heave up and down but no benefit comes. Next comes the rising panic expressed by small whimpers as Hannibal tightens his grasp, the dizzy feeling is coupled with a pounding headache as he tried desperately to inflate his lungs but it felt like pushing up a lead weight on his chest, until finally all movements stop and Hannibal’s grasp disappears. 

Will began breathing as if no air would ever be enough, as if he were a drowning victim suddenly brought up from the depths, his breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let out a burning ball of air that was searing the walls of his lungs. Finally feeling the tension slowly drain from his body Will’s breathing returned to normal, his hands massaging his throat and searing skin that the collar had just been pushed against.

“I highly suggest that be the first and last time you ever commit that disgusting act Will, but if I let you get away with that once you will continue to push the non-existent boundaries, there are no boundaries Will. There are only two scenarios that you need to learn in this situation, you do as you are told and there will be no punishment, or, you misbehave like you just have and there will be punishments.” When Hannibal moved from the bed Will rolled onto his side still coughing and spluttering, as Hannibal retrieved something from the covered wall and walked back over to the bed to grasp Will’s wrist and pulled him from the bed onto unsteady feet, pushing him towards the furthest wall.

“Kneel down, spread your knees as far as they will go and then make sure they touch the wall.” Will did as he was told, Hannibal was clearly enraged and he was too scared of the consequences of saying no. Spreading his legs as far as they would go Will rest his forehead against the wall too, but Hannibal pulled him back for a moment to grab his wrists and raised them high above Will’s head to also place his forearms flat against the surface.

The position was instantly uncomfortable, but it only got worse.

“Don’t be lazy Will, don’t sit back on your ankles, hover above them and stay that way.” Again, Will moved into the requested position and was finally awkwardly pressed against the wall and Hannibal nodded in approval at the sight. “Spread your legs a little more.” Will whined when the man pulled them further apart himself and placed whatever he had pulled from the wall just underneath his bare backside.

“Stay there until I give you permission move, and take this time to think about what you did, that was disgusting, and just know Will the worse your behavior becomes, the worse the punishment will be.” Hannibal grabbed the chair and placed it directly behind Will before lounging back so that he had the perfect view of the scene playing out. Hannibal’s gaze switched every few minutes as he watched Will already struggling to hold the uncomfortable position, Will was completely out of line and he needed punishing, it was that simple… but he didn’t deserve to be hit.

Hannibal was also using this time to think about his own disgraceful act, he knew he'd done something pretty awful when he had to work so hard to justify it, the more demanding the reparations his subconscious required the worse he knew it was, but there was no justification for that action. The guilt sat not on Hannibal’s chest but inside his brain. What he had done could not be undone, yes he could make amends in subtle ways, but to say sorry to Will would be like covering a bullet hole with a band-aid, regardless these days the word sorry is so meaningless and overused, saying sorry won't fix the fear Hannibal has caused, sorry is just a word, all he can do is be sure not to commit that act upon Will again.

After an hour Will’s breathing became louder, he knew why Hannibal had chosen this punishment, that information had been given to him, it apparently gives him the time to think about what he did wrong, and it will supposedly teach him to behave better in the future, Will knows that, but if Hannibal thinks he is just going to accept his new role in life without a fight, then he has another think coming. After two hours Hannibal was seriously impressed, Will’s entire body was trembling with ache, but still, he didn’t move. Not an inch, it was a pity Will was facing the wall as he would love to see that face as he put him through the paces.

“You’re an inspiration Will, I know men who have served in the army most of their lives that couldn’t handle an hour of this treatment.” Hannibal wouldn’t usually offer any kind of support, but felt it prudent with this level of stamina. Will really was taking his punishment without making much fuss and Hannibal knew it was torturous position.

By the third hour Will started to pant, the ache becoming unbearable he struggled to stay hovered above his ankles and when he dropped a couple of inches he felt three spikes stab his skin threatening to pierce if he dropped any further, his face closed in a grimace as he pushed himself back up, his skin becoming clammy. Hannibal had placed a small weighted stand with three pointed spikes protruding from it, the point of the device was to keep Will up where he should be, not allowing him to drop into a position that was comfortable without a lot of pain. 

After four hours Will started to whine out and would go quiet again, just panting. He isn’t sure how much longer he can take this, his back and neck ached much like his arms were at first, but now they were impossibly numb, someone could cut them off and he wouldn’t feel a thing, Will was exhausted. There was no way of staying upright, it had been hours now but his numb arms were the least of his problems, he was hovered over his ankles and there was no relieving the pressure in his thighs, Will felt like he would drop any second, he just can’t take it anymore.

Hannibal was in awe at Will’s stamina, but it started to dwindle after the fifth hour, the young agent started to cry out, the desperation plain in the noise. Hannibal didn’t want to bestow any unnecessary pain onto Will, but he will not put up with disobedience and will do what he has to, to keep Will inline. 

Will once again pulled Hannibal’s attention when he began to pant and whimper loudly, there was no way he could go any longer and if he drops it’s going to hurt. Will's voice broke into a sobbing groan and Hannibal smiled. There it was, the begging apology, that’s all he needed to hear, if Will apologises and acknowledges his crime, then he will be rewarded with forgiveness and associate it with good behavior in the future.

“I'm sorry Hannibal… please I can’t take it anymore!” Will cried out softly once he had finally caught his breath. The pain isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burns every muscle in his body better than boiling water. Everything feels scolded and, move or not, Will is in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible.

“Why are you being punished Will?”

“Because I spat at you, I’m sorry, please it hurts.” Will managed to get the sentence out before he broke in to sobs against the wall, his stamina was going to give out any second and he would drop.

Finally Hannibal stood and crossed the room when Will whined and began to pant louder, crouching down behind him Will hears the man’s audible sigh. “I will not put up with that kind of behavior Will do you understand me? Spitting is one of the most vile and disgusting actions a human being can commit. Now, I shouldn’t have hit you Will, that action was equally as despicable and for that I apologise, and I promise it will never happen again. But I don’t ever want a repeat of what you did either ok?” 

“Yes Hannibal.” Will sobs against the wall, and just as his stamina gives out, Hannibal catches him and pull’s him out of the awkward position, sitting down Hannibal scoops Will into his lap, bringing the agents back flush to his chest he wraps an arm around his stomach and moves the other to stroke through the sweat filled locks.

Will’s limbs crack, and his joints pop at the sudden freedom from the position and he doesn’t fight when Hannibal shifts him sideways on his lap, instead he let his aching body go lax against the man’s chest, it’s just too difficult to support his own body weight right now and it probably wouldn’t be a good time to struggle. Will just wants to weep as Hannibal pulls him closer, even the softness of the touch is an invasion, one he really doesn’t want, but if he tries to push himself away he is just asking for further punishment.

“Ok Will, I think you have definitely learnt your lesson now haven’t you?” Will makes a committal nod against Hannibal’s chest and doesn’t fight when the man takes some tissue from his pocket and wipes away the sweat and tears that have pooled on his face and chest.

“Yes Hannibal…” As angry as Hannibal was about Will’s action he had apologised, and there is forgiveness, plus, they both needed to eat, breakfast was stone cold by this point so he would have to go and re-make a meal that would now be lunch.

“Why don’t you go and take a shower and then we can have some lunch?” Will reluctantly nods and began to weakly clamber out of the man’s lap with Hannibal’s help, maybe he can talk some sense into the man if he seems to be playing along? Hannibal reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out the ankle cuff key before walking to Will, but he didn’t crouch down to release the restraint immediately.

“The door at the end of the hall is locked, you will leave the bathroom door open, and you will be back in this room in under five minutes, do you understand?” Will kept his gaze at his feet and offered up a small nod which wasn’t good enough for Hannibal. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Hannibal.”

“Good.” Hannibal moves to pull out a previously unseen drawer at the base of the bed and grabs a fresh pair of shorts and some toiletries before handing them to Will, and walked him to the bathroom, closing the door only slightly he walked back into the bedroom allowing Will only a slither of privacy. 

Will turned on the water using his hand to test the stream, it had been a day or so now since he had washed, maybe it was longer? He doesn’t know anymore, regardless of how long Will was actually grateful at the prospect of a shower, his main hope was the soap would wash away the feeling of Hannibal’s hands and lips trailing over his body, the feeling was still there like a sickening ghost reminding him of the assault every few seconds. 

Will stepped inside the shower walls, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor, his mind was in shreds, but he had to get it under control if he had a fighting chance. Will turned the pearl dial heating up the thousands of lukewarm drops that darkened his hair before trickling down the smooth skin of his back, his eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing him the images like photographs… they just wouldn’t stop.

Will’s wanted to remain in that shower, he wanted to turn the water up so high it would burn away any skin that Hannibal had touched, but he had less than five minutes and didn’t relish the thought of Hannibal pulling him out of the shower. Will’s stomach turned as he walked back to the bedroom in nothing other than the small black shorts he had been permitted to wear that day. Still, he didn’t move any closer though, choosing to stand in the middle of the room maintaining the distance between him and the deranged Doctor.

“Sit on the bed please Will.” Will forced himself forward and as soon as he was seated Hannibal sunk down to re-fix the ankle restraint, there was a brief moment Will considered smashing his kneecap into the man’s face, maybe the movement would daze him long enough to grab the key and run? But by the time the idea presented, the man had already stood… still it’s a future plan. “Now, you will wait here whilst I go and make lunch, but please note I do not like wasting food, and that’s exactly what your behavior has done.” With nothing more said the man disappears for nearly thirty minutes before he returns pushing the cart once more.

Hannibal began to lay out the table, setting the cutlery down with the same precision as he would preparing for surgery. Hannibal used the ladle to smother whatever food was on the plate in a savoury smelling gravy and sprinkled something shredded on top, one flick of his wrist and they settled perfectly. There was a joy in how he did it, as if for a moment he was happily absorbed by a feeling of love that played in his sense of calm, food preparation.

Instead of him enjoying the aroma of warm food though, it turned Will’s stomach.

“Come and sit down please Will.” Hannibal motioned to the table, where everything had been perfectly set out. It was, like everything else in the house, an extravagant setting, the table linen made up of clean ironed lines and crisp white, with the finest of silverware, beauty to most, hell for Will. When he looked down at the food he wanted to run, but instead he froze, before forcing himself to walk the last few feet to sit down, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, grasping his sweaty, nervous hands under the table never raising his gaze high enough to see anything but the table.

“Now as I say I would rather not have a repeat of yesterday, so can you please try and eat for me? It is pork, with a vegetable gravy, seasoned with spiced tomato and a side of shallots.” For now and only now, Hannibal will allow the young agent to avoid pure meats, and only give him animal, this was only so he would eat something. Hannibal does intend on keeping his promise in not forcing Will to consume any pure meat against his will, not yet anyway, that kind of meat needs introducing slowly.

“How do I know that? How do I know it isn’t contaminated?”

“You just have to trust my words Will, that will make everything so much easier, but one way or another you will be eating that meal.” Will followed Hannibal’s gaze as he looked at the blender placed on top of the cart, and the jacket placed on the shelf below it, before he turned to pour Will a glass of orange juice and a glass of something else that Will couldn’t identify until it was handed to him.

"Here, drink this, it will help with the soreness in your throat from the feeding tube. It’s just black herbal tea with honey and clove." Hannibal said as he handed it over and sat opposite the agent with his own meal. Will took it and sipped it trying to decipher if it was in fact what Hannibal claimed it to be, It was warm and had a sweet taste to it, and it really did seem to soothe his throat.

There was no grace as Will pushed the food around with his fork, taking the smallest of bites while waiting for familiar flavors before swallowing. The meal was eaten in virtual silence excusing the occasional scrape of cutlery, an awkward presence in the air for Will, Hannibal though was apparently at his ease, but the agent just got tenser and tenser as the meal went on until finally, he could not stand it anymore.

“How long are you planning on keeping me here?”

Hannibal looked up, maintaining the eye contact Will held until his stamina dropped with his gaze. “For as long as I want you around.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well it’s the only answer you need right now Will, as I said before it will be best if you think of this place as home, because you are going to be here for a while.”

“Why?”

“Could you please elaborate on the question?”

“Why did you think this was ok? Why me? Or is this a veal situation? Entrapping the prey until they can’t fight back.”

“I would say wont fight back, rather than cant, I think that is a more accurate representation of the situation, and as for the why, you are special Will, I have never encountered a mind or a person such as yourself, and as I previously stated I wanted you and in time, I think you will adjust yourself to the situation and be happy here. Now, please eat your lunch.”

“I want the needle out.” Will cringed every time he saw or felt the needle move, a quick prick with one was bad enough, but having one in permanently was worse.

“Are you going to comply with my requests, and before you answer there is a special dye maintained in the toilet, bath, and sink that turns blue when it comes in to contact with stomach acid, so I will know if you are forcing anything back up and the needle would be replaced, for now that is exactly why the ankle restraint will be a permanent fixture, until I can trust you anyway. You will be given bathroom breaks throughout the day when I am in the room to ensure you are not doing anything to expel what I give you by unnatural methods.” Vomiting had crossed Will’s mind, and knowing that was no longer an option meant he would either have to comply or keep it in, he doesn’t know which was worse because either way it doesn’t look like he has a choice of what will be put in to his body right now.

“Ok.” Will nodded and looked down at the still full plate.

“Ok what Will?” Hannibal is starting as he means to go on with Will’s responses, he expects full answers to the questions he asks, when he asks, and more than one word answers.

“I will take what you give me Hannibal.” For a fraction of a second the corners of Will's mouth twitch upwards in a grimace, until his conscious mind asserts control again unsure if scowling will get him in more trouble so drops his facial expression to one of serious constraint all the way from his eyes to his mouth, no attempt at all to mask his frustration.

“That’s better, I will remove the needle when you are done eating the entirety of the meal.” Once Hannibal was finished, he waited patiently for Will and finally took the plate away when there were only a mere few scraps left that wasn’t worth the argument, and placed everything back on the cart. “Why don’t you take a seat on the bed and we can take out the needle?” Will obeyed for the fact the IV would be removed and sat on the bed nervously as Hannibal sat beside him with a small first aid kit.

Hannibal gently took Will’s hand and placed it upon his thigh while he carefully wiped around the plastic with a sterile wipe, but just as Hannibal placed his fingers on the plastic rod Will began a soft pant through his nostrils. “This won’t hurt Will I promise.”

“I don’t like needles, please just take it out.” Will tried to look away as the Doctor once again grasped the plastic gently and pushed it up slightly, twisting before he started to pull, the hypodermic needle grew inch by inch as it was pulled from the skin, eliciting a whine when Will felt the sharp point pop free and he breathed out in both relief and nausea.

“Well done Will, its out.” Next, Hannibal held a small piece of cotton and pressed it against his injection site, waiting a few seconds for the bleeding to stem before he examined the slightly inflamed area and placed a band aid over the small puncture wound. After everything was cleaned away Hannibal stood and retrieved something from the cart and once again sat beside Will, handing him a book. “Here I got you something.” Will took the book handed to him and looked down at the illustration of DNA on the cover, “It’s the book I was telling you about, the nature verses nurture, circumstance verses environment… I thought you may want to read it.”

“Thank you Hannibal.” Will took the book and begrudgingly offered up a thank you knowing that is exactly what the man expected.

“You are very welcome, ok, I must leave now but I will be back in a few hours.” Hannibal stood and so did Will, not relishing in the prospect of being left with his own thoughts for god knows how long. Plus if he were to escape, he needs the man here to do that.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go to work, I have patients to see and Jack. I will only be gone a few hours, just read, relax… whatever you want, but I would suggest that you get some rest, as I have plans for us later on.” Will’s stomach turned at the comment, but with nothing more said Hannibal left with the cart and Will heard the door at the end of the hallway close and lock once more.

Will dropped back on the bed once more, laying on his side he pushed the book away from him and moved his fingers to play with the edges of the night stand beside the bed, in an unfocused glare, he pushed it slightly and Will’s eyes snapped back in to focus when he realised it didn’t move. The young agent sat up to take another survey of his surroundings and realised there were no loose fittings at all, none. The night stands were fixed to the wall and the floor and there were no ornamental pieces, Will stood and pushed the lamp slightly revealing that they too were too glued down and too hot to touch by obvious design. 

Will walked to the table they just ate at and it too was bolted to the floor, the chairs moved but on closer inspection the wood was quite flimsy, so the only things that could be moved couldn’t kill a fly, he can’t attack Hannibal, and he can’t hurt himself, wait what if that’s it? What if Hannibal gets bored of playing with him and just leaves him to suffer a slow death?? There are no razors, no scissors, nothing! Would he starve to death? Will broke into a cold sweat at the new terrifying thoughts and his body began to tremble beyond control.

Ultimately it is fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm. When a person experiences something that frightens them, a primitive part of the brain is activated to produce aggression. It is that rage that festers and destroys a person from the inside, it’s the only cure, like a vexing of the soul for what Will feels right is not human, it was twisted and distorted and it burned so bad like fire lacing his veins and it crept up his spine until he was intoxicated with an emotion he had no intention of ever feeling, the acidity of it was residing in Will’s stomach waiting to be spat out with every ounce of anger that dwelled in his soul.

Picking up the chair, red. Everything went red. Will’s vision blurred as his brain went into overdrive, it zoned in on every moment that he'd spent crying, every violating touch and demand. The memories weighed down on him but instead of breaking even more, his brain took complete control, the flames in his stomach rose up to his chest and crawled through his veins, before taking over the rest of his body. Will’s fingers coiled into fists as waves of fury came in strong, the term anger, barely even touched the tip of the volcano that he so clearly was in that moment. 

Will moved to grab the chair, curling his fingers tight around the wood as he swung without mercy, the glass of the window barely rippled as it was hit again and again, it was only the flimsy wood that shattered and fell to his feet to be stamped on or kicked. The sound of breaking wood is almost soothing, and it has Will groaning as he moves to the second chair to repeat the action, swinging it against the walls, the window, the table, anywhere he could reach before moving to stamp on the remaining intact pieces.

Eventually Will threw down the remaining piece of wood in his hand when he feels he can no longer breathe... panting and pacing as he grips his hair hard and sinks to the floor, allowing the volume of his minds torment to raise in his ears once more. It didn’t feel like only a few hours when Hannibal returned, it felt like a lifetime after his new tortured thought, it was easily four or five hours.

“YOU SAID YOU WOULD ONLY BE A FEW HOURS!!” Will wasn’t missing Hannibal’s presence, he was just dealing with the latest scenario his mind offered him… what if Hannibal leaves one day and never comes back? He could easily seal up the hallway and this would become the young agents tomb.

“I am very sorry Will I had an appointment with Abigail that ran over schedule.” The response did nothing to sate, Will just felt the overwhelming need to move almost without end, if his limbs were moving the anxiety was manageable, or at least he could ignore it for a while. The constant state of fear and worry is like being hooked up to a cattle fence, not enough voltage to kill but sufficient enough to keep everything uncomfortable and Will just snaps.

Will feels he can no longer breathe... panting and pacing as he grips his hair hard, another burst of anger forces him to make another futile attempt at running at Hannibal, all he has to do is render the man unconscious and get that key, but his futile attempt did nothing when he ran at the man, he charged with every ounce of strength he had left only to be wrestled back against Hannibal as he easily seats them both on the ground. 

Snot and tears drench Will’s chest and the arm holding him tight against Hannibal’s own chest. “It’s ok Will just breathe.” Will didn’t want to show weakness, but he can’t stop himself from sobbing like an infant through the frustration. Hannibal continued to hold him tight, there is no consideration of punishing Will, there is a big difference in misbehaving and being upset and right now Will falls in the latter, so all he wants to do is offer some form of comfort. Hannibal knew at some point the chairs would be smashed to pieces it was exactly why they were made from a simple plywood, very little damage can be done with something so frail.

Will’s fingers grasp the arm across his chest so tightly he thinks they might break, he tries desperately to push away the hold, but the mans arm doesn’t move an inch. “GET OFF OF ME YOU SADIST FUCKING BASTARD!! LET ME FUCKING GO! NOOO!!!” Will kicks out and slams his elbows back hard at Hannibal, hitting wherever he could reach with every ounce of strength he possessed, his feet pushing hard against the floor trying to push himself up and away from the man. When the grasp doesn’t loosen and his attempts to free himself fail, Will throws his head back and screams as though he just unleashed a demon, he cant cope with this! He wants out!

“AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!” Then, just like that, the anger stems and is replaced with an overwhelming sense of sadness, Will goes lax against Hannibal’s body and begins to sob.

The screams and struggles turn to rapid pants and whimpers. “I need to get out. Please Hannibal I want to go home… please let me out of here, please let me go… please, please please… I will do anything just please let me go home."

“You’re ok Will, just breathe. Breathe in.” Will tried to breathe in but he couldn’t, the tightness in his chest felt too heavy.

“Breathe out, just follow my breathing Will.” Finally, he breathed out.

“In.” Will finally got some air into his lungs.

“Out.” He is starting to calm.

“In.” Breathing is getting a little easier.

“Out.” It takes nearly fifteen minutes for Will’s breathing to level out and calm, he no longer tries to squirm away from the man just sits, staring off in to space feeling some kind of relief after the meltdown.

Will sits in the pit that has become his world, though he knows there is freedom just outside those walls it feels a million miles away, and every time a plan comes to mind it is thwarted with Hannibal’s forethought and the floor sinks just a little lower, jolting Will’s body as it stops, crushing him with a new pain of false hope. Perhaps now is the time to realize he wont be getting out? Like a horror movie everything played again in his mind as if somehow his brain was unwilling to let the images go and in it's attempt to analyze them, he had to see it all over again, in some kind of torturous slide show.

Hannibal maintains his grip around Will’s waist, it’s loose, but its there, as he allows the young agent a few moments to pull himself back from the brink of panic. The Doctor begins a light swaying motion as his hand travels to Will’s hair, stroking in a way that’s an attempt at soothing. “Will your feelings of panic and fear are justified and normal, but I promise them feelings will fade over time. You just need to learn how to manage your emotions, how to deal with them, and if you practice mental hygiene, if you clean out those negative thoughts, everything gets better so very quickly. There are ways we can do that Will, and they may not make sense at first but just trust that I only want to help you through this, until you find a place in your own mind of acceptance and only then will you start to feel happy here. We are going to start that training now, I want you to lay on the table for me please, face up ok?” 

At the mention of yet another impending assault Will’s loose shoulders shook once more, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his own tears. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope, but it is those tears that keep Will’s soul alive in this furnace of pain. They cannot extinguish what has been, they can only carry him forward until a time comes when that searing pain is distant enough to forget more than remember, and maybe one day he could even erase itself from his brain. 

When Will didn’t move Hannibal stood and lifted Will, carrying him across the room to lay him down on the table, there was still no consideration of punishment for Will’s lack of following orders, everything about Will’s demeanor told Hannibal he was nothing but broken and it was not an intentional shunning of his request. The next method may appear to be an unorthodox one in promoting calm, but it is an important training technique that aides in self-control and denial, something that Will needs to learn.

Will didn’t struggle or attempt to fight as Hannibal manoeuvred his body on the restrained table, instead he allowed himself to go lax as Hannibal secured both his wrists by his side, and then moved to his ankles, both are pulled quite far apart and cuffed. Once Will is firmly in the cuffs Hannibal moves to secure two straps, one across Will’s chest and the other across his abdomen, the tears have seized but Will can’t help the whimper and scared expression once the straps are secure and pulled taught.

“It’s ok Will I’m not going to hurt you, at most this will feel a little uncomfortable.” Hannibal takes a few moments to stroke at Will’s hair, hushing him slightly when another pained sound is uttered. Will can feel his breathing become rapid, he’s concentrating so hard on not panicking but is not successful so Hannibal pulls up the chair and sits beside Will, maintaining the action of soothing his hand over his hair, wanting him to be calm before they begin. The action did little to calm Will though so maybe if Hannibal explains the purpose of the next training aspect it will be a little less scary?

Hannibal moves to the covered wall to retrieve the device before sitting back beside Will, holding out the small object that resembled small pipes with a small padlock, the sight just has Will back to panicking. “This device is known as a male chastity device, and it is primarily used for two reasons, the first is to help train you in denying yourself and your own sexual pleasure until you are allowed to experience an orgasm. The second reason it is used is to aid in self-control, and that is the reason we are using it today, self-control isn’t just limited to sexual gratification Will, it extends to controlling every aspect of yourself including your emotions. When you wear it, your mind and body finds ways to calm themselves, it is the action of self soothing which is what I want you to learn, it won’t hurt too badly but it can be very uncomfortable if you panic and don’t control yourself.”

Orgasm control practices are well-known varieties of erotic sexual denial in which a person is kept in a heightened state of sexual arousal for an extended length of time without orgasm. Another form of erotic sexual denial is the reduction or deprivation of all genital stimulation, often ensured by the use of these chastity devices as it causes a physical barrier to genital touch or full erection. But erotic sexual denial is sometimes used by a dominant to increase their control over a submissive and their feelings and fears, because the submissive is kept in a state of vulnerability. When the submissive realises they have two choices, panic and the pain continues or, they find an internal way of calming themselves as a relief from the pain and they associate that method and transfer those skills in other situations in the future, because they learn quickly that failure to comply can result in extended periods of the treatment.

Will looks up at the ceiling, his body breaking out into a violent tremble when he feels Hannibal secure the cage across his genitals, he was right, it wasn’t overly painful, but then Will feels Hannibal attach something else to it which causes the cage to start vibrating, its mild but consistent. "Just relax Will, keep your breathing even and focus on calming yourself."

Will hears Hannibal pick up the chair and walk across the room, he thinks the man sits down facing him but he doesn’t move his head to see. Will doesn’t really feel anything for a while other than the burning shame, but pretty soon the vibrations cause an unwanted spike of arousal, Will can feel himself starting to get hard, but the device prevents his erection from reaching full mass. That feeling became frustrating and painful rapidly and Involuntary whimpers began to leave his throat, he squirmed as much as the restraints allowed, before falling still once more.

Will closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing, anything to keep himself calm.

It was nearly an hour until Hannibal approaches the table once more. "How are you doing Will?" Will squirmed when the Doctor looked down at the cage and gently touched around it. 

"It hurts, please take it off." The ache that started off as dull morphs into a stabbing pain, the spikes radiating in a way that shatters Will’s brain, or at least that's what if feels like, he attempts to lie still, imagining himself anywhere but here whilst keeping his breathing shallow… but it does nothing.

"Just relax Will, sometimes there are going to be situations where you feel scared and panicked when I need you calm, and this type of training will help you to cope with that.” Hannibal said again, this time there didn’t seem to be a comforting tone in his voice, instead there was an order. Hannibal returned to the chair and let this continue for another hour, only approaching again when Will’s squirming faded to complete stillness coupled with breathing that is calm and even, and finally he turned off the vibrations. 

"Well done Will, I'm going to let you cool down before I remove the cage." When the cage finally stopped vibrating the pain began to subside as Will felt himself become soft and placid once more. Hannibal once again pulled the chair to the side of the table and sat down, beginning to stroke his fingers through Will’s hair and continued this for a few minutes before unlocking the cage and removing the restraints.

“Ok go and sit on the bed please Will, you will ache for a short while but I promise you that’s completely normal and it will pass soon." With no more strength to fight Will moves to sit on the bed allowing the ankle restraint to be reattached with little fuss and opened his mouth when Hannibal offered up the sleeping pill, refusal would only lead to the IV being re-administered and that will always be worse. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal pulled back the sheet and aided in settling Will into a comfortable position when he became instantly drowsy, the medication was strong but necessary, besides maintaining Will’s diet and hydration, rest and relaxation is a huge part of a healthy mind and Hannibal intends to ensure Will remains healthy in every way. 

Once the agent is in a deep sleep he offers up a kiss to his temple before moving to clean up the splintered and smashed wood of the chairs and then moved to sterilize the table, and once it is also clean he hooks the chastity device back to the wall and runs his finger over the ring gag, and Hannibal decides he has found tomorrows activity…


	3. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal continues Will’s ‘training’ to modify his behavior into a pattern that suits, but it only makes the agent more resentful of his current predicament. Hannibal is also enjoying Jack’s distress at Will’s disappearance and after there meal is interrupted the Doctor decides he can’t wait any longer to play with his new toy…
> 
> A huge HUGE thank you to everyone that is following and enjoying this story, especially to those who have taken the time to leave a kudo, a comment and a bookmark! The support for my story that is still in it’s early stages has been amazing and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts or suggestions I am always happy to hear them and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and the story going forward…

Once Hannibal had cleared away every spec of splintered wood he gathered everything he needed for Will’s physical, the tests he needs to do are to check for any adverse side effects of the drugs he’s been taking so far, and a general check-up. Usually these types of tests need doing when the person is awake and alert as different, more accurate results are obtained. For now though, and especially as a blood draw is needed, Hannibal has decided to do them when Will is under the influence of the sleeping medication.

Although it may not seem like it, Hannibal’s intention is not to cause Will any unnecessary pain or fear, they are just the unfortunate side effects of the beginning of their journey together, it will take a lot of time and patience for Will to become comfortable and happy with the situation, but Hannibal is willing to see it through no matter how long it takes. Just as he had the previous night, Hannibal sat beside the sleeping agent for a while just listening to his shallow breaths as he gently stroked his fingers down the side of Will’s soft cheek and smiled when a light snuffle was uttered. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept, at peace, Will’s consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world. 

There was a method of intentions when Hannibal sat with Will once he was asleep, much like the hypnosis tapes people listen to whilst sleeping, the soft touches and caressing of Will’s bare skin will filter through to his subconscious, the touch is supposed to echo a calming effect.

Hannibal smiled at the sight before him and carefully pulled the sheet down to Will’s abdomen, the first thing needed was a blood pressure measurement, so the Doctor gently laid the agent’s arm out flat whilst he secured the cuff above the elbow and tightened the Velcro securely, when it was in the perfect position Hannibal rapidly squeezed the bell to inflate the cuff and waited a few moments before lightly pressing the stethoscope just below the materials edge. The man listened intently while simultaneously releasing the air from the cuff, the thudding of the pulse resembled a knocking sound indicating Will’s blood pressure was normal and strong, he recorded the pressure in both arms before packing the cuff away.

When Will stirred slightly and whined out Hannibal paused, taking a few moments to stroke the sleeping agents mused locks, but after a couple of deep breaths Will’s eyes fluttered, his face scrunching into fearful setting. “Shhh it’s ok Will.” To Hannibal’s surprise Will’s hand found his own, his fingers curling around his thumb slightly before he settled right back down, the action has Hannibal stilling again, allowing Will to keep a hold of the digit until he’s certain he’s back in the arms of deep sleep. 

Moving again Hannibal gently pulled his thumb from Will’s grasp before warming the stethoscope slightly and positioned it against the upper left part of Will’s chest and listened to the soft rhythm for a minute or so hearing the normal sounds and rate of the human heart. For a healthy adult it will beat around sixty to one hundred beats per minute, Will’s was slightly less, but that could be attributed to his sleeping state. Once the beats were recorded Hannibal gently turned Will on to his side to listen to his lungs, the man was listening for any wheezing and crackling, wheezes can occur when the airways are restricted and crackles can happen when there is fluid in the lungs. Both can occur with an allergic reaction to some of the medications Will had been given, but thankfully his lungs and heart both sound healthy.

The final step was drawing blood, this was another reason Hannibal has chosen to do the physical’s while Will is sleeping. Usually an IV is inserted into this vein for frequent blood draws, the same as the one Will had in his hand, but now Hannibal knows of the young agent’s aversion to needles that is no longer possible.

Hannibal prepped the site by cleansing the area with an alcohol wipe and held it there for thirty seconds before pulling back to allow the area to air dry, he gently applied a tourniquet pulling it tightly until the veins began to bulge from beneath the skin. Hannibal pulled the skin taut to anchor the vein from rolling and inserted the needle at an angle and when the tourniquet was removed, the blood rushed into the catheter. When Hannibal had enough to test, he removed the needle from Will’s arm and pressed down on the small puncture wound with gauze until the bleeding stopped.

When the physical was complete, Hannibal gently laid Will back down comfortably before pulling the sheet back up over him and left him to sleep once more, but he just couldn’t help the self-indulgent kiss he pressed to the sleeping Will’s temple before he stood.

Hannibal spent the next morning putting together an elaborate breakfast he was sure Will wouldn’t eat, because today he wouldn’t be there to witness it, Jack had called and requested his help searching Will’s apartment for any indication to his whereabouts and Hannibal has decided this would be a good day for the first test of trust. So, even though he knew there was a very slim chance of consumption he continued to prepare the meal with his usual level of perfected grace, Hannibal was his own miracle when it came to food, he saw a brilliance in it, a potential to help and heal others, a way to show them how food could be appreciated. It made Hannibal happy, food does that, right? It feeds the soul, brings smiles, and bonds people, it makes everything so much better.

Hannibal placed everything on the cart and pushed it into the bedroom quietly, smiling down at the still sleeping agent he wrote out a quick note as to why he wasn’t going to be there, and what he expects of Will in his absence. The point of the note was to keep Will calm, Hannibal doesn’t want him freaking out any more than necessary when he doesn’t show in the morning. Clearly Will has already had the fear that he will be left in the room alone, that there is a chance Hannibal won’t come back, that was made clear to the Doctor when Will screamed at him after his appointment with Abigail had ran over, but it was only seven am and Hannibal didn’t want to disturb the young agent from his needed sleep. So leaving the cart beside the table Hannibal finished the note and placed it prominently on the nightstand ensuring it would be the first thing Will sees when he wakes and moves to carefully release the ankle cuff of the chain and went to meet Jack.

Waking that morning Will isn’t engulfed with his usual feelings of anger and hatred, instead he feels nothing but an overwhelming sadness and self-pity. Depression has a floor, a rock bottom, and finding it is ultimately a blessing, because when you hit that floor, the only way is up… when it feels as though you should stay down, you find a reason to get back up. But what happens when there are no more reasons? Will never really had that many reasons to begin with, but he did have some, whether it was the dogs, work, his students… even his visits with Hannibal… well that last one was probably the main reason he got out of bed on a morning.

What now? How does he just forget those feelings? As much as he hates Hannibal right now those thoughts were still there, nestled between feelings of hatred and disgust… but he doesn’t know how to make them stop, every appointment they had together held a few quick glances when Will thought the Doctor wasn’t looking, a few nervous words when he was asked a personal question, and a slight blush whenever Hannibal stood so close he could feel the man’s body heat.

But now there are no more reasons that were good enough, as if Will had no more strength… some days are hard but some are only bearable, and today is one of them days. It’s very dark here. Not from the practical point of view, but from his mental state. The tears want to roll down to expel the heaviness in his gut, but they are too stubborn. They just wouldn't come, sitting up slightly Will’s eyes are drawn to the note before he picks it up to read, a little confused about the lack of Hannibal.

‘Will,

I had to go and meet Jack early and I didn’t want to wake you, I am putting my trust in you today Will so please try and do what I request, I would like for you eat the breakfast I have left for you, and then take a shower and relax, I will be back by lunch and we can eat together…

Hannibal’

Will screwed up the note and tossed it back on the nightstand, although he was grateful for the heads up he was insulted by the words that Hannibal was putting ‘his trust’ in him, it was only when he sat up further Will quickly realised that his ankle was no longer tethered to the chain. For a moment there’s hope, he’s free of the chain but what good is that going to do him? Climbing from the bed Will’s first thought is to pull at the exit door, unsurprisingly it didn’t budge, and the few kicks he offered up didn’t even ripple the clearly reinforced door. When he gave up the attempts he moved to shower by his own choice, still desperate to get the feel of Hannibal’s invading hands away from his skin.

Walking back into the bedroom he sat on the bed staring at the cart, as hungry as he was, and as good as it smelt, he didn’t want to touch the food. Hannibal may have been answering his questions honestly, but Will still isn’t certain the food isn’t contaminated with human remains… no, no he isn’t eating it. Grabbing the plate, he walks to the bathroom and scrapes the contents down the toilet, Hannibal said it would turn blue when mixed with stomach acid and as there isn’t any, there shouldn’t be an issue.

The second the food touches the porcelain the white erupts into a deep blue that even repeated flushing doesn’t shift. “Fuck!! Fuck!! FUCK!!” Will flushes it again and again but the color remains and after a few seconds of pacing he tries to scrub the dye away to no avail. Fright consumed every cell in his body, swelling them with terror. With every second Will practically felt the rise in his blood pressure, what would be the consequence for trying to discard of the food? How would he be punished?

Hannibal made his way to Will’s home at Jack’s request to assist the crime scene investigators, Jack and his team were some of the first CSI at the home, but the dogs and Will’s visitors had polluted the crime scene so much, that very little physical evidence could be collected, and even if his was discovered there so what? He had been there many times and just like previous visits he has an ulterior motive, not just one today though he has two. One was to gather the information Jack has on Will’s disappearance so far, and the second is to retrieve the agent’s glasses that he wasn’t wearing the night he became a permanent guest in Hannibal’s home. Jack didn’t even attempt to hide his worry as he paced back and forth in front of the couch whilst Hannibal stood calmly in the centre of the room. "I'm missing something," Jack said out loud to himself.

"Any theories?" Hannibal asked.

"Not yet, well nothing concrete anyway, I think something may have been building up to this."

"You don't think it was random?" Hannibal maintained his composure as he watched the worried Jack pace around the room.

“No I don’t, maybe Will discovered who was behind the murders and he was silenced for that information? Or maybe this was the killers plan all along?”

“For what reason?” Hannibal was quite surprised by the astute comment, impressed that Jack figured it out on the second guess, but would he stick to it? “Perhaps Will is taking some time away from everything?”

“Will wouldn't just leave without telling anyone Hannibal you should know that.”

“Not necessarily, people on the spectrum often have the fight or flight instinct engrained in their every thought, so if something was worrying or bothering Will he may have felt that he had no other option than to disappear rather than talk about it?” Jack brushed Hannibal’s analysis off for the fact that he doesn’t believe Will would just leave, and leave everything behind including living creatures, he was worried about the young agent, especially as he'd been working on their current case.

“No, I don’t believe that Hannibal, why do you believe that?” Jack questioned with genuine curiosity.

“I don’t believe that, you asked me for a theory, I gave you one.”

“Any helpful ones?”

“There is no solid evidence that Will was taken from his home, no signs of attack, no blood, and no foreign DNA. Will’s car is gone which means two things, the attacker came here on foot and took Will in his own car to wherever they were going, or, Will drove somewhere and was taken from wherever he drove to.”

“We have put out a request for any sighting of Will’s car, it is to be pulled over.” Hannibal wasn’t worried about the car still being at his home, he had pulled it around back in case anyone had made an impromptu visit and he had plans to get rid of it by the end of the day.

“The motive definitely isn’t robbery either because everything of value seems to be here.” Jack declared as he eyed up Will’s modest home, his wallet and watch still sat on the table as well as his phone.

“So, what was the motive?” Hannibal was strategic in his questioning, calm and collected he never showed one sign of guilt.

Jack sighed, exasperated with their lack of progress. “I really don’t know Hannibal.” As the man continued to pace Hannibal’s eyes fell to the table and Will’s glasses sat right beside the lures he was so enamored by, making a slow walk across the room Hannibal subconsciously moved the direction of Jack’s pacing, standing in such a way that the man had to begin the repetitive motion were the Doctor just stood. The second Jack’s back was turned Hannibal swiftly placed the lenses into his jacket pocket before his eyes travelled back to the frustrated man, he fought back a smile at the distress and decided to offer up another possible scenario. 

“If Will was taken from here there is a very good chance that he knew them personally.” Giving Jack hints really didn’t worry Hannibal, there is no reason to suspect him.

“What makes you think that.”

“The dogs, if Will was attacked at home and in front of his dogs there is a very good chance the animals would have tried to protect their owner, but there isn’t any blood… so my guess is he wasn’t taken from here.” Jack quickly realised that Hannibal was right, if the young agent had been taken from his home there would be signs of a struggle and blood stains from a possible attack, there was nothing.

“Jack, I apologise but I must leave now as I have a patient to see, why don’t you join me for supper this evening?”

“Usual time?” Jack and Hannibal had become quite close over their meals and work on the case, and Hannibal intended to keep everything as normal as possible.

“Perfect, I will see you this evening.”

Hannibal boycotted his office having cancelled all appointments that day and instead made his way home, when he arrived, he walked around the back of the house and climbed into Will’s car. Luckily his backyard sat in front of a large forest, this gave him privacy as he drove through them taking him onto a backroad, after driving for a while he pulled over and grabbed the gasoline and the clothes Will was wearing the night he became a guest, and threw them in the back seat. The area he had chosen sat beside two roads that lead to and from the city, meaning anyone could have dumped the car, the constant snow and rain would cover the tracks long before it’s found.

After dousing the internal and external features of the car he tossed a match inside and watched as the paint bubbles and recoils like it can feel the heat, wrinkling around the burn. Hannibal watches with motionless eyes as a black wisp of smoke curls upwards like the perfect strokes of an artist. In seconds the yellow flames consumed it entirely. Hannibal began to walk away, maintaining a good distance between himself and the deafening explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the windows as they shattered smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel fell down in a deadly rainfall.

Arriving back home Hannibal picked up the chopping knife and cut the vegetables into perfect matchsticks. Every motion was precise, everything even, uniform, perfect. Hannibal placed the plates on a tray before making his way upstairs, when he saw the empty plate sitting on top of the cart in the hallway he smiled slightly but it soon fell as he glanced in the bathroom and saw the blue that tinged the once white porcelain. The dye didn’t just illuminate with the contents of stomach acid, it also reacted to a harmless liquid that Hannibal had mixed into Will’s breakfast that morning to ensure he still had knowledge if Will in fact did exactly what he had done, ignoring that for the moment though he walked inside to place the tray on the table.

Will sat crossed legged on the bed not daring to look up, Hannibal had never seemed the violent type to Will, but then again, he didn’t seem the murdering, kidnapping, cannibal type either, and all that plagues his mind right now is the impending punishment that he knew was coming.

Hannibal sighed and moved to sit beside Will who still didn’t look up from his fingers, but didn’t move back this time either. Will looked terrified and it did bother Hannibal, he doesn’t want Will to be scared of him, he would never hurt him, there is a big difference in punishments and unnecessary pain and torture. “You didn’t like your breakfast?”

“I wasn’t hungry.” Will lied, he’s anxious about what’s to come, he knows there is something coming and it comes as an electrical storm in his brain that quite honestly, is painful, it's different from a headache and it feels the same as intense sorrow, perhaps as a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go. But the fear he is feeling right now is worse, he doesn’t lift his head high enough to see the man’s expression, he just waits, waits for what he knows is coming. 

Fear has a biological reason and purpose, it is a mechanism to keep you safe, it is part of your natural intuition yet once those feelings of fear have had a little time to be processed, the higher brain switches back on to make the real choice about what to do next, to make a real plan for a viable solution and there is only one plan that comes to Will’s mind. 

“I-I’m sorry Hannibal.” Will still didn’t raise his head, just sniffled as the first tear escaped and dripped down onto his knee, he knows punishment is coming but maybe if he fains an apology it might not be as brutal? Maybe if he can acquire even a shred of Hannibal’s empathy and forgiveness the man would let this one transgression slide?

“Come here Will.” Will shifted forward on his knees, his head still bowed in an unconscious submissive action, and he didn’t fight when Hannibal lifted him sideways onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around Will’s waist Hannibal pulled the agent closer to him, and when Will rests his head against his chest, the Doctor moved to stroke a hand through his hair lightly. There is no exact science to this situation, Hannibal knows the end game and the lead up to that has been planned and thought out meticulously… Will is going to be punished when its deserved, and given comfort when he needs it, and right now comfort is exactly what’s needed, even if that need is currently being disguised with a masked action. 

Hannibal is acutely aware of Will’s apparent submissive behavior, it was more than just normal… it had been expected, he knows that Will is complying without fight because the agent assumes if he fains compliance and acceptance, then the breakfast debacle will be forgotten. Unfortunately though that can’t happen, as much as Hannibal wants to let it slide, he can’t, because that sets a precedent for bad behavior, and that, he will not accept.

Will sniffs dejectedly burying his face a little deeper into Hannibal’s chest, the man’s embrace was warm, protective almost, the arms that held him were soft, yet strong and the feel of his body so close to Hannibal’s unexpectedly soothed him slightly, only for a moment though because within seconds Will wanted to pull away when his mind caught up and swam with past transgressions. Will didn’t pull away though, just allowed Hannibal to stroke at his hair and waist gently in the hopes his submissive behavior would save him from punishment.

“Tell me why you didn’t eat your breakfast Will.”

“I wasn’t hungry.” The hand in Will’s hair dropped back to join the other at the agent’s waist, Hannibal had wanted to trust Will so badly, he prayed that the agent would obey his request, but still he knew on some level that wouldn’t happen, they were still in the very early stages and understandably Will hadn’t quite reached that point of obedience yet. Hannibal can deal with that, really he can, but what he can’t deal with are the lies, the hands wrapped around Will’s waist did more than hold the agent securely, they felt the constant rumbles of hunger that emanated from his stomach.

“I wanted to trust you today Will, but you have thrown it back in my face, and not only have you broken my trust but you have just lied to me. Let this be a lesson to you Will, if you would have told me the truth then maybe we could have talked through this issue, but I warned you that there would be punishment for any rules broken, and I am a man of my word.” Hannibal Lifted Will back onto the bed gently and he began to pant instantly, scooting backwards until his back rest firmly against the headboard and pulled his knees tight to his chest, curling into something foetal as though it would somehow protect him from what was coming next, but most of all he was angry, he was angry that he allowed the hug from Hannibal thinking it would earn forgiveness.

When Hannibal moved to the covered wall Will’s tears started up once more, he hated how much he cried these days… the panic only arose further when he caught sight of what Hannibal placed on the restrained table before he crossed the room back to the bed. Hannibal moved to grasp Will under each arm but the agent used his feet to push himself back and away, becoming hysterical once again. “No! No! No! No!! Please Hannibal!! STOP!! No stop! Please stop.” 

Hannibal can feel the fear vibrate through Will’s body and he can hear the intensity in his tone, there's a great deal of emotion behind the words he is sobbing, and then Hannibal does something new, he does a pre-mortem. Instead of forcing a terrified Will from the bed he releases him and calms himself, thinking of where Will’s usual responses take them at these times. All Hannibal can do is try to make a new and hopefully better choice and see what unfolds, so, instead of being aggressive in his actions, the Doctor sit’s back beside the sobbing agent. 

“Will, I can accept and understand how you feel, and in the same situation I would feel it too, but you need to understand that you broke a rule, and as I have explained many times by this point when you break a rule that action must be followed with consequences. I do not like punishing you Will, really I don’t, and I know that you don’t like it either. Accepting your new life is going to be difficult, and you are going to feel this way for a while… but whenever you are considering doing the opposite to what I ask, you need to take yourself back to how you feel right now ok? I promise that when you begin to trust me and do as I ask, you will be so much happier here.” Will needs validation of his emotions, not some solution or apology, but he also needs to respect Hannibal’s rules. 

Placing an arm around the hunched over Will Hannibal realises it’s is as though he has retreated inside of himself instead of being here in the room, he keeps up the soothing mantra regardless, but it's as if the sounds are arriving in Will’s brain from far, far away and Hannibal’s touch is somehow disconnected. The Doctor talks softly, his words are calm and at a volume that reaches inside and soothes that which ran and hid, it is going to take time for Will’s soul to re-emerge, and there is no other way to make that happen other than patience and time, only then can they welcome that bond that develops.

The game is over, Will knows that no matter how much he fights against it, Hannibal is going to do whatever he is going to do. So, when the man removes his arm from his shoulders and stands to hold out his hand, Will takes it and follows him to the wall.

“Good boy, now, I want you to face the wall for me please, raise your arms and don’t move. I would usually tie you in place but I think you having to hold your own position will add extra discomfort, and unfortunately Will that is what you deserve right now. I am not going to gag you, but you will not make any noises no matter what I do. If you fail to comply with these rules, I will secure you to the bed for the next week until I think you have learnt your lesson. Do you understand?”

“Yes Hannibal…” Will raised his arms and bowed his head against the wall for stability, bracing himself as he listened to Hannibal retrieve the whip from the restrained table before returning to stand behind him. Will’s skin turned clammy, sheened with the glisten of a cold sweat, his eyes squeezed closed as he waited for Hannibal to deliver the fatal blow. Every inch of Will’s body vibrated, anger and fear a constant river that oozed from every pore, he’s trapped in his own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor made by Hannibal.

"You really disappointed me today Will. I understand that you have regrets, and if you take your punishment properly then I will forgive you. I know that you are trying hard in a very difficult situation, but I will not accept outright defiance and I will absolutely not accept you lying to me. I understand how hard everything is for you right now which is why I am going to take it easy on you, however, it isn’t like I have given you any real incentive to be obedient but we are going to change that right now.” Hannibal looked at the quivering form before him and the guilt comes in waves like gasoline in his guts, no matter how much he dislikes punishing Will it is an important part of the design. There was truth in what Hannibal said to Will though, the agent needed to really listen, when there is trust and compliance there can be treats and rewards, but when there is lying and misbehavior, there is punishment. 

Now the whip Hannibal held was the softest one he owned, yes it was going to hurt but not to the extent others in his collection would, at most it will leave a few raised welts but certainly wouldn’t penetrate the skin in any way.

“Why didn’t you eat your breakfast Will?” 

“Because I’m not a cannibal…” Fine if Hannibal wanted an honest answer he would give him one.

“This is why trust is so very important Will, if you would have trusted my words then you would have known the sausage was pork, you would have eaten it, and you wouldn’t be suffering another punishment right now, I don’t want it to be this way with us Will, and it doesn’t have to be, all you have to do is trust me.”

“F-fuck y-you Hannibal.” Will could barely speak through trembling lips and he didn’t care about the cussing, it really couldn’t get any worse. 

“That’s two extra lashings, you know how I feel about that language Will.” Hannibal stands behind Will for what felt like hours, until the young agent feels him bring the first lash down across his bare back.

CRACK!! Will’s eyes go wide and he collapses against the wall, struggling to suppress the scream that wants to escape as he feels the most intense physical pain he had have ever felt.

CRACK!! Will feels the second lash across his lower back and feels his knees go weak as he struggles to maintain his composure.

CRACK!! Will feels the third lash across the back of his thighs and wanted to scream into every one, but right now he is caught between wanting to scream and shout at the man, but he also doesn’t want to anger Hannibal further.

Hannibal finally stopped for a moment and heard the small relieved sound Will made. “We're not finished yet Will, as I said you get two more for using that language.” Will’s entire body trembled from shock when he felt the welts rise and once again Hannibal raises his arm and brings the next lash just below his shoulder blade, the next and final one was brought across Will’s ass, until finally Hannibal dropped the whip back on the table and Will doesn’t think he’d ever heard a more comforting sound.

Will’s entire body burned, he could feel the welts on his skin rising, his arms ached from holding them above his head and decides this was by far the most brutal punishment he had received so far. Hannibal approached and gently took Will’s wrists in his hands and lowered his arms back to his sides, he turned Will to gently lift his chin, forcing eye contact. “Do you have anything to say Will?”

“I hate you…” Hannibal maintained his grip, continuing to force eye contact with Will’s tear blown eyes and watched as his face turned to one of stone. Will fought the grimace that wanted to set across his features, how could he have been so wrong? He forced himself to look back, ignoring the internal need to look away and looked into the eyes of a man he called a friend, a man that he trusted, maybe Hannibal had even been more than that? But he was grossly mistaken. Will thought he had been a master of disguise, as only they could have kept their true feelings hidden from a man as observant as Hannibal. But maybe he hadn’t? Maybe that was why Hannibal thought this was acceptable? Because there were requited feelings… based on the man’s next words it certainly seems that way. 

“Your hatred of me is nothing but a transformation of your own shame and insecurities Will... it is all you deny about yourself yet lack the courage to face. It is far easier to lose yourself in the theatrics of your mind, telling yourself that you hate me, but I think we both know that isn’t truly the case, you cast yourself as the victim because that is easier to swallow than even an ounce of truth that we both know. Now, I will ask again, do you have anything to say Will?”

"Thank you Hannibal," Will feels something inside snap, his tears dried, his stance strengthened, and his face morphed into one of smug contempt. "I'm sorry I didn’t follow your orders Hannibal, it will never happen again… and I’m sorry that you had to take time out of your day to punish me, I’m very grateful." Hannibal sensed the anger that oozed in every word, but smiled regardless and took Will’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Ok, I accept your apology, I don’t want a repeat of it Will.” Hannibal placed a kiss to Will’s forehead and placed the agents head against his shoulder, caressing his lower welted back with one hand as the other gently stroked at Will’s hair. “Go and lay face down on the bed please.” Will didn’t argue the request, just accepted the hug and moved to lay face down, resting the side of his face against the soft pillow and didn’t even attempt to pull the sheet up over him knowing Hannibal would probably refuse that coverage anyway.

In the half-light of the only illuminated lamp Will looks like the shadow he's become, he wants to beg, plead, get down on his knees and tell Hannibal this isn’t right, it isn’t normal, but what would be the point? Will knows that face the Doctor wears, it is the one he wears when his ears are closed and his mind has put up barriers to all new information. The bitterness is rising like bile in Will’s mouth, the darkness in his soul is like a void, a dark void that consumes everything, so he’s left feeling nothing. Empty… just like this room is, away from any other human life and its emptiness is so consuming that Will cannot bare to pretend that everything is okay! Nothing is okay! But screaming about it will get him nowhere so instead he lays, and lets the overwhelming grief consume him.

Hannibal only leaves for a moment to grab the lidocaine from the first aid bag followed by a small bottle of oil before returning to the bed, taking hold of the sheet he folds it and places it over Will’s legs ending it just at the base of his spine, before spreading the agents legs a little wider to settle on knees in between them and pulls of the cap of the tube.

“This will sting a little at first Will, but it will go very numb, very quickly, just relax for me ok?” Will offers up a small nod as he stares off into space, he’s completely broken now and doesn’t think he could offer up a verbal response if his life depended on it. 

“Good boy.” First aid was always the act of loving care, of reassurance, of quiet competence and the first step is the establishment of a nurturing rapport. “Ok deep breath Will.” The second Hannibal’s finger touches the first welt to smear the ointment Will almost screamed, gripping the pillow with both hands he begins a slow pant as Hannibal hushes him, but the pain sears with each touch better than a branding iron and Will’s body wants to curl away from the touch. 

“Shhh it’s ok Will, I have nearly finished.” Hannibal is sure to cover every risen welt with enough ointment that it will remain numb for a while, he doesn’t want Will in pain, he would much rather offer up a loving touch but that will come in time.

Will continues to flinch, grasping the pillow tightly as the man tries to sooth the injuries he caused. The injuries to his flesh will heal long before he is able to heal his brain though, if he ever does, trauma is that way, but when Hannibal finishes applying the slick numbing agent to the last of his welts he finally feels his body relax slightly.

“Well done Will, all finished.” Placing down the lidocaine Hannibal then picks up the oil and warms it in his hands before he traces his hands down the back of Will's neck, and across to his shoulders, always being sure to avoid any risen and raw skin.

“Close your eyes Will.” Will obeys, there is nothing he wants to see anyway, maybe his mind could take him somewhere else? It doesn’t though, because all it can focus on is the unwanted touch. At first Hannibal's oiled hands are gentle, tentative, they are soft as he runs them over Will's back, it is more like the touch of a lover than anything else, and Will almost shivers, stopping himself only with great effort. Hannibal presses down a little harder to Will’s shoulder, his thumbs pressing into the muscle there, but he doesn't dig in too harshly, instead he takes it easy as he slowly works inwards, back towards Will's neck, testing different pressures and different spots... and relishes in the attempt at hidden enjoyment.

“Where are my dogs?” Its almost a whisper, and its almost a plead, but it made Hannibal feel a pang of guilt…

“Alana Bloom has them, she is taking very good care of them and has told me that she will indefinitely if that is what’s needed, try and relax Will.” Will’s eyes fall back closed when he takes some comfort in the man’s response, another shuddered breath is taken when Hannibal moves back to his shoulders, finding one of the knots the Doctor bears down on it with his thumb, a slow, steady pressure that makes Will gasp before he grits his teeth and forces himself to breathe deeply and evenly, trying not to groan against Hannibal’s once again invading, unrelenting hands.

But when Hannibal presses in firmly on a particular spot Will once again grunts in response. Or maybe it’s more like a hum. Low and quiet, but just loud enough to echo in Hannibal’s head. Just loud enough to make him pause. Really, he should have ready for it. It’s perfectly natural to vocalize your content during this sort of activity, but just because it is natural it doesn’t mean it isn’t enjoyable. Hannibal goes over that spot again, pressing in a little deeper, and Will's low voice pools out from his throat again, louder this time.

Once again Will is feeling enjoyment against his will, with his eyes closed everything is intensely relaxing and he feels his eyes become heavy when Hannibal kneads his shoulders more firmly, his hands are warm and precise, soothing almost. After a while the pain from the welts fade away to nothing and the pleasure increases when Hannibal keeps finding knots and working them out, switching from a deep pressure to a delicate, caressing touch until he looks down and sees that Will has fallen into a comfortable sleep.

Looking down at his watch Hannibal deciphers that he needs to leave and prepare supper for Jack, so pulling up the sheet he covers Will and cleans away the oil and ointment before leaving for the kitchen.

Hannibal looked over at the clock when he heard the knock at the door, it was five minutes past seven, it may only be five minutes, but it was unusual for Jack to be late.

“Hello Jack, please, come in.”

"Sorry I'm late Hannibal." Jack stated as he handed Hannibal his jacket when it was requested and followed him through to the dining room.

"It’s no problem, is everything ok?”

“Besides the obvious, yes.”

"Good, how is your lovely wife?"

“Happy to have me out of the house for a while I’m guessing.”

"You should have brought her along for dinner tonight, I would have loved to see her again."

"I tried to get her to come along but one of her friends from work had already invited her to some function, plus I don’t think she wanted to put you out, or offend you again with your cooking."

“I was not put out, and most certainly not offended, maybe just a heads up of her dietary preferences next time?” Jack smiled knowing his wife’s vegetarianism probably should have been fore mentioned before attending Hannibal’s for dinner.

“I hope you don’t mind me prying but has she spoken anymore of her recent diagnosis?”

“No, it’s as though if she ignores it, it doesn’t exist.”

"Just give her some time Jack, denial can be one of the biggest factors when learning of news like that. Has she sought out any form of counselling?"

"No, she hasn’t told anyone, she doesn't even know I have told you, and I would like to keep it that way." Jack replied.

"Again, a normal reaction, nobody will find out from me."

"I know you can be trusted not to disclose private information." Jack’s tone was matter of fact, but Hannibal also heard the warning that he was expected to keep professional courtesy, which was always his priority. "Of course."

A timer rang out in the kitchen drawing Hannibal’s attention, “Please excuse me a moment.” Hannibal moved to finish preparing the appetizer of ‘pure liver’ with fresh mushrooms, simmered in a sauce of parsley and a bouquet garni. With a side of shallots, lemon and white wine sauce. The food is placed with expert precision on the pristine dish, everything had to be perfect, even, clean… every aspect of these preparations soothed a deep-seated need within Hannibal that he would never be able to express with words.

Jack looks at the extravagant table set for two and admires the amount of effort Hannibal always puts into these meals, usually it would be a night of enlightened conversation between two intelligent men but tonight isn’t one of those nights, Jack’s wife had just been diagnosed with cancer and Will was missing, possibly dead, so it was hard to find something to smile about. Jack had never felt as though he had to force one for Hannibal though, most don’t, the man was intuitive and especially easy to talk to, he just always seemed to know when people were dealing with internal pain, and talking with him usually helped.

When Hannibal brought out the appetizer and placed in front of Jack, it pulled him from his thoughts rapidly.

“Looks amazing as always Hannibal thank you, so what delicacy will I be putting in my mouth this time?”

“The appetizer is foie gras, which is duck liver with sautéed fresh mushrooms simmered in fresh parsley and a bouquet of garni, with a side of shallots, lemon, and white wine sauce.”

Jack took a bite and enjoyed the burst of flavors, “Hannibal your food certainly lives up to your presentation.”

“As always, I endeavour to please.”

“You succeed.”

“I happened to catch the news report covering Will’s disappearance, have there been any further updates?”

“No not yet, we have officers keeping their eyes out for Will’s car but so far it hasn’t been seen.”

“Have you spoken with his co-workers? Maybe Will said something about where he was going that night?”

“Yes, Will didn’t divulge that information to anyone, and his students said he was out of the door the second the lecture was over.”

“Perhaps he was avoiding someone?”

“I believe that person was me.”

“Why do you believe that?” Jack looked up and huffed out a small laugh before he looked back down to his food, Hannibal certainly didn’t hold back with his questions, he was always straight to the point and invested when he was talking to you, Jack distantly wondered if that was why they became such good friends in such a short time because he himself was never one to beat around the bush.

“Because his appointments with you are always scheduled two hours after class has finished, that gives him time to report back to me, go home, walk the dogs, and then meet with you… every aspect of his life was routine and precise. But that day Will didn’t exactly want to speak to me due to our conversation the previous day, I assumed he left so early to go and see you to discuss what happened.”

“What happened the previous day?” Jack hesitated to release the information, but his gut feeling right now is that Will left to speak to Hannibal about it and something happened in between that, he just can’t put his finger on what though, there was just something off about the entire disappearance.

“I left him alone to survey a crime scene, a young girl dead on the floor, he was only in there a few minutes but when he left the room he looked beyond terrified and was covered in blood, he seemed to of had some kind of breakdown, and contaminated the crime scene in the process, that is something he had never done before, and… I didn’t exactly take it well.”

“Do you think that has anything to do with his sudden disappearance?”

“I didn’t, not until you gave me the theory he could have left to avoid talking to someone, me and Will have had disagreements before but he has never vanished because of them, but then I have never reacted like that before, he looked panicked, scared and in need of help… and I yelled at him.”

“So, you feel guilty?”

“Yes, but I am still of two minds, there is still a very strong chance this isn’t voluntary… but you think it is? Is that why you don’t seem too worried?”

“I only worry about things that I can control Jack, worrying about anything else makes no logical sense.”

“You and Will became quite close.”

“We did, and I only wish that I had some information that could shed some light on the situation, unfortunately, I do not, but there are still many positive outcomes so don’t give up just yet.” Jack exhaled and offered up the best smile he could, Hannibal had been right, he did feel guilty, Will was great at what he did but he came with his issues and Jack knew that, but when something was wrong he didn’t do anything but make the young agent feel worse and what if that is the reason he is missing.

“Are you finished?” Hannibal’s question once again pulled Jack from his thoughts.

“Yes, thank you, as always it was delicious.”

“Good I hope there is still room for the main course.” Hannibal topped up the wine before returning the empty plates to the kitchen in perfect timing for the next cooking timer.

“Always.” Jack chuckled, regardless of the issues weighing heavy on Jack’s mind it was nice to take a few hours to just relax and clear his mind.

Hannibal inhaled the sweet smell of the cooking meat as he prepared the next course, there were two things that Hannibal knew he did well, talking, and cooking. The first he did for a living and the second he did simply because he enjoyed it. But he also liked how cooking was easier than talking, how the results were slightly more predictable, and how the pleasure of mixing different ingredients was akin to the pleasure of writing verse.

What could be more soothing? Wiping his hands on a dish rag, Hannibal prepared the main course, setting it out beautifully on the plate and carried it back through to the dining room.

“So I know you have your scheduled visit with Abigail tomorrow, and I know we spoke about informing her of Will’s disappearance, but do you think she is emotionally strong enough to be informed about it just yet?”

“I think Abigail is stronger than some people give her credit for, and as Will usually attends these meetings with myself, I feel it would be appropriate to be honest and upfront about what is happening.”

“I am going to trust your judgement in what to tell Abigail, would you like for me to attend the appointment with you?”

“No, thank you though, I will update you after I have spoken to her.”

“That’s no-“ Jack was cut off by his cell phone ringing and excused himself to answer it, he returned moments later with a look Hannibal couldn’t really decipher.

“Everything ok?”

“A report of a burnt-out car has just been called in so I apologise but I have to get down there as some characteristics match the description of Will’s car.”

“Please no apology necessary, would you like my assistance?”

“No it’s fine, I will let you know if anything comes of it and thank you for yet another wonderful meal, my place next time.”

“I look forward to it.” Hannibal handed Jack his jacket and walked him to the door, he wasn’t worried about the car being found, it was part of the design.

Hannibal decided to leave the cleaning until after his evening visit with Will, he needs his sleeping medication in around an hour so that should give him enough time for their next training session, it may run over a little though and he would have to give him the medication a little later because he knows that this instance will not be a pleasant one for the agent, but Hannibal simply can’t wait any longer.

Hannibal was all logic and feigned cool detachment until he touched Will’s skin. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking, every thought. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of Hannibal’s mind, instead the only thing that mattered was touching Will more, kissing his mouth, his chest, but most of all his soul. He tried to be gentle with both but just the thought of Will’s body, just the whisper of his mind, and Hannibal is incapacitated. There are no thoughts, no focus, only desire and the pain of waiting is now too much.

Hannibal isn’t surprised that Will is awake and sitting up in bed when he returns to the room, sitting beside him he pulls out the glasses he retrieved earlier and placed them gently on the agents face, he was a little surprised when Will thanked him instantly without any form of provocation. But in fact Will was grateful, his vision had been semi-blurry since arriving and the headaches were starting to invade. 

“You are very welcome Will, I would like for us to spend some time together now, so I want you to kneel on the floor for me please.” Will wants to argue, he wants to scream and cry but it’s as though his soul has just relented, whatever Hannibal has planned he wants it over with so he can sleep, he wants the wallowing darkness of unconsciousness to invade every cell in his body rather than being here with this man. So against his own internal demands, Will takes Hannibal’s hand as he helps him from the bed and doesn’t fight when he’s pushed gently to his knees right beside it.

“Good boy.” Hannibal is always sure to praise Will when he completes a request without argument, but there are bigger rewards to be earnt, he guesses they will come in time though. Hannibal offers up a slight stroke of Will’s hair and a kiss to the temple before moving to the covered wall to grab the two items needed and then knelt back down behind the agent to gently take each wrist, pulling them behind Will’s back to secure a pair of leather cuffs. Leather will always be Hannibal’s first choice, the metal of steel handcuffs can cause severe bruising, and constant use of them can actually cause serious damage to the hand’s muscles and tendons, which is something he wants to avoid altogether. 

Moving to sit back on the bed Hannibal places a leg either side of Will’s torso and pulls the agent forward a little more with the aid of a hand under each arm, there is no way to move through the cuffs now securing his wrists behind his back or the legs that squeeze his body so Will simply lowers his gaze to the space between Hannibal’s legs, but the man puts a stop to that by slipping a hand under Will’s chin to lift his gaze to meet his own.

“Ok this will feel a little comfortable at first but I’m afraid it is necessary Will, everything is ok, just trust me and breath.” Will is about to drop his head once more but is halted when his head is pulled back quickly, Hannibal is sure to keep the ring gag out of sight until he is able to slip it in Will’s mouth, it will be needed for this activity as the Doctor is pretty certain that given the chance Will would bite.

Will gasps when he feels something hard and rubber forced between his lips and secured behind his head quickly, it forces his mouth open and amplifies the panicked sounds. When Will tests the intrusion with his tongue he quickly realises its some form of ring gag and the realisation of what is about to unfold is terrifying.

Hannibal held his breath, waiting for Will’s reaction when he witnesses him test the intrusion, but he didn't have to wait long when Will began to struggle instantly, Hannibal simply tightened his legs and clasped Will’s cheeks, preventing even the smallest of movement, amplified screams rent the air when Will realized what was about to happen and he now wishes that he had fought this one with everything that he had left in him.

“It’s ok Will.” Hannibal traced a thumb down each cheek, resting their foreheads together in a futile attempt of comforting the terrified agent, but he didn’t want to prolong Will’s fear so offered up a kiss to the forehead and a few more comforting words before he scooted forward, pulling open his belt he raised a little off the bed to push down the fabric of his pants and began to stroke himself to half-mast while his other hand moved to caress the back of Will’s head, ensuring he had a controlling grip of the mused brown locks. Will screamed louder at the firm grip of Hannibal’s legs and hand, he struggled regardless but they promoted very little movement, Hannibal’s strategically placed limbs had complete control of his body.

Hannibal used his grasp to pull the young agent forward slightly and Will’s gaze dropped to the length in front of him and couldn’t help but take in a very shaky breath. The Doctor was hung, there was no way to deny that, he couldn’t swallow the entire length without choking but it didn’t look as though he had a choice.

“Ok, just concentrate on your breathing Will, it will feel difficult at first but just breath through your nose and you will be fine.” Finally, Hannibal used his grip to pull Will’s head down as he guided his cock through the ring of the gag and had to stifle a groan when Will involuntarily swiped his tongue over the intrusion, Hannibal groaned, enjoying the feel of hot breaths pulsing against his skin and pushed Will down even further. 

Hannibal’s reaction is immediate, growling as he throws his head back, taking a sharp inhale when he felt the heat and wetness of Will’s mouth engulf his throbbing length. Will retched when he feels the head of Hannibal’s cock touch his tongue, he tried hard to pull back but the attempt was futile, Hannibal pushes forward forcing another inch down Will’s throat, and he can feel the agent trying not to gag, the protesting groans around the length in his mouth just send delicious vibrations through Hannibal that are almost enough to end it right there.

Hannibal bites his lip in an attempt to distract himself, he was going to cum far too quickly if he didn't take control of himself, he continued to roll his hips forward slowly, uttering encouraging words to the distressed agent as his tongue involuntarily massaged the length in his mouth. “That’s it Will, breathe through your nose." The Doctor mumbled, applying a small amount of pressure to the back of Will’s head while gently rocking his hips forward, pushing himself deeper down Will’s throat. 

Will whined louder when Hannibal's cock hit the back of his throat and he tried to pull back, but the hand on the back of his head kept him firmly in place. "Relax Will." Hannibal urged when Will made another panicked little moan at the lack of air, using the hand behind his head to push the agent down even further. "Relax your throat and swallow." Hannibal’s words of encouragement soon turned to an order as Will spluttered and continued his attempt to pull back, tears began to drench his cheeks as a few more panicked noises escaped his throat but then Hannibal pushed in. All the way in. 

The screaming and panic intensifies when Will quickly realizes that he can’t breathe, Hannibal pulled back slightly allowing a short recovery but paused for only a second before pushing straight back in again, deeper this time until he was all the way in and Will’s nose pressed firmly against his stomach, the agent’s lips were tight around the base of his cock, his hands curling into tight fists as he is left with no other choice than to try and calm his breathing.

Hannibal groaned loudly and continued the slow rhythm of pushing deep into Will’s throat and then pulling back out, nothing but excitement building fuelled on by Will’s noises. Will couldn’t relax, he tried to breathe through his nose but it didn’t help, he tried to swallow but it was impossible, saliva pooled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, he really thought he was going to choke. Tears began a steady stream down Will’s face as Hannibal picked up the pace, groaning as he thrust deeper into the wet cavern, using his grip on Will’s hair to pull him down onto each snap of his hips.

Will continued his fight against the restraints, his cuffed hands tensed and relaxed against his back as the man began to grind his hips faster. The tight, wet heat of Will's mouth felt so amazing that Hannibal didn't let him up, instead he lost himself in the rapidly rising pleasure, moving his hips even faster he kept his hand tight at the back of Will’s head, fingertips digging in slightly. "Good boy… you’re doing so well Will." Hannibal breathed out. 

Using his grip as leverage Hannibal loses himself completely and begins to roughly fuck into Will’s mouth, snapping his hips forward faster, harder, ensuring the agent feels thoroughly used… The hair was soft beneath his fingers and he gave a slight tug in encouragement but Will didn’t react beyond trying to maintain his breathing.

“That’s it… so perfect Will…" Hannibal groaned out applying even more pressure to the back of Will’s head while forcefully rocking his hips faster, pushing himself deeper down Will’s throat with every harsh thrust up. Will whined desperately, trying hard to pull back, but the fingers painfully gripping at his hair kept him firmly in place. "Relax." Hannibal urged when Will made another panicked moan at the lack of air and dragged his fingernails over the skin of his palms. The gagging sounds were becoming more and more aggressive but Hannibal showed no mercy, pulling Will’s head down to meet every thrust tears nothing but pleasured groans from the man.

Will knew Hannibal was getting close as the thrusts began to escalate even further, Hannibal’s breathing became more and more erratic and the groans turned into grunting as his thrusting became even more aggressive, he was actually fucking Will’s mouth, he wanted to die.

Hannibal couldn’t hold back any longer as the pleasure began to steadily rise, he was close, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and twisted his hand in Will's hair holding him still as his thrusts became even faster. "Get ready Will." Hannibal breathed out and Will began to squirm at the warning, screaming around the length when he knew what was coming but the hand in his hair just gripped tighter, refusing his attempt to pull away. 

Hannibal thrust up a few more times and released deep into Will’s throat with a loud groan and the agent’s mouth was quickly flooded with a hot burst of cum, screaming louder around the pulsing length Will tried desperately to pull away but Hannibal didn’t allow him to move. "Swallow." The Doctor demanded, holding Will in place until he felt every drop of his seed slide down the back of his throat. Will’s sobs became desperate crying when Hannibal finally pulled back slightly and the air managed to find its way back into his lungs.

Hannibal let his body sag as he came down from the high, releasing his grip on Will’s hair he smoothed it back down and finally allowed him to pull off, but still didn’t allow Will to move from his kneeling position between his legs. Instead, Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will’s mused locks while using both hands to release the gag, letting it drop to the floor before he moved to caress his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together when he spoke. 

“Good boy… you did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Will’s breathing turned from a panting gasp to a hyperventilating sob as Hannibal rest their foreheads together, each man sucked at the air like it had suddenly become too thick and was now almost difficult to draw in, but for very different reasons.

Will became deaf to the soothing words of Hannibal, rapidly back-tracking on his previously tough stance, instead his entire body vibrated at the sexual assault, his sobs only interrupted with the occasional coughing splutter and a high pitched sound ringing in his ears.

Hannibal leaned forward to remove each cuff and grasps the agent’s cheeks once more…

“I’m so proud of you Will.”


	4. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will suffers another punishment for his mis-behavior and although Hannibal knows that it is necessary to reach the end game of acceptance he feels immense guilt for it... another act is performed and as much as Will hates it he enjoys it! 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone following this story especially to the ones who have left a comment and a kudo it has been really appreciated and I hope the story is enjoyed going forward!

Hannibal sat at the kitchen isle going over every possible breakfast option that morning, the meals need to be eaten in their entirety going forward so he needs a counter attack for Will’s picking habits. Maybe Hannibal was overthinking it? He always put every ounce of passion and love into the food he cooked which included presentation, so simple meals were often overlooked, but maybe that’s exactly what he needs right now? Simplicity.

Hannibal settled on toasted sandwiches, chosen against his better judgement, even the name, ‘toastie’ it was just a lower food level that he never visited. Hannibal pulled out the frying pan and set the heat to low, placing the wholegrain bread in the base to slowly become a golden brown as he set out the cheese and meat, pastrami for Will, a man named Kevin for him. The brie has been placed in a pan to slowly bake in the oven so that it's melted to perfection, the only thing holding its structure was the thin silver sides, and any rise in it would send an ooze of molten cheese flowing onto the racks below so Hannibal was careful when he removed it to pouring some into each bowl of different meat before placing it between the pre-toasted slices and giving it one more turn in the frying pan.

Hannibal served the meal on a fine white china plate and on the side is a bowl of whole-berry cranberry sauce made from scratch that just gives the entire meal a rustic wholesome feel. The aroma made its way through the kitchen, announcing that the low chef’s education breakfast was ready, but the man was nervous for Will’s reaction, as he wouldn’t be able to pick at the food, but that was the whole point. For every meal now the food was pushed ungraciously around the plate, only small, selected bites were eaten when the agent was told he had to eat at least half.

No more. 

If Will had to put his current feelings in to words it would be confused, he is trying to forget Hannibal whilst being trapped by Hannibal, it was a confliction in emotions that he has never dealt with before and it was hard. Will is being forced to do things he doesn’t want to, and he’s been forced to accept things that make his skin crawl… but if his interpretation of the Doctors words is correct, the worst is yet to come.

When Hannibal brought up breakfast and set out the table Will didn’t look up from the bed, he sat crossed legged fiddling with the chain fixed to the ankle cuff still angry and sickened by the previous night’s attack, but clearly his feelings were not being acknowledged. Hannibal merely stepped into the room and began to set up breakfast with only a good morning offered up, there was no guilt, no regret, or apologising looks on the man’s face, just a callous demeanor. 

“How about you go and take a shower?” Hannibal moved to release the ankle cuff as Will looked anywhere but at him, cringing slightly when the man ran gentle fingers around the cuffed area of his ankle apparently checking for any bruising.

“Ok.” Will grit his teeth at the demand that was veiled as a request, but he was happy to take any opportunity to be away from the man and didn’t take Hannibal’s hand that was offered when he stood from the bed, instead Will just looked away in disgust before making his way to the bathroom. Hannibal allowed the slight dip in the agent’s politeness knowing that Will was understandably angry, and probably feeling nothing but despair after last night, but that isn’t a behavior he will allow often.

Hannibal took the opportunity to strip the bedding whilst the agent showered, replacing it with fresh linens as Will turned the dial and waited until the pipes spat out the warm water before easing his way in, he reached for the soap and started scrubbing up but he couldn’t think about anything other than what just happened, and the possible… definite, repercussions. Will had been rude, well, Hannibal’s definition of rude anyway but he tried to brush off the thought, closing his eyes he placed his hands against the shower wall letting the hot water pour over his body as he tried to wash away the feeling of Hannibal’s invading hands against his skin.

When Will had finished, he turned off the water and walked over to the towels, drying himself off and re-dressed in the small black shorts he had just rid himself of before forcing himself to leave the bathroom. There was so much more to surviving this situation than the persistence of the flesh. Long after Will's tears had dried and his abrasions have healed, his sense of self will always remain in tatters. Already he felt like a distortion what he once was and guesses he will always be unable to find his way back.

“Feel better?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal moved to reattach the cuff and even the slight graze of his fingers has Will shuddering, the touch is the man's creeping hands, his coarse stubble on his neck as he whispered words that cannot and will not ever be expunged from Will’s mind, his only solace is the dark nights and his thought of killing Hannibal, making him pay.

“Good. Breakfast is ready, come and sit down please, I thought that we could have a talk about things Will.” Once again when Hannibal completed the elaborate set up Will sat at the table when asked to in an effort to avoid any unnecessary conversation. Or worse still, another punishment. The young agent freezes slightly at the sight of the food before sitting down though, it was a toastie, and yes he liked them, but oozing out of the side wasn’t only cheese, there was meat mixed in also… there is no way he can separate what he doesn’t want to eat and Will quickly realises that was intentional.

“It’s pastrami Will, and I would like for you to eat it. All of it.”

“I’m not hungry.” Will lied.

“Will I don’t want to revisit the idea of forcing you to eat ok? But if I have to, I will. I promise you it’s pastrami so please try and eat it for me, all of it.” Hannibal really didn’t want to go down the feeding tube route again, that wasn’t pleasant for either of them, but he has to keep Will healthy by any means necessary. 

Will picked up half the sandwich gagging internally, it looked like pastrami, it smelt like pastrami, but for all he knows human flesh could have a similar taste and smell, after a few moments he decides it’s best to eat voluntarily rather than to have something unknown mulched up and forced down his throat.

“You said you wanted to talk, about what?” Will grieved on the inside, but believed that he was hiding his sorrow from Hannibal, he wanted to appear strong and indifferent and maybe even pliant? If he does then maybe there will be a dip in Hannibal’s guard and a chance at freedom. But the Doctor was just one of those people that can read anyone easily, especially Will, Hannibal could see every emotion and intent in his eyes, his movements, his drooping posture… everything gave Will away.

The behavior is also textbook, the bouts of anger as well as the attempts at appearing placid, Hannibal knew that.

“Just about how you are feeling recently, if there is anything you need.”

“Trapped, and needing my freedom?”

“A little anxiety given the situation is perfectly normal Will.”

Will huffed out a mocking laugh. “Not anxious Hannibal, angry, trust me I have dealt with anxiety my entire life and this isn’t that.”

“Anxiety disorders are very common amongst people on the spectrum Will, and when a person can’t rid themselves or escape from anxiety what follows is anger.”

“I am aware of that thank you Hannibal, but the only reason I can’t ‘rid’ myself or escape that anxiety is because I am being held prisoner and abused.”

“As I have said in time you will not view the situation as entrapment, but nothing gets better if you don’t face things, including the situation you find yourself in now.”

“Please tell me Hannibal, how does one go about facing rape and assault? This has nothing to do with me, or anxiety, or my place on the spectrum! You. Have. Kidnapped. Me. And I would say I am having a pretty normal reaction to that.”

“We cannot change the situation right now Will, but we can change how you feel about it, that is why I continue to bring it back to anxiety, it can promote a decrease in self-esteem, you have a very low self-esteem Will and that is one thing this situation can help to deplete. Five percent of people on the spectrum have difficulty looking at themselves in the mirror, they will do it when they have to, but tend to look away quickly, a similar behavior is also displayed in these five percent of people which is the refusal to entertain knowledge of their own circumstances, these two behavior’s often come hand in hand and I believe you display both Will.” Will used to enjoy speaking to Hannibal, he loved the riddles and complicated talk, it entertained his mind and made for a very interesting friendship. But right now he has nothing but hatred for the man’s words.

“Again, what exactly does me not facing my condition have to do with being abducted and raped Hannibal? But for the record, I more than anyone else have full knowledge of my current predicament.”

“The only way to conquer something Will is to understand it, to face it, and once you are armed with all the knowledge you need you can fight back, when there are no more gray areas in an issue it loses its power over you… and that is what I want for you… I want you to face yourself and your true feelings so that you can begin to move forward.” Will almost laughed at the man’s response, Hannibal was seriously telling him that he had to face being abducted and abused so that they could move on from it? MOVE ON FROM IT?? If Hannibal really thought they could move passed this and create some type of accepting relationship then he was a lot crazier than Will originally thought.

“I guess I will just have to have my own opinions on this twisted life and keep my mouth shut wont I? Because I wouldn’t want to upset you.” Hannibal made abrupt eye contact with the young agent at hearing the unmistakable anger in Will’s voice.

“Why is that Will?”

“Well we all know your solution to problematic people, but aside from that I also have the threat of punishments.” Will looked back down at the sandwich he was fiddling with and tried to ignore the feeling of rising anger before it explodes and results in another one of these barbaric punishments.

“I would never hurt you Will, and you would never be punished for telling me how you feel.”

“You and I clearly have very different definitions of hurting someone then Hannibal. So you will have to forgive me if I don’t have one hundred percent faith in that statement.”

“Please talk to me Will.”

“About what Hannibal!?” For the first time Will met the Doctors line of sight in frustration, what the hell is he supposed to say??

“Anything you want, maybe about how you are feeling?”

“How are you feeling Hannibal? Do you have any regrets? Anything you are feeling bad about? Anything you want to talk about?” Every time Hannibal opened his mouth Will got angrier. At first the agent made a deal with himself to swallow his retort and just do as he was asked, smile and move on until he could find a way to break free from these walls, but for some reason masking his feelings only made him feel worse. 

If Will just submits sweetly then Hannibal would feel empowered to micromanage every little aspect of his life, but that’s exactly how it’s going to be now isn’t it? The Doctor is going to manage every damn thing! It will have to be done his damn way and whatever he wants, Will is going to have to give. Every word the man spoke stung, only fuelling the fire that burned inside of Will, every violated phrase, every violating touch was like gasoline to his anger, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted, but still he just glared not allowing it to take over.

“No, my feelings are not what matters.”

“So, it’s ok to talk about me? We can talk about how I feel, my fears… my abuse, but we can’t talk about you, and your actions? Your issues? Hmmm… seems fair.” Will’s knuckles turned white from clenching his fists too hard, he gritted his teeth from effort to remain silent, but his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid burning, slicing, potent. Will’s face was red with suppressed rage and Hannibal was just waiting for it to peak and explode.

“This isn’t about me Will.”

“Forgive me Hannibal but I think this is entirely about you! And apparently your ‘needs’ so, you want me to talk? Right now I hate you, more than I have ever hated anyone, I trusted you, I cared about you, and in return for that you kidnapped me and raped me.”

“I haven’t raped you Will.”

“Ha! Not yet! But ok if you would like to talk semantics, sexually assaulted me. Repeatedly.”

“I had, and have my reasons for everything I am doing Will, and one day when you are calmer, we will talk about them and you will understand them. But even before that night you kept coming back to me Will, why?” Hannibal placed down his fork to clasp his hands in front of him and focused on the young agent trying to look everywhere but at him.

“Because you got inside my head.”

“So, you think that I manipulated your feelings towards me?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t say that with too much conviction Will, there is no confidence in your answer.”

“Well I am.”

“Before you knew anything, what were your feelings towards me?”

“That doesn’t matter anymore, everything has changed.”

“It has, and you will soon see it is for the better.”

“Well we will have to agree to disagree on that won’t we?”

“For now.”

“Please just tell me why Hannibal.”

“Not just yet, you are not ready to hear it Will, but if you trust me then everything will get better for you, and that in itself is justification for my actions.”

“With you what hides behind the lies are the truths, and you never know where you are with a liar. What lies behind your betrayal may be honest in your eyes, but it isn’t Hannibal. What concealed my pain when I needed it the most was you, and I can’t allow myself to forgive you for what you have done, any of it, because it’s wrong.”

“You think I didn’t notice what you felt Will, what you still feel, those feelings are still present they are just currently being masked by a thinly veiled feeling of hatred. I know it’s of no comfort right now, but I promise everything will make sense soon, can you honestly tell me that the only thing you feel towards me is hatred?”

"I don't know why I would bare my soul honestly for someone who would never even bother to show me a thread of theirs! To someone who could do something so cruel so easily! So yes Hannibal the only thing I feel right now is hatred.” Hannibal noticed Will’s choice of words, the agent didn’t proclaim to be angry AT him, but rather just feeling the emotion, and that declaration didn’t come from Will’s cognitive thought, no, that came from his subconscious. 

“I care about you Will and I just want you to be happy here, with me. Very soon those feelings of anger and hatred will break the haze and give way to how you really feel.”

“Those feelings of hatred will never go away! Dehumanisation requires a severe level of emotional indifference Hannibal and that is the opposite emotion to love and care, what you have done has inched you closer to the embodiment of evil... if you could actually be any closer that is.”

“Well I am sorry that you feel that way Will.” A simple itch that was scratched in Will’s his inner elbow was all it took to top off the rage, the action revealed the unknown fact to him that he had once again been given another injection, he hadn’t. the newly revealed hole was from the needed blood draw but apparently he has only just noticed as the smallest of scabs had formed, Hannibal watched as Will looked down at the tiny puncture wound before looking straight back up at him and prepared for the latest break in anger.

At first there was silence as rage filled Will’s stomach, it was the anticipated second bout of anger that Hannibal was glad to finally witness as things can finally move on after this second impending breakdown. There will still be plenty of anger and hatred yet to come, but after working in the psychology field for a while now Hannibal knew the severity of the stages and after the second major meltdown, things tend to calm.

Will felt his ears getting hot, angry at the fact he had been given more drugs, not only against his will now, but this time against his knowledge, what would they do? What were they? He glared at Hannibal and threw down the sandwich before he spat out with hatred. "HOW DARE YOU!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME NOW!?" Will wasn’t sure why it enraged him so much, he had been forced to accept that he doesn’t have a choice about what happens to him right now, but the fact it was against his knowledge hurt even more.

“I haven’t given you anything Will, I had to extract some blood to test for any adverse side effects of your current medications, I thought it would be easier if you were sleeping taking in to account your aversion to needles.” Hannibal explained trying to diffuse the pending situation, but it only added fuel to Will’s wrath.

"YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME THINGS AGAINST MY WILL!!" The young agent snapped, grabbing the knife beside his plate and standing to point it directly at the man. He’s tired of being here! He’s tired of this fucked up situation! He’s tired of Hannibal using his body in any way he chooses and now he’s making more decisions about his internal structure??

“I WANT TO GO HOME!!” Both men stood from the table but only Will was hysterical, Hannibal maintained his composure through the latest melt down and smiled slightly, only enraging the agent further. The Doctor had already anticipated Will using the utensils as a weapon at some point, and he certainly wouldn’t have given them to Will if he didn’t know how to remove it from the young agent in under five seconds flat.

“Will, this is a good thing, you need to work through your anger so that we can deal with everything else.” Hannibal took one step forward and so did Will, raising the knife higher. Will’s temper was like TNT, like trained boxers they circled one another, the young agent’s gloves were off, it was fighting time. Hannibal knew Will would use the knife if he got close enough to, so he had to be careful, it wasn’t Will in charge of his cognitive function right now, it was fear and desperation.

“YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDE ANYTHING!! YOU KIDNAPPED ME TO RAPE ME!!”

“Will, give me the knife and then we can talk.”

“YOU DON’T GET TO KEEP ME PRISONER HERE!! I DON’T WANT TO TALK I WANT TO GO HOME!!” Will’s voice threatened to break mid shout, but he wouldn’t allow himself to appear weak. Not anymore.

“Will, you are not a prisoner, you are mine, and you are just not thinking clearly right now. I am only going to ask you one more time and then I’m going to take it, please give me the knife and let’s talk. If you do, then we can forget this happened and there will be no repercussions for it. But if you don’t, you really won’t like the punishment Will.” Will really wasn’t sure what the end game was, but he refused to back down, all he has to do is get close enough… he has to, because Will knows that Hannibal is right, if he misses, the ‘punishment’ for this is not going to be a pleasant one.

In the blink of an eye Hannibal moved forward and grasped Will’s wrist hard, squeezing tightly as with perfect precision he spun the young agent around, pulling him back against his chest and held him there. Will continued to struggle against the man’s strong grip until he eventually lost feeling in his hand and dropped the knife, the second it was on the ground Hannibal kicked it away and released Will stepping away from him once more.

“Let’s sit down and talk ok?” It is fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm. It is a biological button better left alone but when something frightens a person then a primitive part of the brain is activated to produce aggression. So, as much as Hannibal wanted the knife attempt to be the only one it wasn’t, there was nothing that could be said or done in that moment to quell Will’s rage other than attack, and attack he did.

“No. I am leaving Hannibal, now.” The words were spat out with nothing less than hatred as Will charged at Hannibal who was already braced for the attack, he tried to pull the keys from the man’s pocket and swung at him vigorously when he realised that wasn’t going to happen, Hannibal narrowly dodged each punch working his hands around Will’s torso turning them around and away from the table before he injured himself. 

Will used the man’s grip for leverage as he lifted his legs from the floor and used them to push hard against the wall sending them both to the ground. Will tried to pull away from the man but Hannibal kept a tight hold around his torso, so the young agent changed tact and slammed both elbows backwards into the man’s ribs repeatedly trying in vain to get loose from the tight hold.

Hannibal had to give Will his dues, he was a fierce fighter.

Hannibal rest his back against the bed as Will continued fighting against the grip around his waist. The knot in Will’s stomach threw itself upward into his throat with the force of a catapult, driving out a keening moan which grew in strength, rising into a scream. Hannibal turned slightly, angling Will’s legs towards the second chair beside them, giving Will another outlet for his anger.

It was made from flimsy wood put together with glue so that Will’s socked feet wouldn’t get hurt. Will continued to kick out hard, breaking the chair on first contact. Will threw all his anger into his legs, kicking at it repeatedly as the wood shattered and split. Still he screamed as though he didn’t need breath… When nothing more stood, just a pile of shattered pieces only then did the young agent stop. Will’s entire body fell back against the broad chest as he panted through shuddering breaths, Hannibal loosened his grasp, keeping one arm around his stomach as he prepared for the sobbing he knew was coming.

He wasn’t wrong.

The salty release calmly flowed into the young agent’s mouth, forcing him to taste his own sorrow as the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Will’s face. The pain came in waves, minutes of sobbing and desperate struggling broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling Will back into the outstretched arms of his emotional grief. The agents remaining thread of strength frayed before breaking him completely, sending him plummeting over the edge into darkness. He just couldn’t control the hysterical sobs that shook his frame, he fought to reclaim control over his body but lost again and again, shocked by the sounds escaping his lips.

The panic starts like a tightening of the chest, as if the muscles are trying not to let another breath in, but instead to die. Then the breath comes, shallow, panicked, as his mind becomes static, thoughts replaying horrors in a slideshow effect. Sitting on the floor his limbs unwilling to work…

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” The words are breathed out in hyperventilating gasps and Hannibal simply gripped him tighter.

Will stopped fighting and just went lax against Hannibal’s chest, he doesn’t care anymore, he just feels so void of any hope, there is nothing but disgust and hatred left, the betrayal by Hannibal was too immense to cope with but the assaults were even worse. Hannibal had always understood the significance of things, he was that listening ear, the one who would just listen with a soft face and kind words, the Doctor had been his entire support system, but now that was all gone.

“I-I fucking hate you… I fucking hate you. Please god help me.” Will sobbed out. At first there was silence, a misty haze upon the horizons of Will’s mind and he could feel the hard painful lump in the back of his throat as more tears began to form. Slowly his breathing hallowed itself and the tears began to spill, streaking Will’s face as hysterical sobs shook his thin frame, threatening to tear him apart from the inside, the agent continued to fight for control over his body but it was impossible, even he was shocked by the sounds escaping from deep within his chest. "Please Hannibal… I can't take it anymore." 

Hannibal was internally enraged, that was too far on Will’s part and he will not tolerate this behavior. An impending breakdown was inevitable yes, but Hannibal gave Will an out, all he had to do was put down the knife and sit down, but he didn’t, and not only didn’t he sit down but he launched a vicious attack and now he has cussed once more, that he will not accept. Hannibal promised a punishment that Will wouldn’t like and that is exactly what he intends to provide, but first he spends a few minutes slowly swaying the agent, waiting for his breaths to even into a remotely calm pattern.

Standing without a word Hannibal braced an arm around the agent’s chest and pulled him up with him, walking toward the table he sat Will in the only remaining intact chair and moved toward the bed. Releasing the catch from the wall he extended the chains and pulled the arm restraints further down before doing the same with both ankle cuffs, Will’s body began to vibrate with fear as he watched on, pulling his knees tight to his chest in the chair he couldn’t move save for the violent trembles ravishing his entire body, frozen as he awaits the latest barbaric act to be committed. 

“W-what are you doing?? What are you doing?” The panic starts like a tightening of the chest, as if the muscles are trying not to let another breath in, but instead to die. Then the breath comes, shallow, lungs unable to move much against the suddenly heavy ribs. Will’s mind becomes static as it anticipates what’s to come, though the thoughts make no sense, instead it just replays of horrors of what has already transpired. 

“If you cannot control your own actions Will then I am forced to, and if you cannot control your own words then I am forced to control them for you. I truly thought after your last punishment you would learn your lesson but clearly not, you have forced my hand Will, I did not want to do this but I am left with no alternative.” Hannibal continued to lay out the restraints as Will watched on in frightful condemnation, trying but failing to ascertain what was about to happen from the Doctors words alone, as if the anticipation of the act could release him from those feelings of fear. 

Before Will knew it he’s pulled from the chair with a gentle grasp around his wrist but he pulls back, his limbs unwilling to work at all as he is dragged impossibly closer to the bed, his feet push hard against the ground in a desperate attempt to push himself away from his impending punishment, shrieking louder than he thought possible. Will’s upper body and shoulders wrack hard with every sob that forces its way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath, he throws his head back to let out a blood curdling scream when the man changes tact and throws Will over his shoulder to carry him over to the bed. 

The agent fought back, desperately struggling against Hannibal as he’s thrown down onto the bed, his legs kicked out in chaotic strikes, and his arms did the same, his entire body flailing as he screamed into each sob, desperately trying to push Hannibal away. “NO! NO! NO! STOP!! STOP!! LET ME GO! STOOOOOOP!!” The scream came again, desperate and terrified, before he was even aware of making a conscious decision Will’s legs kick out harder, pounding furiously against any part of Hannibal that he can reach.

“The longer you behave like this Will, the longer this punishment will last, so if I were you I would stop right now.” Hannibal loses patience and pressed his knee against Will’s chest, pushing down hard as he forces the panicked agent’s back down against the mattress, Will was fast, but Hannibal was more focused, grabbing both of Will’s wrists the Doctor pinned them above his head, holding them with one hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a syringe.

Catching sight of the needle Will fights back even harder, screaming as Hannibal pulls the cap off with his teeth and jams the pointed edge into his thigh, the screams turn to groans when Will feels his entire body become heavy and finally Hannibal was able release his hold and moved to the covered wall to grab further restraints before moving back to manipulate the agent’s body into the perfect position.

Will’s hands were pulled back above his own head and tied at the elbows with a supple leather strap with disturbing efficiency before the cuffs were then attached to his wrists and pulled taught. Moments later Hannibal moved to his legs, bounding them together with a further strip of leather just below his knees and attached each cuff to his ankles ensuring the agent was pulled completely vertical and before long, the only movement Will was capable of was a useless squirming.

A hand came down to the thin shorts and Will felt the material cut away from his body before the hand moves up to his face and Will flinched away from it, shuddering in renewed horror as Hannibal gently stroked his face, wiping away some of the tears. Will could only watch as the man pulled another strip of cloth out of the pile and brought it up to his face before the blindfold went over his eyes and was tied just as securely as everything else. 

“Now, you are going to stay in here, in this position until I think that you have learnt your lesson, if you actually ever do that is, because I am tired of giving you chances Will.” Hannibal stood for a second, straightening out his suit and composing himself, before he calmly sank back to the bed, sitting beside the agent to softly pet at Will’s hair. “I gave you the rules, and I have given you warnings, I even gave you ample opportunities to redeem yourself but still you just don’t learn. You did this to yourself Will… all you had to do was behave.” 

Hannibal moved to the thermostat and raised the temperature in the bedroom a few more degrees in an attempt to make it a little more uncomfortable for the young agent during his impending punishment. As it turned out, Will didn’t just sweat profusely during sleep and what Hannibal assumed were nightmares, but also when he was in the midst of panic attacks.

Once again the guilt was more than just present in Hannibal, it was overwhelming when he looked down at the distraught agent, this was a punishment he so desperately wanted to avoid altogether as it entails constraint, Will’s entire body was bound and restrained and for someone on the spectrum that level of constriction was unbearable, that was exactly why a sedative was used. 

Will’s panic took over, driving out any thought but escape, he continued to scream and thrash as best he could, he knows he is breathing but the air just won't go in, it felt as though his lungs were slowly filling with water, as if there is just less space in them for the air. The exertion brings on more breathlessness, like the air around him is devoid of oxygen, his ribs heave up and down but no benefit comes and all that follows is dizziness. 

“HANNIBAL PLEASE!!! I’M SORRY HANNIBAL!! PLEASE LET ME OUT!! HANNIBAL!!!!” Will heard the bedroom door open and close but couldn’t stop the pleading, begging the man to let him go before he made it out of the exit door but it was no use, soon that door opened and closed also. Will continued to scream and struggle, until his body finally succumbed to the sedative. The darkened space swirls unrestrained beneath the blindfold and it felt like his innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole, the nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and despite being bound uncomfortably, and fighting it with everything he had, slowly the world went black as he slowly fell unconsciousness.

When Will awoke, the ache in his arms still bound above his head reminded him instantly of where he was and what had happened. His eyes were still covered, and he had no way of telling how long he’d been asleep. But more than that, he was hungry, thirsty, and most insistently, he needed to pee. He tried to ignore it, hoping that Hannibal would be up again soon, and that he would be allowed to relieve himself. Surely the man didn’t want him pissing all over the bed? But one small movement, and a loud crinkle of plastic emanated from beneath him and a fresh bout of humiliated tears began, with how prepared the man had seemed so far he couldn’t believe that it hadn’t occurred to him. 

Will couldn’t do that, he won’t. He will hold it as long as necessary… he had been bound at eight am and it was now just after seven, but he had no way of knowing that. As what felt like hours passed, though in reality it was a lot longer Will heard Hannibal enter the room. Quietly at first, he tried to mumble out a plea, he didn’t really want to get the man’s attention, but he didn’t want to piss himself either. There was no response, so he raised his volume, and increased the plea. “Hannibal… I-I need to go.” But it was no use, either the man couldn’t hear him, or he just didn’t care. Will felt like the latter was more likely. Hell, the Doctor was probably taking some sick enjoyment out of it. 

“Hanni-”

“Please be quiet Will, don’t make me gag you too.” Will stilled at the threat and just focused on keeping his bladder in control. It wasn’t as if he cared about getting piss all over the bed, but he’d suffered enough humiliation already, Will could only imagine how much worse this would be if he had to lay in a pool of his own urine. The agent also had no idea how Hannibal would react? Maybe he would find it amusing to see him degrade himself further, however the plastic sheet had obviously been put there for a reason. But is it a test? Would he be punished for using it? Hannibal obviously had no qualms about hurting him, and if the man got even angrier Will had no idea what he would do. As bad as this situation was, as bad as he was sure it was going to get, Will didn’t want to die.

But it wouldn’t be long before he didn’t have a choice. The pressure was building, and it was already almost painful to keep it in. It didn’t even serve as a distraction, just an insistent reminder of the situation he was in.

Will continued to writhe, wanting to desperately explain that he just wanted to take a fucking piss, but he was ignored, and a few moments later, it was too late. Will’s bladder decided it had had enough. Will whined out in shame, the heat rose in his cheeks when he felt the warm liquid begin to pool around his groin before running down his legs, soiling the plastic sheet below his hips, he tried to shrink into himself, but the restraints didn’t allow a simple movement. Will wanted to die when Hannibal’s sigh told him that he was seeing every excruciating moment of this, but his bladder refused to stop until it was empty, and as a final kick to his wounded pride was Hannibal’s attempt at comfort and his next move.

“It’s ok Will, it doesn’t matter we will get you cleaned up.” Will cried like there was too much raw pain inside him to be contained, he cried like his spirit needed to break loose from his skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. The soothing words of Hannibal made no difference at all. Will was beyond all natural methods of calming, his entire body wracks into each sob and Hannibal doesn’t think he’s hated himself this much ever, it was a strange feeling a self-loathing he had never experienced.

“Please le-” Hannibal sat beside Will with a sigh, taking a tissue to wipe away the tears that had slipped beneath the blindfold he was glad Will was wearing right now as his own face was consumed with nothing but guilt and self-hatred. Hannibal didn’t get a morsal of satisfaction from Will being in this position, it was just necessary to reach the end goal, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch. 

“Will, I am going to have to ask you to be quiet, I’m afraid you don’t have the luxury of words right now that is part of your punishment. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, we will get you cleaned up and you will feel much better.” Will’s heart raced as he felt the bindings on his legs being loosened but the cuffs remained, instead of keeping his ankles together though, Hannibal pulled the restraints tight, involuntarily spreading Will’s legs wide and he whimpered knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Will’s entire body jolted when he heard the unmistakeable crinkle of a pack of wipes and did everything he could to keep quiet and ignore the roaming hands pulling apart his thighs. A cold wipe followed, sliding between his legs invading every crease that he possessed as Hannibal cleaned away the urine, it feels vile and disgusting and Will just wants this horrible situation to be over. He wants it to be a nightmare. Unable to hold back the tears though he sobs, and struggles to the point Hannibal has to pull the restraints even tighter. 

“Shhh It’s ok Will, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Will was passed embarrassed, he was mortified as Hannibal cleans him thoroughly, offering up a small amount of reassurance when a loud sob caught in Will’s throat as the man gripped his hips and lifted his butt from the bed to remove the soiled plastic sheet and quickly replaced it with a fresh one, hushing the agent as he did. It was as though Will was been completely unreasonable, throwing a tantrum over absolutely nothing, like he hadn’t just been violated in the most disgusting way possible.

“There we go all finished, I think you need an early night Will and some time to think about things.” Hannibal cleared away the supplies and washed his hands before sitting back beside Will on the bed, running a soothing hand through the sweat filled locks. “So, I will be giving you your sleeping medication now, I’m afraid that you will not be eating or drinking this evening or in the morning, you need to learn that if you wish to behave abhorrently then the punishment will match.” Will screamed through gritted teeth when he felt the prick of yet another needle, but didn’t fight the blackness that took over, preferring to be asleep.

True to his word Hannibal didn’t appear in the morning but Will was almost relieved, any time away from Hannibal is a good thing in his mind and although his mouth was dry and his stomach was empty, the lack of any kind of intake just made it easier to hold his bladder and bowls. Will guessed it was early, he couldn’t really be sure, the blindfold didn’t only take away sight, it took away any type of orientation. 

The ache in his body had now faded to one of uncomfortable numbness, it was a silent torture that Will was really beginning to struggle with, for hours he laid there in silence and there is almost a point he wants Hannibal to come back. The sobbing turned to screams of anger, that sizzled right back down to tears and the only thing that forced the agent back to silence was the sound of the door opening and the unmistakeable sound of the food cart been wheeled in, soon the room was awash with the smell of food, and Will’s stomach growled.

Will didn’t know if he was allowed to speak just yet, so he kept himself silent, not wanting to do anything that might risk the man denying him food. Instead he just listened, his head followed the places of movement as the man moved around the room. It seemed to take forever before Hannibal finally came over to him and sat beside him on the bed, Will heard a sigh and jerked when he felt the soft touch of fingers caress the side of his cheek.

“I bet you are feeling quite uncomfortable by this point Will?” There was no vocal response, Will didn’t want to risk it so just nodded. “Are you ready for something to eat and drink now?” Hannibal had barely finished the question before Will was nodding, though he kept quiet.

Hannibal picked up the plate and for the first time found it difficult to look at Will, the blindfold had meant to be a punishment for Will but now he questions if that was really the case, maybe he just couldn’t bring himself to look into Will’s eyes as he bestowed a corporal torture. All behaviour is a form of communication and the agent’s communicated pain beyond all coping, Hannibal took that moment to see his soul, to see the pain being caused behind his own actions and had genuine remorse, but he has to focus on the end game. So, Hannibal let the love he had for Will well up inside of him and shine though his eyes, reminding himself that it won’t always be this way, he has to tell himself that, he has to believe that. 

Soon there will be nothing but arms extended in gentleness from each, and a craving to receive it, they just have to get passed the hard part, and then once again Hannibal will become Will’s anchor in that personal storm when he is suffering.

“Ok, good boy. Open your mouth.” Will hesitated for only a moment, but nodded reluctantly and opened his mouth, he stupidly thought the man would untie him but clearly not. There was no way to refuse though Will is way too hungry to even care what or how he is being fed, his stomach growled loudly as the smell of the food came closer, and he was rewarded with a mouthful, he barely even chewed before swallowing, his body taking over in its drive to satisfy its needs.

“Good boy.” Will took each mouthful that was offered, but the man was slow, torturously so. Each mouthful was given after a delay, and it was hard to fight the temptation to complain, but Hannibal knew what he didn’t, that Will’s stomach might not be able to handle the food if he was allowed to eat as quickly as he wanted, and how would he know that? Will had never been this hungry before. When he was done with each mouthful, the agent left his mouth hanging open in anticipation for the next bite, but kept himself from showing any other signs of his impatience.

Finally when the plate was empty Hannibal wiped around the agents mouth before offering up a straw to the cool glass of water but repeated the action of pulling back after each sip, not wanting Will to drink too quickly and vomit. Only when the glass was empty was everything returned to the cart and Hannibal stood to leave without another word, there was a method to his madness and he only came back in the evening to prick Will with a liquid dose of his sleeping medication but once again didn’t speak a word to Will. 

The dose that Will has been given this evening is a little slower acting than the usual for a reason. Sensory deprivation is an important punishment, the deliberate reduction or removal of stimuli from one or more of the senses such as using the blindfold and restraints to keep Will still on the bed in complete darkness coupled with sound reduction will cause destress. But destress isn’t the emotion Hannibal wants, no, what comes from that destress is the biological need to be free from it, and after only a few hours of this treatment, Will is going to realise that Hannibal is his freedom from it. 

Therefore he will associate Hannibal’s presence with a positive outcome, the constant silence, the restricted movement, as well as Will’s limited food, drink, and toilet facilities will help him to reach that state of mind much quicker. The quicker the better for Hannibal, that is exactly why he has used those factors, because this wasn’t pleasant for him either, seeing Will this way was devastating. Freedom wasn’t the only thing that Hannibal wanted his presence to be associated with though, pleasure was the second, and although that association will take a while to come a lot of pleasure needs to be given before its welcomed and wanted.

The fact that Hannibal didn’t speak made Will extremely anxious, it’s the constant unknown of what’s to come, he hears the unmistakeable sound of Hannibal’s Jacket being removed and then for a few moments there is nothing, Will braced himself, he could almost feel the man’s eyes on him, staring at his exposed body. 

The seconds ticked by, agonizingly slow, until Will finally felt the dip on the bed he’d been expecting and he didn’t feel as though he were restrained anymore but instead sinking, he felt the light brush of lips ghost against his own and that was all the warning he got before Hannibal pressed forward and locked their lips together. Will stilled, but opened his mouth slightly allowing the Doctor to deepen the kiss, it was an unwelcomed intimate action but he was already in the midst of a punishment so fighting probably wouldn’t be the smartest decision right now. 

"Please…" Will could force his body to still but couldn’t force himself silent, the word explodes through Will’s lips until the movement of wet tongues and lips pressing and twisting is all he feels once more, there are no words, Hannibal won’t allow them so cuts them off with a deeper kiss. Hannibal’s groans spoke for him, he'd lost the need for words, they were left in that place where expectations, analysis, and explanations mattered. They did not matter here, nor did they matter in this moment, all that mattered to Hannibal was his hands and lips exploring every inch of Will. 

“H-Hannibal… plea-”

“Shhh just relax Will.” Hannibal’s sat back as his hands gently grazed up both of Will’s thighs, not stopping until a hand delicately wrapped around Will’s cock and begin to stroke slowly. Will struggled against the touch instantly, he wanted to protest but was hushed quickly, the hand around his length gripped a little tighter and stroked with professional precision, knowing exactly what it was doing, Hannibal’s thumb occasionally stroked along the tip and as much as Will tried, he couldn’t stop his body from reacting.

The slow strokes continued until Will hardened in Hannibal’s hand and then the grasp was lost, Will relaxed slightly until he felt the man shift again, moving further down his body slowly, sometimes licking, sometimes kissing, and Will couldn’t help but shiver gently under Hannibal’s ministrations. Will’s breath hitched, gasping when he felt warm, wet lips press against the tip of his cock and he was suddenly engulfed into Hannibal’s warm, wet mouth. Will groaned, face flushing deeply as his hips jerked in reflex though Hannibal’s hands slide to his hips, holding him firmly in place.

Hannibal allowed Will a moment to settle, letting the agent feel his eager tongue slicking against his cock before he was sucking more of him into his mouth. Hannibal continued to move, sinking lower and beginning to bob, his wet tongue circled around the tip as he sucked slightly, drawing more unwanted pleasure from Will’s body. Hannibal swallowed harder, flattening his tongue to drag it along the bottom of the throbbing length, groaning when he tastes the agent’s clean skin, Will’s personal taste was better than any food Hannibal had ever and will ever consume.

Will struggled again, trying in vain to pull away from the man’s mouth but gasped softly when another jolt of pleasure surged throughout his body. Hannibal sucked harder and then pulled back to focus on the head, he ran his tongue and swirled it over the tip, groaning louder at the taste of Will sending delicious vibrations throughout the agents throbbing length. Hannibal continued this action for a few moments before sinking down again and Will felt his entire length engulfed and press up against the back of the man’s throat, then an almost unbearable tightness as Hannibal sucked him in even deeper. 

Will’s struggles ceased for a moment as he tried to push away the undeniable pleasure, wanted or not, nothing had ever felt so good. Will’s eyes rolled back when he felt Hannibal’s throat close around him and swallow, none of his girlfriends had ever been this skilled. Will trembled as the man’s lips reached the base of his cock and Hannibal began to move again, torturously slow at first until he almost pulled off completely before sinking all the way back down again, Will groaned as Hannibal picked up the pace, drawing out consistent spikes of unwanted pleasure and needy noises.

Will’s face contorted with the effort of trying to resist, to keep his body from giving what he was sure Hannibal wanted, but it was all in vain. Picking up the pace Hannibal moved his head even faster, ensuring that Will felt every movement, every twitch of his tongue and lips. It didn’t take long before the agent was fighting with himself to stay still, to not meet Hannibal’s mouth with thrusts of his hips.

Will cried out, beginning to writhe when Hannibal began moved his head even faster, using his tongue to massage the velvety length and once again instead of wanting to move away, Will began involuntarily rocking his hips up to push himself further down Hannibal’s throat as his legs begin to tense and tremble. 

Hannibal was searching for some sign of acceptance, of submission, trying to provoke him into taking part in it, he didn’t want to but he couldn’t stop it. Will squirmed again, feeling his cheeks burning as he made another involuntary sound, a loud whine followed by a grunt of mingled disgust and pleasure. Hannibal strained in his pants and before he was aware of making a conscious decision, his hands worked at his belt, pulling it open so he could snake a hand inside to touch himself, stroking in time with Will’s involuntary thrusts, working himself to the edge of his orgasm quickly.

Hannibal would have never guessed that having a cock down his throat would turn him on so much, but with Will nothing has ever felt so erotic, he smeared a glob of precum across the tip of his own swollen prick, squeezing and stroking desperately as he felt that familiar tightness growing in the pit of his stomach. When Will’s hips began to buck uncontrollably Hannibal loosened his grasp of them and sucked harder, allowing the agent to involuntary fuck into his mouth and stroked himself faster when Will whined out, unable to hold back the groans of pleasure any longer.

“HMMM!!! AH!” Hannibal offered up one more suck and one more stroke of his own hand and orgasm was instant for both. It was an orgasm unlike anything Will had ever experienced before, he arched as much as the restraints allowed and wailed out in ecstasy as he released deep into Hannibal’s throat, but the man didn’t quite stop, he just slowed and licked around Will as he rode out the last of his high deep inside the Hannibal’s throat, leaving him panting and sweating on the bed.

Hannibal panted as he came down from his own release and Will’s body became heavy, feeling too tired and too relaxed to be ashamed. Somehow he felt even more tired than before, but in a different way… maybe it was just the sedative? Or maybe it was the satisfaction that had replaced his frustration, leaving him feeling warm and dozy.

“Good boy Will.” Hannibal pulled back but his words were hard to comprehend, Will was just about drifting off when he felt the man shift again, he didn’t open his eyes beneath the blindfold though, they felt too heavy, but he was still taken by surprise when he felt Hannibal’s warm, wet tongue on his lower abdomen, licking and tasting him slowly. Will couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips surprised by just how intimate Hannibal’s action felt, he shifted again, moving up Will’s body slowly, sometimes licking and sometimes kissing, and the agent couldn’t help but shiver gently under the man’s ministrations, his breath hitching as Hannibal’s lips pressed an open mouth kiss just below his ear.

“Just relax Will.” Hannibal sat up with a leg braced either side of Will’s own as he tentatively stroked his fingers down the expanse of Will’s now slightly damp body, he kept up the soothing action of gliding his fingers over every inch of skin until he was sure that Will had drifted off into a comfortable sleep, before pressing a kiss to his temple. Hannibal stood from the bed and lowered the temperature slightly, a reward for Will not protesting his actions and began to clean them both up.


	5. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will enjoys Hannibal's training session a little more than he anticipated that he would... 
> 
> Hannibal continues to feel guilty about the punishment that he has bestowed onto Will and comes up with a solution he thinks will pull Will's behavior into line, but will it work?
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone following this story! Especially to those who have left a comment and a kudo it is really appreciated and I hope that you enjoy the story going forward!

The following morning Hannibal once again cleaned Will up after he lost control of his bladder and left to continue his usual daily routines with things inside and outside of the home, but the time he usually spent with Will is moved to the office to give the agent the added punishment of consistent silence. After two more days Will can’t bear it anymore, he’s naked and everything just hurts, he just wants out of the restraints, out of this bed. 

Perhaps now is the time to realize he isn't going to get out, his future is here, all he has to look forward to is assaults and fear, it is an unwalkable road. Even if Will tried it would be a journey into a land devoid of hope, it is one thing to look back and realize you were in darkness, it is quite another to look ahead and realise your days are no longer your own.

The dawning realisation that he will never be released is almost freeing, the despair is a heady darkness and the ways forward Will had thought possible have vanished to black, not blocked, but like they were never there at all. The notion of hope has become meaningless and if his mind should continue to linger on such ideas the blows will be so much worse, so maybe if he gave up that last shred of hope it wouldn’t feel so bad? Will has nothing left to give other than the last shred of his free will, and if that’s what he has to give to gain even a morsal of peace then so be it.

Will isn’t sure of the day or time, the blindfold doesn’t allow for that. The darkness is the kind that robs a person of their best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear, in this darkness Will lays, muscles cramped, and unable to move. He only knows his eyes are still there because he can feel himself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs that he had no current use for. Will can't hear anything either, said for the humiliating crinkle of the plastic sheet below his hips, the only evidence of Will’s being is the steady thump of his heart and the warm air filling his lungs… it’s a cruel psychological torture that he can no longer bare. 

Will isn’t sure how much time passes before Hannibal came into the bedroom and began doing something near the covered wall but Will isn’t acknowledged. Freedom was the only wanted gain so when his mind has ceased its unproductive buzz, he is able to start thinking of a way out this mess. If he stays silent he will remain in his chains, if he speaks out he risks extra time and extra punishment, so, Will only has two options and something forces him to give it a shot even at the risk of the latter outcome.

“Permission to speak please Hannibal?” This was the first time in days Will had spoken calmly, there was no screaming or sobbing, no begging or pleading, just a twinge of desperation in his voice and the use of the word please. It’s the broken spirit that Hannibal had been waiting for, so for the first time he doesn’t demand that Will be quiet and instead decides to allow him his voice.

“You have permission to speak Will.”

God Will hated that so much…

“Can we please talk Hannibal I have some things I would like to say to you.”

“Ok, that is fine Will, we can talk if you feel ready to speak calmly.” Will stupidly expected Hannibal to remove the restraints when he feels a dip in the bed and the man leaning forward, but instead it’s only the blindfold that is removed. Scrunching his eyes closed a few times they both wait until Will’s eyes adjust to the now bright light of the day before Hannibal uses a finger to force eye contact, if Will wishes to speak to him then the agent will look at him as he does so.

The sight before him is indeed a broken spirit, Will wasn’t just broken now though, he was shattered really, robbed of the necessary freedom to put his soul back together. Will’s heart beat but without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles and his mind was like a man lost at sea, desperate and starving for some reason to live. Each factor cut through Hannibal like a knife, the end game was clear but the road leading up to it was painful for both, it was difficult to remember Will’s smile by this point, it had always been soft but contagious.

Rightfully so though Hannibal hadn’t seen his smile, not since the first time he stepped into this room. Not since the first time that he had touched Will, Hannibal knows his grip had been hot and menacing, forcing the agents mind to soak in the fear and newfound pain, but he couldn’t stop. Instead he relished in every moment that he could touch Will’s skin, eyes darting all across the agents face and body, Hannibal was hungry, desperate to fill his own desire that could only be done by trespassing and taking what wasn't his, so yes, he felt guilty, and yes, he hated himself… but one day soon the feelings of guilt and self-hatred on both parts will be a distant memory.

His voice coming out in shivers Will begins to beg, it’s what he is reduced to.

“I’m sorry for my behavior Hannibal, I shouldn’t have acted like that and I know I keep saying I will be better but then I never am… b-but I mean it this time, I won’t misbehave again I promise… I-I want you to forgive me but I don’t know how to get forgiveness, but I am sorry, and I know it’s not good enough, but I promise I will do better… I promise... please I’m begging you I can’t take this anymore.” Hannibal sighs, but doesn’t sound angry this time, instead he pulls a sympathetic smile and lightly strokes at Will’s hair.

“I understand that you are sorry Will, really I do, but this isn’t the first time that you have said that and it certainly doesn’t excuse your behavior, and if I forgive you every time that you offer a feigned apology then you are never going to learn anything are you?”

“No… please forgive me Hannibal… please, I promise I will be better.” Forgiveness comes in three stages for Hannibal, though the second is perhaps closer to the notion of redemption. The first is a forgiveness so complete that no bitterness remains, it frees the person wronged and has little to do with the one who erred. Hannibal is past the bitterness of Will’s actions simply because he was pleading to be forgiven, no it wasn’t completely heart felt and meant, but it was a start. That was the Doctors weak spot, ask for it and forgiveness shall be offered, but only on the completion of the second two stages.

For the second stage, the wrong doer must understand what they did, be truly sorry and take steps to make amends, steps to ensure they don't repeat the negative action. If they do that then the second phase of forgiveness can happen, the phase when the relationship and love is restored to what it was before, or perhaps to something deeper. Moving closer Hannibal rest his hand against Will’s cheek maintaining the eye contact he knew the agent was struggling to keep. “Why are you being punished Will?”

“Because I threatened you with a knife, and then I ran at you, and then I cussed because you took some blood. I made an assumption and lashed out when you didn’t do anything wrong.” And what a hell of a redemption that was, Will not only acknowledged his wrong doings but also acknowledged the fact that they were unnecessary and unjust… the agent almost earned his freedom with that statement alone. But it's only after this redemptive phase that the third phase can be entered and that is for the wrong doer to make amends otherwise the opportunity for personal growth is lost. Forgiveness is letting go of all negative emotions and memories, it is moving on with whatever positives remain. If nothing remains, then the relationship was all negative abusive, even if invisibly so.

“Good boy, Will I don’t like you been in this position any more than you do, don’t you think that I have missed spending time with you because you behaved so terribly? Sometimes we all have to do things we don’t like Will and I certainly didn’t like doing this to you, but this, you brought on yourself. I know how hard this has been for you but I am not truly convinced that you are sorry.” Hannibal releases the soft grip of Will’s cheek to take some tissue and wipes away the snot and tears.

“I am sorry… I will show you that I am sorry.”

“So you would like to make up for your actions?” Will’s stomach became filled with that sickening feeling once more when he knew exactly where the conversation was headed, but forced himself to answer sincerely.

“Yes I would…”

“If we reach a point where I have to restrain you in this position again Will I will be forced to fit you with hydration and nutrient packs and the next time, you spend weeks like this, do you understand that?” Will took a moment to consider Hannibal’s threat, and no matter what the Doctor bestows onto his body nothing could be worse than spending weeks in this position, he can’t appear placid, he can’t feign being placid, so that leaves him with only one option. Compliance, actual compliance until a time for escape does present itself, it will be hard… but Will is determined to have the last laugh no matter what that entails.

“Yes Hannibal.” Hannibal still wasn’t certain, but against his better judgement he moved to release all the restraints constraining Will’s body to the bed and awkwardly scoops the agent sideways on to his lap. The blood rushes back into each limb and Will is crippled with an instant bout of pins and needles, with the static in his limbs it becomes almost impossible for him to support his own body weight so he’s relieved when Hannibal tightly wraps his arms around his waist and pulls his weak body into his chest and starts to stroke at his hair.

“Ok, on that note I think that we should spend some time together now don’t you? You can show me how sorry you really are.” Will makes a committal nod against Hannibal’s chest and snuggles further into him, desperately trying to show the submission the Doctor wants, once again Hannibal uses the tissue to wipe away the snot and tears, but Will doesn’t move, instead he just goes lax and lets the man do what he wants.

“Good boy.” Pressing a kiss to Will’s temple he gently swayed the agent, holding him was the only antidote Hannibal had in this world, if he loses Will, then he takes the best part of Hannibal with him. Without the agent he is a shell, all that has to happen is Will finding that part of himself again, that part that felt the same and it will come, in time. In return for that Hannibal will never let go of Will, he will love him, defend him, and keep him safe. Will is the spark to Hannibal’s internal flame, the one who keeps him burning when logic decries his light that should have been extinguished long ago.

After a few moments of inhaling that sweet scent Hannibal placed Will back onto the bed and moved over to the restrained table, pulling up the back turned it into a seated position and after releasing the catch at the base the lower half split into two for the legs and Will couldn’t help but think it resembled some sort of birthing table.

“Come here please Will.” Will sucked in a deep breath, terrified, but he did as requested and walked over to the table, allowing Hannibal to lift him on without fight and leant back against the back rest. Finally Will’s legs were lifted and each placed onto the leg rests but his breath hitched when the man pulled them a little further apart putting absolutely every part of him on display.

“It’s ok Will.” Hannibal paused his actions and moved to the side of the table upon hearing the noise of fear, and ran a hand through Will’s hair as he offered up a kiss to his temple but stilled in shock when the agent wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him a little closer for an apparent hug. Hannibal reciprocated by wrapping both arms around Will to hold him for a moment, wanting the agent calm and collected before they began. Will really isn’t sure why he pulled Hannibal in for a hug, maybe it was the act of feigning submission? Maybe it was an attempt to gain some comfort from the only person he could in that moment? Will isn’t sure, but either way he is slightly relaxed at the lack of restraints.

“I promise there is nothing to be scared of Will, in fact you will enjoy this, all you have to do is relax for me ok?” Hannibal smiled at the nod that was hidden in his neck and held Will for a few seconds more before pulling back to retrieve the lube from his pocket, he warms it in his hand slightly and wraps his fingers around Will’s soft shaft, closing them tightly, almost too tightly, squeezing until the agent gasps. Before he could protest, the man’s hand began to stroke him slowly and the effect was almost immediate, Will felt the shame dig deep into him as he felt himself hardening in Hannibal’s grip. Was he already so far gone as this? 

Will’s eyes fell closed as his head rest back against the leather of the chair, jerking slightly when Hannibal began to stroke him faster, he didn’t want to see his body betraying him, it was bad enough to feel it. Slowly the Doctor twists his hand, ensuring every inch of the velvety length is slick and semi-hard before walking away to retrieve the chair at the small dinner table and placed it directly in front of the agent but a few feet away so he had the perfect view of Will and the situation as it unfolds. 

"Now, take a few deep breaths for me Will.” Hannibal watched as Will inhaled deeply, attempting to relax and stem the shaking. “Good boy, now spread your legs a little wider for me.” Wordlessly, Will opens his legs until they are spread wide, exposing every inch of himself to Hannibal although the Doctor’s gaze doesn’t drop from his eyes, he simply reclined further back in the chair and nodded in approval at the sight.

“Are you ready Will?”

“Yes Hannibal.” Will looks anywhere but at the man, feeling completely exposed like this but that wouldn’t work for what Hannibal had planned.

“Good boy. Look at me Will.” Will made and maintained the eye contact Hannibal demanded but surprisingly it didn’t get any more uncomfortable than it already was. “I want you to touch yourself for me, start out gently and tease yourself, I want you begging by the time I let you cum.” Hannibal watched as Will's hand settled between his legs, as humiliating as this was, Will knew that protesting would do him no good. So, he reached downwards and wrapped his fingers around his cock, recoiling when he realized that he was already hard from Hannibal’s touch but started to stroke himself slowly regardless, his hand barely gripped around the rapidly growing length. 

"Slowly Will… grip yourself a little tighter." Hannibal urged, in this instance it was just as much about giving himself pleasure, as it was for Will, he has anticipated watching this erotic scene play out for a long time now and Hannibal intends to enjoy it, but for that to happen it has to go his way. The Doctor smiles as Will strokes himself slowly, keeping his hand tight enough to be slightly painful, he knows it’s what Hannibal wants. Will gasps at the jolt of pleasure before sucking in the air through clenched teeth, not only was this humiliating, but the position was already beginning to get uncomfortable. 

When Will looked away Hannibal almost growls, “Don’t look away Will, keep looking at me, let me see those beautiful eyes.” The demand is clear, but it takes a few blinks for Will to hold the gaze again, his eyelids are closed just a sliver, just wide enough to meet Hannibal’s gaze but he has to squirm in his grasp, trying not to look down. 

Honestly Hannibal didn’t think it was possible to carry on his grudge with Will when he looked like this, he was so beautiful splayed out and open, his pale skin becoming rosy and damp with each stroke of his hand. Will’s beautiful brown locks curled enticingly over his forehead and Hannibal’s smile spread wider when the agent’s thighs tensed and released with every upward push of his hips, the ever so silent whines so devastatingly debauched it made Hannibal’s blood pulse beneath his skin.

“That’s it Will, you are doing so well, slowly ok? Just try and relax.” Will seemed to be concentrating on relaxing himself, as hard as that was right now, and when Hannibal is sure the agent is starting to submit sweetly and the prowling beast within him was mollified just enough, he offered up a little encouragement. “Perfect. Move your hand a little faster Will.” 

Will squeezed a little tighter, and moved his hand a little faster as he coax’s himself to full hardness, “Keep going Will, a little faster.” Will closed his eyes and began to thrust up into his own hand with each demand from Hannibal, he could feel the man’s gaze on him, heating up his body and making him tingle everywhere as he started to move his hips even faster without request and feels the pleasure steadily begin to rise. 

“So good for me Will, so obedient, so perfect.” Will’s fingers subconsciously closed tighter around himself at the man’s words as he continued bucking into his own fist, moving his hips even faster. Will grits his teeth in an effort to stem the spilling moans that only grew in volume, forced or not it felt good, really good.

“Look at me Will.” There was a heat in Will’s cheeks at the command, he couldn’t be absolutely sure, but it didn’t feel like embarrassment anymore. Will didn’t know when it had changed, but he knew when he opened his eyes, meeting a dark and hungry gaze, that there was something else brewing inside of him. It scared him, but not enough to stop. So Will tried not to think about it, focusing instead on pleasing himself and the man before him. The sooner this was over, the sooner he would be left alone, at least for a while. That was how he reasoned his desire to pleasure himself as efficiently as possible.

The intensity of Hannibal’s gaze was something that Will couldn’t ignore, the man’s eyes flitted from his own, to the hand desperately stroking himself and Will’s face burned when he realised it was making it easier to edge himself towards completion. There was just something so intimate about the way he was being watched, and an unexpected burst of pleasure pulsed through him as he caught sight of Hannibal’s hand moving towards his own crotch, seemingly idly kneading himself through the fabric.

When Will stroked himself even faster at the sight and there was an involuntary arch of his back, his breaths came out in stuttered pants when he found himself openly gasping and moaning, pleasure pooling in his stomach, he shuddered as he drew near. “Good boy, keep going Will.” The third time a low moan fell from Will’s mouth, Hannibal has to bite down on his lip to hold back his own groans. The twisting need for self-indulgence in his groin was now incredibly distracting and begging for its own attention, he’s just desperate to hold Will down and fuck into him with reckless abandon.

“How does it feel Will?” Will remained silent as he continued to stroke himself, clenching his eyes shut, fighting back the burning sensation to answer, to scream and whine out.

“Tell me you like it Will.”

Will nodded weakly.

“Do you want to stop?” Will didn’t hesitate to shake his head as he re-aligned his gaze with Hannibal’s, moving his hips even faster, never breaking eye contact with Hannibal’s lust blown stare.

“Then tell me how much you like it then Will, or we stop.”

“I…I like it.” Will panted out, throwing away any pride and dignity that he may have had left.

“Tell me it feels good.”

“It…it feels…good…really…good.” Will choked through clenched teeth, it did feel good, there was just something so erotic about the scene… he felt so exposed.

“Look at me Will.” Hannibal growls, nothing but arousal coating his words, he never let Will drop that beautiful needful gaze. “Are you close?”

Will’s eyelids flutter as his hips stutter. “I… yes… Hannibal… I-I’m close…”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Y-yes… I… I… Han…mmm…” Will stopped himself before almost moaning out Hannibal’s name but it didn’t go unnoticed by the Doctor.

“Don’t cum until I give you permission Will.” Hannibal instructs, his voice is low and carries a threat, spurring Will into action in a renewed frenzy of stroking even faster.

“I control your most basic bodily functions now Will. You’re going to cum when I tell you to simply because I said so… but first, I want you to beg.” Hannibal’s words shoot through Will’s body like he has direct control over his cock, it throbs and aches with every decimal spoken. The light headedness starts to kick in and Will strokes himself desperately, his vision blurs as he throws his head back to close his eyes, his body jerking and writhing as he tries desperately not to cum. He can’t help it. Blood roars in his ears, drowning out everything else. “Beg Will.”

“Please! Hannibal please! Let me cum… I-I need to…” Hannibal listened as each cry from Will became needier when he drew closer and closer to his climax, his gaze was completely locked on watching Will get himself off, basking in the intoxicating friction of his own aching member as twitched against the fabric of his pants.

Will’s entire body shook and Hannibal could see the way each movement of his hips made him arch and tremble against the bed as he shuddered out ragged breaths. Will squirmed, trying hard to hold back, thighs tensing hard when his hips started snapping impossibly faster, he moaned louder as he got closer, his arms shook with exertion, his body trembled and arched… he can’t stop himself, if he keeps moving at this pace he’s gonna cum without permission. 

“You’re so close Will.” Hannibal soothed. "You have to earn it." 

“Please Hannibal!! Please…” Will’s entire body started moving at a brutal pace as he screamed behind clenched teeth and when Will’s eyes rolled back Hannibal smiled, “Good boy, cum for me Will.” Will thrust his hips up into the tight grip of his hand once more before he arched off the bed and cums on command, spilling onto his own fingers and stomach with a wail of ecstasy as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Will’s body settles slightly as Hannibal approaches, he releases the catch and pulls the seat back into a laying position as Will’s head lolls to the side, his body twitches, his eyes roll closed as he rides out the last of his orgasm. But Hannibal is smiling down at him, proud of Will’s compliance, he closes the base of the bed allowing Will to relax his legs and takes a wipe to clean up the agent’s orgasm, happy when Will simply goes lax.

“Well done Will.” Hannibal ducks down and kisses the side of Will’s neck, his lips feel electric against his skin and finally Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal and the man doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful than the lust blown agent, he takes a few moments to let Will cool down before he gently cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a short, yet sweet kiss that was instantly reciprocated.

“It looks like we are nearly ready to move onto bigger things…” Hannibal moved to clean Will up and the table before walking him back to the bed to reaffix the ankle cuff, there was no struggling or argument Will simply laid down, happy when the sheet was pulled over his still naked form. The shorts were beyond humiliating but right now Will would be glad of them, he hadn’t been permitted to wear them since the punishment started but he knows that was intentional, still he hopes they make an appearance soon because even that’s better than full nudity.

When the sleeping medication was offered Hannibal aided in getting him comfortable and remained by Will’s side until he was sure he was sleeping soundly, but he didn’t leave. Hannibal spent his usual moments with Will watching him sleep and caressing his skin, basically just enjoying the agents peaceful sleeping demeanor. There was still guilt present for Will’s latest punishment but there was also a level of pride there too, he was proud of how well behaved Will had been during their latest training session and if he wasn’t mistaken Will had also enjoyed it, hated himself, but enjoyed it.

Hannibal didn’t want there to be a constant slew of punishments for Will’s bad behavior, he didn’t want a constant level humiliation either, but he knows there is still lots to come. The designs end game had been planned out meticulously and those punishments are the conduit to reaching it, but they could go either way, they will encourage Will to behave appropriately like he just had, or, Will is going to become accustom to them and the negative behavior will remain a constant, so he needs a different plan, a back up if you will… and as Misha used to say, you catch more flies with honey… 

Keeping Will naked over the course of his punishment served a purpose, and that purpose was humiliation. Humiliation in general stimulates the same brain regions that are associated with physical pain, the inference being that human beings evolve to remember rewards and punishments as strongly as they recall physical reward or pain in response to their environment. As with any form of pain, experimentation in a sexual context usually requires the consent of a partner and a high degree of awareness and communication, these are needed to ensure that the end result is desirable, rather than abusive.  
The end result is complete submission by Will, and no it wasn’t voluntary which is the reason for Hannibal’s use of multiple therapies and studies, merging them together creates a successful design in the fact that he will find his own way to get the wanted response, one humiliation so far has been withholding the shorts from Will but after his compliance just now he lays a pair out on the nightstand for when the agent wakes. 

Will was silent over breakfast that morning, but was glad to be even moderately covered. Every time Will raised the fork to his mouth the nights event would splay in his mind and an unmoveable knot formed in his gut, he tried to force himself to think of something else, anything other than the pleasure he had felt. Forced arousal was the reason for those spikes of pleasure, it was the reason he sought enjoyment out of the act and didn’t want to stop, it had to be because Will wouldn’t allow it to be anything else.

Will ate his breakfast without all that much provocation because it just wasn’t worth the argument, it was going in one way or another, he was glad of the silence, but apparently Hannibal wasn’t. “How are you feeling today Will?”

“Fine.” Will didn’t look up from his plate, and barely responded, he felt completely broken now and just sad.

“Well you have the day to yourself today as I have quite a lot to do, I just didn’t want you to worry if you don’t see me at the usual time, so it may be a little quiet today.”

“It doesn’t make any difference to me, your presence or not it’s always quiet here Hannibal.” Loneliness was Will's only dependable friend, there morning, noon and night, even before coming here, so he was used to it, but this silence had the constant air of impending assault and nothing had ever been louder. Loneliness sounds like such an easy thing to fix, find a friend, reach out to someone who cares, but Will didn’t want to, the thought made him recoil, it made his anxiety spike beyond all levels of coping.

There were nights it took a hold of him so bad that all Will could do in those long black hours was find an enclosed place to shake and sweat until the nightmares subsided and he could focus on the dawn light, breathe, drink water. It wasn't simply a lack of company though, Will had the dogs and to him they were the best things to cohabitate with, no judgement or funny looks, just peace and happiness.

Hannibal knew that it was a lonely existence but there wasn’t anything that he was willing to offer in the forms of entertainment just yet though, Will had to earn it with good behavior just as he had last night. When that time comes he will be supplied with books, lures, maybe even more clothes, but really Hannibal knew that wasn’t the quiet Will meant, over his stay here Hannibal knows that his presence will be accepted and rejected frequently for a while to come, so he needs to think of something else to keep Will’s mind occupied. Maybe this could even factor in with the new punishment versus reward idea? The young agents needs were his responsibility because he had made it that way, and he intends to cater to each one.

“This is where your behavior comes into the situation Will, the room is bare for a reason much like yourself. You behaving appropriately has very little to do with the fact that you will just avoid punishment, good behavior is always rewarded.” Will cringes internally at the comment, Hannibal is essentially treating him like a dog, punishment and reward training, it was morally and physically degrading.

“Can I lay down please, I’m tired.” People act as if negativity is bad, sometimes it is, but sometimes it's how we truly connect to another person because we see that they care. So, to say that Will must always be positive and never express a downward emotion, an anxiety or fear, is a sort of toxic positivity that will isolate him even further and that isn’t what Hannibal wants. If Will can't be the real him and say what he really feels in this safe space without his feelings being responded with empathy, then he is alone regardless of Hannibal’s presence. So those who will never tolerate a negative emotion, who act as if bad days or anxiety isn't acceptable, that's a toxic positivity that Hannibal wants no part of, he wants himself and Will to express any truths so a real and honest connection can be made.

“Yes you may, that is completely normal Will, it will take a little while for you to adjust to your sleeping medication, it can and will make you a little hazy the next day, but I promise that will wear off soon… I will come back later.” Hannibal cleaned up and sat downstairs for a while thinking about what Will had said, the main thing that stuck in his mind was ‘it’s quiet here Hannibal’, the young agent had always been a solitude person and doubts it was any quieter upstairs than it was in Will’s home, but knows there were two differences, the dogs and the freedom, one he could fix in a while the other he could do right now.

The dogs had been Will’s companions in the quiet moments and those blossoming’s of hilarity dogs bring. They have looks about them when their puzzled, or excited or serious, all those emotions that are so similar to ours. They are the silent comfort and the welcome wagon when the young agent came home, and Will obviously cherished that.

Hannibal remembered passing a pet shop not far from his home, the sign on the door said, ‘puppies for sale’ and it gave the man a thought. The idea of having one in the house didn’t sit well with Hannibal, yes, they were cute, and fun to look at, and he understood people’s emotional attachment to them, but they held zero interest for the man. The simple mindedness of them, the mess, the smell, the noise… all contributing factors as to why he would never even entertain the idea of one.

But he wasn’t Will, and this was something that he could potentially use to his advantage, he knows that Will would develop an attachment to a puppy so any misbehavior all he would have to do is threaten to remove the pup from him. Emotionally cruel? Yes, a practical solution to rectifying Will’s behavior quicker than any other punishment would? Absolutely.

Hannibal sat outside the shop for a while contemplating if this was in fact a good idea, would it do anything at all to help Will? Calm him? Ideally he would have visited a shelter, gotten an older dog, as it would probably be better behaved, and the young agent seemed to have more of an interest in rescuing them rather than rearing them. Maybe Will rescued the dogs as a substitute for rescuing himself? A puppy it was though, as they cannot venture outside for a few weeks anyway, not until they had their shots, and maybe by the time the puppy is ready to go outside, Will would be too.

The bell rang as Hannibal pushed open the door, his nose wrinkled when he was greeted with an overwhelming smell of urine. “Hello?” A male voice could be heard from the back followed by the footsteps.

“Hello, I believe you have puppies for sale.”

“Yes sir we do, the puppies are pedigree Labradors, they are a few weeks old and all in great health.” The man walked Hannibal over to the corner pointing down into the pen, displaying around eight chubby puppies that already have rolls of fat under their jet black fur. The litter mates mouth each other and tumble of the newspaper, barking and whining.

“Would you like to hold one?”

“No, thank you.” The man took in Hannibal’s obvious aversion to the smell, and even being near the puppies was apparently not welcomed, making him a little uncomfortable as an animal lover and has him questioning Hannibal’s intentions.

“Have you owned dogs before?”

“No, it’s not for me.”

“Oh ok.”

“When can I take one?”

“You can take one today if you would like? They have been weaned from their mother’s milk so you can just get some food from here… do you need anything else for him or have you already purchased everything?”

“No, I will need everything, just pick out whatever you think.”

“Uh, yeah sure, just give me a minute sir.” The man pulled a few things from the shelves in the form of a dog bed, toy’s food, bowls and puppy training matts while Hannibal peered down at the one he had chosen, it appeared to be the runt of the litter as it was smaller than the rest so using a finger Hannibal gave a little scratch to his head. The puppy chased Hannibal’s finger nipping at it and when he got a firm bite, he began to shake his head back and forth but there was no pain from the mini assault and no malice in those puppy eyes either, they were the eyes of a baby. The puppy released his grip and scampered away just as the man bent down to scoop him up to secure him in the carrier and Hannibal took to wiping his finger with a handkerchief.

“Here you are sir, I think you will find everything you need in there.” The man smiled awkwardly as Hannibal handed him the check, seemingly questioning whether or not he should allow the man to leave with the pup.

“Thank you. I hope you guys have a lot of fun together.” Just before Hannibal left he was handed a piece of paper, “In case you have any questions about him, give me a call and I’ll answer them for you and if it doesn’t work out you can always bring him back.”

“Thank you.” Without another word Hannibal ventured back to the car and returned home, highly unamused at the smell that now filled the car, and would probably remain for a while. Hannibal spent a couple of hours in his office looking over some things that Jack had posted but his eyes kept travelling back to the crate containing the pup who seemed eager for freedom. 

When the dog offers up a little bark Hannibal continues to look down at the paperwork, but when another one comes he seriously questions his tact for purchasing it. After a few more barks the man becomes a little irritated and tries to reason with it. “Be quiet please.” The pup does the opposite upon realising Hannibal is talking to it and just becomes even more excited, with a sigh he moves to crouch in front of the excited animal and makes his decision.

When Hannibal entered the door to the hallway he placed the puppy on the ground in the carrier along with the two bags of supplies and stepped inside before closing the door, when he walked into the bedroom that door was promptly closed too, he really didn’t want Will to hear the puppy as he isn’t even sure if the agent will be receiving it today, that all depends on how the next training session goes.

Walking into the bedroom quietly its only mid-morning but Will is curled under the sheet sleeping soundly, Hannibal carefully sits beside the sleeping agent and takes a moment to enjoy the sound of deep even breaths. Just looking at Will sleeping on the bed brings that lustrous feeling curling in the pit of his stomach, Hannibal inhales, he’s immediately intoxicated by the smell of Will and his mind splays with the acts committed so far and the emotions that went along with them… Will’s fear, the shameful whimpering sobs laced with arousal that had fallen from the agent's lips whilst Hannibal gave and took the pleasure he wanted… and those memories were a whole different level of intoxication. 

Hannibal wouldn't call himself a cruel man, he would never purposely inflict pointless physical pain on to Will although he knows some things that have already transpired probably felt close to that, he doesn't really know where these urges to dominate Will have come from, it's just a deep seated impulse that sits within him, like an addiction. The desire had roused itself slowly over Hannibal’s time consulting with the FBI, from nowhere there was the sudden and startling realization that the young agent sitting at the table across from him, or standing opposite a body as they tried to fit the pieces together was his, and only his.

Will had an honesty about him, pure and beautiful in his own right. It was the intelligence of the agent that initially had Hannibal enamored, the complexity of their conversations roused some predatory beast within the Doctor that he had never known existed. The second was Will’s awkward demeanor spread across the most beautiful of features, his aqua eyes that were never one true color, the beautiful brown locks that fell across even more beautiful features… to put it simply Will was exhilarating.

Hannibal couldn’t ignore the needful twisted desire to dominate the shy Will any longer, he tried to ignore it, really he did, but every time he saw Will a surge of arousal shot down to his groin and he had grown hard underneath the table, it had excited him, and every look filled him with a primal desire for more. Hannibal thinks back to the first act, strapping Will to the wall as he begged and pleaded for it to stop, pressing his lips forcefully to every inch of skin as Will shuddered and tried to pull away, Hannibal almost groaned at the thought of taking that soft dick into his mouth, the taste divine, unlike anything he ever had, or ever will taste.

And that's the problem isn’t it? Well Will’s problem, when Hannibal gets this urge he doesn't want to seek out just anyone, it was always Will, and since taking him, things haven't changed, it has just reinforced Hannibal’s addiction to Will. Hannibal quietly observes the sleeping agent, afraid to touch him for fear of disturbing his sleep, he deserves to rest, he needs to rest, but Hannibal has his own needs and that desire is building again, he just can’t stop it.

In an act of false entitlement Hannibal gently pulls down the sheets and the action is met with an unhappy murmur from Will, but he doesn’t stop, instead he slowly pulls it all the way down his body until every inch of Will’s bare skin is revealed. There is a delay in Will’s response though, he is laid on his side and his eyes open but he doesn’t move, he just lays there as Hannibal’s fingers trace gentle lines over every inch of his skin, the touch is soft and could almost be mistaken for a lovers touch but not for Will, it’s sickening.

Will’s days here have already been a whirlwind, a whirlwind of unwanted breathy kisses over his flesh and shared body heat, sweat and cum between flushed skin and swollen lips, tongues traveling over soft, sweaty flesh and fingers following in their wake. Hannibal has driven him out of his mind with forced arousal and need on more than one occasion, and Will knows there is more to come… Hannibal’s comment of ‘we are nearly ready to move onto bigger things’ tells Will everything he needs to know.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yes.” Still Will didn’t move from his position, maybe he was internally preparing himself for what he knows is coming, but Hannibal doesn’t allow for that, he never does, apparently Will isn’t allowed to deal with his emotions the way he chooses to. But still he doesn’t put up a fight when Hannibal sits him up and once again guides him to sit in his lap, no, instead he just goes lax and allows the man to wrap his arms around him.

“I want us to spend some time together now Will, but once again I promise that you will enjoy this, and, if you behave how you did last night then I promise that you will not regret it…”


	6. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will once again derives a little more pleasure than expected from Hannibal's training session... Hannibal bestows Will a gift but the hidden intent has Will questioning his acceptance of that gift, will he regret accepting it if he does?
> 
> Parts of this story I had to re-write this week as I bought a cheap charger and fried my laptop so I am a little nervous to upload this one as I am not feeling too confident with some sections, I really hope the story is enjoyed though and please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone that is still following this story! Especially to those who have taken the time to leave a comment, kudo and bookmark it has been really appreciated and I do hope that you enjoy the story going forward...

Will made a committal nod against Hannibal’s chest, taking a deep breath in anticipation as the Doctor presses a kiss to his temple. Contemplating which location would be best for what he had in mind, Hannibal looked between the bed and the restrained table, but as this session was mainly about Will’s comfort and pleasure he selected the bed. “I want you to lay down for me ok Will?” Once again Will makes a committal nod and climbs from Hannibal’s lap to lay back against the pillows, he is just as scared as he was the previous day when he was asked to sit on the table, but he doesn’t make a sound.

Since he wanted each session and aftercare to be easy, Hannibal was sure to keep everything that he needed in the bedroom on the covered wall, so with that he prepped the bed by releasing the wrist cuffs and once again urged the agent to shuffle further down. There was only a moment’s hesitation before Will did so and pretty soon the wrist cuffs were added and pulled taught earning Hannibal a scared whimper, but when the Doctor doesn’t restrain his ankles this time Will knows whatever Hannibal has planned is going to be lower down on his body. 

“It’s ok Will, just try and relax.” Moving to the wall Hannibal grabbed the four things needed in the form of lube, a spreader bar, the blindfold, and a small vibrating egg before moving back to sit beside Will. “Ok Will, this may feel a little uncomfortable, and it will sting a little at first, but I want you to just relax and trust me ok? If you do, then I promise you will enjoy it.” Will maintained eye contact with Hannibal for a few seconds and nodded before the blindfold was fitted and secured but the man didn’t move from beside him straight away, instead, he maintained the action of gently stroking Will’s hair as he answered with a nod, in a way, a form of feigned consent. 

Offering up a kiss to the temple Hannibal moved to the end of the bed to open and settle between Will’s legs, he brought the first end of the spreader bar up, clipping one side just above Will’s left knee and fixed the second cuff in the same place of the opposite leg. “Spread your legs a little wider for me please Will.” Will spread his now shaking legs as Hannibal extended the metal bar and looked down but still he needed the agents legs a little wider. 

“A little wider please Will.” A quick but soft nudge to the inside of each thigh has Will spreading his legs even further, straining the limits of his flexibility. The grunts and whines from the now uncomfortable position were nothing less than appealing to Hannibal, and once Will’s legs were spread as far as possible exposing his hole, the bar was locked and the Doctor smiled. 

Tears of shame leaked from beneath the blindfold as Will is once again forced to completely expose himself to Hannibal, he tried to keep his tears silent but failed so the man took a few moments to hush him and reassure him before continuing on with the assault. "There we go, so perfect Will… just breathe for me ok? I promise at most this will be a little uncomfortable." Hannibal smiled, pushing on the bar he raised Will’s lower half slightly, elevating his hips and keeping them there with the help of a couple of pillows and finally Will was in the optimum position for what he had planned. 

"Ok Will I am just going to give you a few moments to relax." Will squirmed slightly in the restraints, trying but failing to get into a more comfortable position and once again the full body blush begins at being spread out like this in front of Hannibal, in reflex he tries to close his legs but the attempt is thwarted by the metal spreader bar and the panic really begins to set in. Ultimately Will is glad of the blindfold, in some ways he preferred not having to watch these assaults play out, he really doesn’t think he could stand to see the lust on Hannibal’s face, but the strip of fabric also heightened every sense, and in some ways that was even worse.

“You have to trust me ok Will? I promise it will only hurt for a moment and then it will feel good.” Will gave a sharp nod as his head fell further back against the pillow, a small, panicked sound escaping his perfect lips in anticipation of what’s to come. “Ok Will relax.” Will braces himself for the pain as Hannibal’s hands move to caress his ass, and when he feels a lube covered finger circle his hole he yelped and tensed hard, trying to pull away from the sudden contact, it was a strange feeling, but still the finger never breached him, instead it slicked up the area and pulled back.

Settling in a more comfortable position between Will’s wide spread legs Hannibal picked up the plastic vibrating egg and covered it with a generous amount of lube before getting into position, one hand fell to Will’s hip, stroking in a soothing action as the agent concentrated all his energy on relaxing as Hannibal placed something just outside his hole without pushing in, but within seconds he felt a sudden pressure as whatever Hannibal had slowly breached him… Will’s breathing took on a heavier pant as he whimpered loudly, but once again he was told to relax.

“AH! Nnngh!” Will grit his teeth hard and tried desperately to remain silent but couldn’t help whining out in pain, with everything that had happened so far, with how gentle most things had been Will wasn’t even remotely prepared for the pain. The vibrating egg was slicked with lube, but it didn’t go in easily and as Hannibal continued to push it felt like he was being ripped apart, Will sobbed harder but it did nothing to stop the man from pushing whatever it was inside him. 

Hannibal stilled for only a moment when Will cried out but soon, he felt more and more of the large intrusion sliding inside inch by inch and when the egg was in at its widest Will yelped and tensed hard once more, trying desperately to pull away from the sudden painful intrusion, groaning loudly from the pain of been stretched but the spreader bar and Hannibal’s hand on his hip held him firmly in place. 

"That’s it Will keep breathing, it will feel much better soon..."

“Ahhh! Ow! Stop! Please stop! Nngghh!!” The pain has an unpleasant warmth to it that increases in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end and each peak robs Will’s ability to speak. The pain isn't sharp like a knife or a needle point, it burns around his innards better than boiling water and everything feels scolded and whether he moves or not, Will is in more pain than he could have ever imagined, although he has often prized himself in ignoring pain that just isn't possible right now. It owns him, dominates every thought, controls every action but all he can do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls of the room.

“Shhh your ok Will you just need to relax.” With one more push Hannibal finally slips the egg all the way inside and he watches as Will closes around it, the Doctor allows him a moment to adjust as he whines out through shuddering breaths, panting as he tried breathe through the pain. Will tries to lay still as he adjusts to the intrusion but when Hannibal uses a finger to push it in deeper the pain vanished and it found something inside him that sang and he groaned, his back arching for a moment before falling back to the bed. Once again just as Will gets used to the feeling, Hannibal picks up the matching remote and with a click, the egg starts vibrating at its lowest setting directly against his prostate and Will keens, his hips bucking slightly.

“Well done Will, we are going to try something now that I know you will like, and I’m openly giving you permission to cum whenever you need to, you don’t need to wait for my permission.” Hannibal didn’t phrase it as a question, unsure if Will would even be able to offer up a vocal response right now. 

The sheer intensity of the vibrations deep inside of him takes Will by surprise and every single part of him pushed down onto it, he can’t help but moan out with every burst of white already blurring his vision, shaking and arching as his head falls back against the pillows. The pleasure is instant and it’s almost too much to handle, the bliss of convulsing vibrations has Will’s body jerking violently as the pleasure ebbs out of him, his thighs twitch and flex against the spreader bar, his hips bucking desperately as his body thrusts forward with every jolt of pleasure.

Hannibal smiled and shifted down the bed, looking at the pinkness displayed in front of him and leaned forward to place his tongue against Will’s hole, gently licking at the sensitive rim. Will squealed slightly at the sudden sensation, Hannibal knew it felt strange at first, but the pleasure that follows is worth it... he pulled back for only a moment before he flattened his tongue and pressed it against the whole mass. Will was hot against his tongue and Hannibal took a moment to enjoy the taste of him before he started to move his tongue faster, aware of how the roughness would feel against the tender skin beneath. 

Will groans from the depths of his chest, his eyes falling shut beneath the blindfold as Hannibal’s tongue moves harder against him, his legs shift, his thighs tensing against the bar before going slack and loose again. When Hannibal’s tongue almost pushed inside him, slick and smooth, Will’s entire body jerked in the restraints but not necessarily in an attempt to escape, he tenses in a sudden rigor as the shock of pleasured sensations stalled every thought in his brain. It felt wrong, an intrusion in a place never meant for that, but at the same time he wanted more… needed more.

Will’s hips begin to buck uncontrollably, rolling from the vibrations to Hannibal’s tongue, its too much almost instantly, a slew of panicked, pleasured groans follow as his body bucks into each sensation, unable to pull away from it. It feels as if his lungs aren't there when he tries to bring air in, he can feel his muscles tense and strain as the thoughts in his head turn from fear to a dizzy confusion.

“NNggnnn!!! HHHMMM!!” Hannibal pulls back slightly at the noise to offer up some encouragement, not wanting Will to misbehave in any way.

“Shhh your ok Will, I know it’s intense but you are been so good for me… just relax.” Hannibal soothed as his hands slide back up to Will’s thighs, affectionately massing and caressing his skin as he held them firmly in place and dove back in, licking long, wet stripes over Will’s now slick hole. Hannibal’s tongue firmly circled the loose muscles and against his own choice Will’s cock hardened fully, he isn’t sure if it’s the tongue or the vibrations deep inside of him but his throbbing length now lay flat against his stomach, smearing precum over his abdomen. 

Hannibal revelled in the movements Will made, the pleasured sounds now escaping the agent’s lips sending heat straight to his own prick has him opening his mouth wider to gently suck over the whole area and Will cried out, his entire body beginning a rhythm of grinding down into each lick. An image of the agent frantically stroking himself the previous night came into Hannibal’s mind and once again he is snaking his own hand into his pants to stroke himself gently at the thought whilst he continued to move his tongue over the swollen flesh.

Hannibal moves his tongue even faster, allowing Will’s arousal to guide him, he revelled in the agent’s movements, the sounds as Will convulsed under his mouth, his knees tightening against the bar as his spine curves and arches against the bed. “Hmmm! AH!” Will groans louder, a little of his resolve slipping as he involuntarily grinds down onto Hannibal’s tongue and the never ending vibrations.

Hannibal can't resist the impulse to point his tongue and push into Will any longer, his cock throbbed at the constant slew of involuntary breathy little moans spilling from Will’s lips and he revelled in how sweet the agent tasted. The tongue deep inside of Will curls and flexes as his entire body trembles, his hips beginning to buck uncontrollably between the vibrations deep inside him and the penetrated tongue forcing Hannibal hold them down. This just makes Will’s body shake harder under the tight grasp, convulsing under Hannibal’s mouth, he had no idea something could feel so good and for a moment Will can’t breathe, his entire body writhes and he can hear himself moaning loudly but he can’t quite bring himself to stop.

Will’s hips rise up to meet each penetrating thrust of Hannibal’s tongue, it was the sweetest shame he had ever experienced, Will’s mind and body had etched beyond all caring when all he could feel was a blinding pleasured sensation… he was lost to it. Oh god, the heat, the feeling of Hannibal’s tongue amidst the vibrations, he had never known pleasure like it before in his life. It was all he could do to keep from crying out, he bit his bottom lip between his teeth but it did no good as a slew of moans emanated from his lips mixing with the wet sounds that filled the room.

Hannibal listens to him, revelling in the gorgeous noises Will is making as he began to grind down onto his tongue faster, seeking release. Picking up the remote Hannibal knocks the vibrations up a little higher and Will jolted, crying out louder as his entire body moves forwards then back rapidly, every inch of him writhes on the bed, all his resolve has gone, its apparent in his needful moans. 

“Please! HHMMMM!!” Will didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he needed more… 

Will arched his back as Hannibal’s tongue pressed deeper, screaming out as each lick forced the egg directly against that sweet spot inside him, his nails dug into the leather cuffs, his body clenching and he grinds his hips down as much as the restraints allow to meet Hannibal’s every movement. The feeling is intense, it drives a constant slew of involuntary moans from Will’s throat as his legs begin to shake and tremble, working his mouth faster Hannibal pressed his tongue deeper, faster, groaning slightly as he did. 

Will couldn’t hold back any longer, his body grinds down into every sensation as the pleasure began to steadily rise, he was getting close and he can’t stop himself, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and his entire body writhes as his eyes see nothing but sparks of white from beneath the blindfold. Will began rocking his hips faster, pushing himself down onto Hannibal’s tongue, every inch of him shook and vibrated and he knew he was about to cum especially when the man started to push inside even deeper, Will groaned ever louder but he didn’t care, he didn’t even attempt to hide it.

Hannibal stroked himself faster when Will's hole begins to spasm around his tongue, he knows the agent is close and pulls back for only a moment to offer up more encouragement. “You taste so sweet Will.” Hannibal hummed against his skin before he dove back in, licking harder this time as he enjoyed the sensation of Will pulsing against his tongue and lips. Will whined louder, gasping as he grabbed at the cuffs, it was a pleasurable torture as the man’s expert tongue mixed with the internal vibrations pushed him closer and closer to orgasm, Will couldn’t help but tense as he drew near, and as always, Hannibal seemed to know exactly when he was close. 

When Will’s back arched and his breaths burst out in pants Hannibal clicked the remote one more time notching the vibrations up against his prostate to the highest level as he started to stroke himself faster, he released Will’s hip to wrap an arm securely around his thigh holding the agent in place when his hips began to buck uncontrollably. 

Will cried out feeling nothing but ecstasy as the vibrations became relentless, gasping and moaning the pleasure pooled in his stomach and he shuddered as he drew near trying but failing to stop himself. Will’s head pressed back into the pillow as ecstasy washed over him, it radiated from the small of his back, around his hips, shooting up his spine and neck before surging to his balls, tightening them, his cock swelling against his abdomen. 

With one more lick and one more vibration a sound arose from Will’s stomach and erupted from his lips with an agonized cry as he came hard, semen coating his abdomen as wave after wave of pleasure surged throughout his body. Will’s head fell back, his entire body arched and clamped up, tremors taking over as his manhood pulsed white hot cum spilling over his stomach, his world exploded into a level of pleasure he had never felt before. 

Hannibal clicked off the vibrations and rose to his knees as he continued to stroke himself faster at the sight below him, bracing an arm beside Will’s head Hannibal leaned over the agent and stroked himself even faster as Will’s entire body twitched and jerked below him coming down from his high. 

The sound of Will’s impassioned moans, and the sight of him exploding over his own stomach has Hannibal fast approaching his own release, throwing his head back the Doctor groaned loudly when his orgasm joined Will’s own across his abdomen. “Such a good boy Will… such a good boy…” Hannibal panted out as he came down from the feeling of pure ecstasy and sank back to sitting on his ankles between Will’s legs. 

Will whined out in shame when he felt Hannibal’s cum mix with his own across his stomach, a shameful blush seared throughout his body at the wetness, but what made it worse was he knew that Hannibal’s eyes were looking down at him, probably eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like the predatory beast he was.

When Hannibal finally caught his breath he carefully pushed two fingers inside of Will to pull out the egg but soon pauses when the agent’s hips jerk again followed by a loud moan. Hannibal knows that Will is oversensitive but smiles and curls his fingers deliberately, unable to resist pushing the egg against Will’s prostate he watches intensely as Will’s thighs jerk, sweat beginning to bead on his skin at the overstimulation. 

“S-stop! P-please st-ahh!” Hannibal’s fingers continue to work the egg into that same spot. Stroking it firmly with the pads of his fingers as he gently rocked it inside Will and revels in the escalating responses. The soft moans turn to breathless, confused whines as Will’s body involuntarily pushes back onto Hannibal’s fingers, however that only lasts so long before Will is sobbing for a different reason, he’s fighting against the intrusion desperately this time, his hips jerk violently with every push against the egg, it is too much and it's an entirely new kind of agony.

"Please stop! Hannibal s-stop! Stop!!! I can’t! I can’t!!" Will’s breath shudders and his toes curl, whining because there's little else he can do with the spreader bar pinning his legs open and Hannibal begins thrusting his fingers into him relentlessly, it’s overwhelming in every way.

"Shhh I know you can take it Will… you are doing so well." Hannibal is too engulfed in his own satisfaction to stop. "Who do you belong to Will?" When Will doesn’t answer Hannibal presses in deeper, faster, eliciting a low groan as Will twitches even harder. “Say it Will.” Once again the Doctor moves his fingers at a relentless pace until Will finally answers. 

"Y-you! I-I'm yours Hannibal." Will weeps, his hips bucking as he’s forced to chase his second orgasm.

"That's right Will, you are mine." The overstimulation brings tears to Will's eyes, the moans turn to high pitched whines as Will arches off the bed and cums again, screaming out before his entire body goes limp and he realized with shame that he’d cum a second time from the man’s fingers alone. Not even needing any stimulation from his cock, and though there was less of his seed spread across his stomach, the orgasm had certainly been just as strong, maybe stronger.

Will whimpered softly as Hannibal withdrew his fingers pulling out the egg with them, and squirmed as he was left with that strange slickness in him. It felt invasive, a reminder of what had just happened, but it wasn’t enough to distract from how good it had felt.

“Good boy Will.” At the time Will’s embarrassment was immense, but the embarrassment is temporary, tomorrow they'll be another thing that brings the shame, another touch, another act, even another word. When the frustration builds Will wants to shout, have a tantrum and beat his hands on the ground like a toddler. Will wants to vent, he wants to let every feeling of anger out, he wants to say the cruellest words he can think of and be hurtful in unimaginable ways… but silent he remains. 

The anger came from Hannibal’s touch, the heat from his fingers creep into Will’s consciousness and he wants to pull his body away, he doesn’t want it anymore, it’s an invasion, an unwanted forced intimacy that he can’t escape. But it’s the pleasure that brings the shame, it doesn’t matter that every forced act so far has brought Will more pleasure than he thought possible. It brings orgasms like nothing he has ever experienced with himself or previous girlfriends, Will had always been a little awkward in bed he is the first to admit that, he was supposed to be the man, the ‘one in charge’ but he never was and something about having that power taken from him is freeing, he is now the recipient, and the joy in that is what brings the shame, because he shouldn’t be enjoying any part of this… but he is.

Hannibal moves to remove the spreader bar, finally allowing Will to close his legs and the Doctor places it with the egg on the restrained table and moves back to the bed to remove the cuffs and blindfold, but remains seated beside Will. The agent looked the opposite way attempting to stem his tears as Hannibal strokes a hand through the now sweat drenched locks, “You did very well Will, I am proud of you.” Still Will looks anywhere but at Hannibal and the Doctor can see he's one more blow away from breaking. It's intervention time, he knows where Will is heading and it's nowhere good, so, Hannibal has to step up right now or lose him forever, and to do that he must demonstrate his love with his actions, show Will that he would die for him, suffer for him, yet ultimately, live for him.

Those revelations will come in time… but a good start is the gift.

After a few short moments of stroking Will’s hair Hannibal speaks. “You were a very good boy Will, I want you to go and take a quick shower for me now ok?”

“Ok.” Will answered in a robotic tone but sat and climbed from the bed, taking Hannibal’s hand when it was offered and looked back over at him before walking out of the room. “C-can I close the door please?”

“Yes you can, good boy for asking.” Hannibal cleaned up the equipment used in this session as Will showered and placed them back on the wall, he changed the sheets and tossed them outside beside the puppy before closing the door and sat back on the bed waiting for Will to finish up. There was no way he couldn’t offer up the gift now in favor of his aversion to the animal even being in the house, this wasn’t about him, this was about showing Will he can be happy here… Hannibal still has so much to offer and he doesn’t like holding them gifts back, it’s just necessary right now.

Hannibal can’t help but reminisce about the past couple of encounters, Will really had behaved exceptionally, although it must be hell for the agent right now and cooperation is still quite far off, Will was clearly trying and that is all Hannibal can ask. Thinking for a moment the Doctor stands and moves to the opposite side of the bed and pulls out his keys to unlock a small draw containing actual clothes for Will and he selects a pair of relatively long, loose fitting fabric shorts for the agent to sleep in.

“Feel better?” Will’s sudden naked presence back in the room pulled back Hannibal’s focus and he smiled as the agent nodded but he didn’t make eye contact, instead Will just stood nervously in the doorway and waited for the man’s next orders but there was no presence of a towel, Will hadn’t even attempted that ploy which in Hannibal’s mind was another appearance of a good behavior. “Here.” Will’s gaze only lifted slightly and when he saw the shorts offered he couldn’t help the small appreciative smile.

“Thankyou…”

“You are very welcome Will, but they are only to be worn at night.” Hannibal nodded towards the bed and Will sat down once again appreciative of the fact the Doctor allowed him to climb under the sheet too before placing the ankle cuff back on his leg.

“I have something for you that I hope will dull the silence Will, but it comes with conditions, and those conditions revolve around your behavior, I reserve the right to take it back at any point is that understood?”

“Yes Hannibal.” Will kept his gaze down at his fingers as the stroked the hem of the sheet, he had no idea what to expect when Hannibal stood from the bed and left the room for a moment, but to be honest he didn’t care, he just wanted the man to offer up whatever he was going to and leave him alone, so he just remained pliant and answered as expected. When Hannibal sat back beside Will, he placed the carrier with the puppy beside him on the bed and urged the young agent to take a look. 

Will pushed himself forward and looked inside the carrier unable to stop himself smiling instantly at the sight, the puppy jumped up in the box leaping toward him in bounding steps that were almost jumps. As it picked up speed its back legs swung outwards and it almost lost its balance. Then it leaped up again when Will pulled it from the box, pawing at him for attention, its wet tongue licked furiously at Will’s out-stretched fingers and again he smiled.

It was a Labrador and wasn’t much bigger than Will’s fist, it was clearly a baby, it was in constant motion, wagging, wriggling and jumping, it was a living store of pent up energy waiting to release itself on the world. It was adorable and for Will, and it was love at first sight, he had never had a puppy before as all his had been rescued, but still it wasn’t a happy moment... it came with conditions.

Hannibal noted the fondness that spread across Will’s face at the sight, his lips curved into an unconscious half smile as he looked down at the excited ball of fluff. The action reaffirms two of Hannibal’s wanted results, one was that it made Will happy and that’s all he wants, his happiness. But the most important progress was his decision to follow BF Skinners operant conditioning study that consists of reward and punishment training, it is one of the worlds most famous and accurate studies that has over a ninety eight percent rate of success and focuses more on the pretence of optional reward. 

This is a system in which the focus of that study is presented with two options and will usually always opt for the better of that latter situation. The main chosen reason for this study is the fact that it can be manipulated into any situation, and this includes a sexual setting, the first and foremost thing a Dom uses in this study against a submissive is their own body language, something Hannibal has already began with Will, it is in his facial expressions by using a smile and kind words when an appropriate behavior is displayed, and using a frown and demeaning words when the latter behavior is displayed, it is as simple as the use of ‘good boy’.

So with a defined set of consequences such as positive reinforcement, the reward can entail anything from a kind word to the puppy that Hannibal has given, it boils down to one intention, if Will does something Hannibal wants him to do without fight, then he will be rewarded.

“You are happy with him then?”

“Her.”

“I was informed it was a boy, but I didn’t get close enough to check if I am honest, I will re-phrase, are you happy with her?” Will nodded but still didn’t look up, he knows he should say thank you to Hannibal for the thoughtful gift because that is what’s expected of him, but just can’t bring himself to say anything.

“Do we have a name for her?” Will noted Hannibal’s ‘we’ as if they were some happy family that had just bought their first pet and it pissed him off instantly, but still he held the anger down, it wasn’t getting him anywhere. The young agent is sticking to his apparent calmness, Hannibal keeps telling him if that if he complies there will be more rewards and that may even include going outside with the puppy? If that happens then maybe then he will be able to gain his freedom back? So he will do what he has to.

“Tera… it’s short for Terapijia… it’s Lithuanian for therapy, I think it is appropriate.” Hannibal huffed out a small laugh at the irony of the name, the intelligence of the choice was interesting, but what was more interesting is why Will had suddenly become angry, when Hannibal sat on the bed Will seemed his usual self, well, as usual as the situation would allow, but when he asked the puppy’s name he saw an instant change in Will’s demeanor, his words suddenly held a tone of anger.

“I think that is a good choice of name Will, but you need to remember it is your behavior that will decipher if she remains a constant, I don’t want to take her away but I will if I have to, and from what I know rescue centres are not the kindest places for unwanted animals to be.” The words have Will hugging the pup a little tighter, no, rescue centres were not the kindest of places to be and Will has to hand it to Hannibal, that was one hell of a threat, but even more so this was a very intelligent move on the man’s part. 

Hannibal knows that he would bond with the pup almost immediately, and removing her would be nothing less than painful, Will almost hands her back, because now Hannibal has him exactly where he wants him. Will realises the gift acts as a sort of psychological control, it’s a hold over him so that he will respond to Hannibal’s actions as wanted acts rather than the everyday cruelty it really was, Will’s anger is justified and they both know it, but the man seemingly thinks he can manipulate that emotion out of him.

“Don’t make me regret this Will…”

No, he can’t. He won’t allow Hannibal to have that much control over him. 

“No thank you I don’t want her. I don’t want anything from you Hannibal.” Placing the puppy back in the carrier Will shifted back a little trying to avoid eye contact with Hannibal and tried desperately to ignore the threat of the shelter at the puppy’s slight whines uttered from the sudden loss of attention. Will already anticipates the punishment for being ‘ungrateful’ but did Hannibal consider his action rude also? He isn’t sure, but guesses he is about to find out.

“Tell me why you don’t want her Will.”

“What and give you a reason to punish me for being rude?”

“You will never be punished for having an open, honest conversation with me Will.”

“Ok then maybe because she isn’t free is she Hannibal? Nothing will ever be free here. Everything and anything that you ever give me will be considered a ‘treat’ and a debt, every conversation or action of mine is a subtle competition that you are never prepared to lose. You are only giving her to me so that you can use her against me, even the smallest of things you consider an infraction and you will take her away from me, so no I’m not going to bond with something just so you have a hold over me it’s a disgusting tact, a good one, but all the same it’s disgusting Hannibal.” Will’s perception of the gift was spot on and Hannibal wasn’t all too shocked that Will had figured out, in fact he had anticipated it, he had also anticipated the rejection of the gift so the agent could protect himself from another unnecessary pain. But as always the anticipation and the exact playout had a purpose that Hannibal could use. 

“Will you are absolutely correct in the fact that she is a strategy, but that strategy isn’t necessarily based on an anticipated removal for punishment, I promise that isn’t all she is. I want you to have her, and as much as you don’t believe this, I want you to have her because I want you to be happy here. I would never take her away for something minor, Tera represents the fact that it wont always be like this, you wont always feel this way Will, there is happiness here and all you have to do is open your eyes to that fact.”

“You dominate me, hurt me, abuse me… where is the happiness in that Hannibal? Is the happiness in the gift of a puppy? So every time you touch me against my will you can just get me a gift and it makes it all ok? After my natural reactions that you consider ‘tantrums’ you are just going to punish me and make me work for your affection all over again, make me beg, take away my self-esteem but that’s ok because I get gifts? I need your permission for every aspect of my own life now and she is just a representation of a deep pain that you can bestow onto me by taking her away, so no I won’t get attached to a temporary emotional comfort.”

“The only way she is temporary is if you make her that way, as I say I would never take her away for something minor, you would have to do something pretty terrible for that outcome. Will I am not setting out to find ways to emotionally torture you, that isn’t what I want, I am trying to find a way for us to compromise, you have my word that she will remain a constant as long as you want her to be.” Will noted that Hannibal didn’t mention the assaults, he never did, he just focused on whatever was causing them to have these talks in the first place whilst skirting around the assaults.

“You mean as long as I behave? You could at least have the courage to admit what you are doing Hannibal because in truth our versions of behaving vary greatly. You are a bully, you instil fear, and now you have moved onto obligation and guilt, anything to fog up my mind, cloud my thinking. You are trying to manipulate me with her, I may not have control over anything right now but I have control of not getting attached to her.” 

Yes Will was correct, Tera was a pawn, but Hannibal also meant what he said, he would never remove her from the agent unless it was a seriously despicable action on Will’s part. The Doctor knows that there is still a slew of incorrect behaviors and attitudes to come but these can be dealt with in other ways and certainly not with the removal of the puppy precisely because she wasn’t just a pawn, she was conduit to Will finding some semblance of happiness here which in turn will promote that wanted good behavior.

“Come here please Will.” Fear has a biological reason and purpose, it is a mechanism to keep a person safe, it is after all a part of natural intuition. Yet those feelings of fear Will has at Hannibal’s request have little time to be processed, although the man is calm Will deciphers that yes he is about to be punished, his palms turn sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system has him wanting to run. But as always, he honors Hannibal’s request and climbs into the man’s lap sideways, bracing himself when the Doctor pulls him a little closer.

Instead of anger though Will is pulled into a hug, in that moment the man’s arms squeezed him a fraction tighter and the agent breathed more slowly, his body melting into Hannibal’s chest as every muscle lost its tension… maybe there wouldn’t be a punishment after all? 

“Will right now you are very vulnerable, and only the brave become vulnerable emotionally, for you to trust me it is going to take strength, lowering your shield is going to be very difficult, but it will come in time and you telling me how you feel about this situation just then is a big step, and as I have told you, you will never be punished for telling me how you feel. We cannot step out of this cage of fear until we are willing to unlock the door, and the key to that door is you trusting me because without it there can only be a lonely existence here, you have my word that the first and foremost reason for me bringing you Tera is because I want you to be happy.”

Will sniffled dejectively into Hannibal’s chest as the man gently swayed him, this is probably the most confused he has been so far, if Hannibal was telling the truth that he just wants him to have something to focus on then he is losing a chance to have some semblance of happiness here. If the man is lying, he is opening himself up to be emotionally tortured when she is removed from him because it isn’t a case of if, it’s a case of when it happens.

Reaching into the carrier Hannibal lifts out the puppy and places her back in Will’s arms, and can’t help but tighten his grasp around the agent when he snuggles into his chest a little further. “Why don’t you keep her tonight? You can have a think about everything and we can talk more about it in the morning?” Again Hannibal knows even a night and Will would be attached, the agent knows it too… but even holding her brings a sense of calm that he hasn’t had since arriving here.

“Do you promise you won’t take her away from me?” Will’s question was merely a whisper but it has Hannibal pressing his lips to the agent’s temple.

“As I said, you would have to do something pretty despicable to warrant that ok?” Hannibal smiles as a small nod is hidden in his neck and Will pulls the puppy closer as the Doctor lifts him in a fire man’s lift to lay him back down in bed and pulled the sheet up over him. “Good boy, now get some sleep ok, and we can talk more in the morning ok?” Will nods and swallows the pill offered up by Hannibal, the puppy snuggles up close to him and Hannibal remains until Will falls into a sound sleep, maintaining his action of soothing a hand through the mused locks before turning out the lamp leaving him to sleep.

Sitting in his office for a while Hannibal reclined back on the chair deep in thought about a possible therapy he was considering using with Will, seeing the young agent constantly distraught and unable to find any semblance of peace was becoming exceptionally hard to deal with and not just for Will, but for Hannibal too. A great therapist brings their emotional self to the surface in a professional way, for only a real and true sense of caring can make an effective therapeutic bond, and only the empathic self can combine with the logical self to bring out the highest possible intelligence of both therapist and client. 

Part of the art of the great therapist is being a great role model for self-control and the use of the prefrontal cortex in responding to problems rather than reacting. They show how to weave self-control, empathy and logic to enable their client to gain a higher ability for creative shifts in perspective, thus enhancing emotional intelligence. Talk therapy is all well and good but Hannibal doubts this type of help would have any short term positive effects for Will, however there was an effective treatment for the traumas that Will is experiencing and thus can reduce or remove the physical health symptoms that accompany such trauma, and maybe its time to pull the use of that treatment?

When Will wakes he jolts, feeling something soft brush against his neck he anticipates the touch descending further down his body but opens his eyes and can’t help the small smile at the sleeping pup as she continues to snuggle further into him. Hannibal would be up for breakfast soon and apparently they were to have a ‘talk’ about Tera, but it’s already too late, he doesn’t want the man to take her away. 

The main thought bugging Will was the knowledge of the man’s cleanliness and knows it must drive him crazy to have a dog in the house, but still Hannibal had ignored a very powerful dislike for the comfort and happiness of him, and no matter how much Will ignored the feeling, he knows he should be grateful.

Will’s smile only grows wider when the pup stirs and already she is filled with energy. “Good morning sweet girl, did you have a nice sleep?” Will huffs out a laugh at the small bark she offers up, Tera bounds around the bed before diving onto Will again only becoming more excited when he reaches down to ruffle her fur. Whether or not he will admit how grateful he is to have her, Will knows that she could help to pass the time and would probably bring many moments of joy to his tortured existence and distressed mind. Will knows that Tera would keep him occupied and would even curl up to listen or comfort when he is sobbing or in need of a way to vent, because that is exactly what dogs do, they are compassionate beings by instinct.

Tera would be his companion in the quiet moments of despair, bringing those blossoming’s of hilarity that dogs bring, she already has the cutest little look about her when she's puzzled, or excited or serious, all those emotions that are so similar to Will’s own, she would be his hot-water bottle in the middle of the night and the welcome wagon when he wakes and already she's Will’s best friend.

Will climbed from the bed and changed into the shorts placed on the nightstand before moving to look into the two bags that had been left in the room, he sees that it is everything Tera would require and fishes out a tennis ball before sitting beside the bed to throw the ball, Tera chased it with great excitement and Will laughed hard as he watched the small pup attempt to pick up the too big ball between her teeth, when she realised that wasn’t an option she used her snout to nudge it back, waiting with anticipation for Will to throw it again.

Tera was already Will's saviour, in that laugh alone he felt an immense weight lift. In his current world that is so capriciously cold, the puppy was his anchor. She's all hellos with those tail wags and eyes that speak, she's happiness in fur, an exuberance that needs to sprint, and more than that, she's an eternal springtime in her sweet emotions. 

After an hour Will hears the door at the end of the hallway open and Hannibal enters with the cart, moving to the table to set up breakfast Will remains seated and continued his game with Tera, already she serves as a distraction. 

“Ok Will come and sit at the table please, I am going to put Tera in the hallway whilst we eat.” Will climbed to his feet and sat at the table with little argument and watched as Hannibal placed the small pup in the hallway and closed the door.

Will tried not to look at the food as he ate it, the eggs were eggs, the ham was ham, but he wasn’t all that sure about the sausage. “So, have you decided what you would like to do with Tera?”

“I want to keep her, but I don’t trust that you won’t take her away Hannibal, so as you stated you reserve the right to take her, I reserve the right to disbelieve whatever you say.”

“Every emotion is okay Will, and some are even helpful in the right situation. I am happy for us to discuss things and I want an open dialogue between us, but I do not appreciate the tone of your unnecessary attitude Will.” 

“… Sorry.” Will bit his tongue and pulled back the attitude he knew Hannibal meant but it was hard, he silently questions if it is fun for Hannibal to watch him suffer? Does he get a buzz of power when he cried and begged? Even for something as simple as common human decency? Will is never going to understand how Hannibal can seemingly excuse his cruelty with twisted logic. Is he angry? No. He is bitter and that's worse… anger is over fast, bitterness lasts. 

“How are you feeling today Will?”

“Fine.” How in the hell can Hannibal even ask him that? With every act he is forced to suffer, with every apology he is forced to make more bitterness consumes him than will ever subside. Will wants Hannibal to feel what he has, the fear, the anxiety, even if it's just for a little while, he wants to feed the Doctor just a little of the same poison that he was so happy for him to swallow daily.

“There is something I would like us to discuss but first, is there anything you need that I can give?” Will thinks for a moment, he isn’t even sure how to answer that question? The only thing he wants is his freedom… freedom from these rooms may not be on the cards right now but maybe another type of freedom is?

“C-can I please have the chain off?” Hannibal considered the request, the ankle cuff was never supposed to be a permanent fixture anyway and now that Tera is going to be a consistent factor it was probably as wise decision as the litter tray will need changing, she will need baths and probably a lot of playing too after Hannibal witnessed the twos earlier game so yes, he can’t see the issue with removing it.

“Yes, we can remove the chain, but there will be a separate set of rules for that fact which we will discuss later. First I have something that I would like to try that I believe will lead to a longer term solution in regard to your feelings of the current situation, I have gone back and forth on this but I think implementing it will offer up a more stable foundation with your emotions.” Hannibal took away the empty plates placing them back on the cart before sitting back at the table opposite Will with a sigh. 

“What is it?” Nervous or anxious feelings are there to protect a person, yet all those feelings are really asking you to do is check for traffic before you cross the road, but even that is a choice. Dread is when you know something terrifying is about to happen and there is nothing that you can do about it just like now, Will’s eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress and his hands remained clenched under the table by subconscious demand as he awaits Hannibal’s reveal of the next torture.

“It is designed to help you overcome the negative thoughts about your life here, it will be difficult to comprehend Will, and you may not fully understand my reasonings for this type of therapy, but I know in the long run it will help.” 

“Do I have any say so in this therapy?” 

“Right now Will with your low mood and emotions, I think it will be best for me to make those decisions for you.” Will doesn’t know why he even bothered to ask if he had a choice when he already knew the answer to that question, so nodded and stood when Hannibal removed the ankle cuff. 

Will braced himself as Hannibal took his hand and walked him to the exit door, he remained still as Hannibal moved Tera to the bedroom and closed the door before Hannibal once again took his hand and the exit door was pulled open. 

For a moment Will considered running, the stairs were right beside them to the left and the door Hannibal was leading them to was just to his right, but by the time the thoughts of fleeing had entered his mind, he was already pulled into the room and the door was closed behind them.

What he sees is nothing less than hell…


	7. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal administers a pretty brutal therapy that he deems necessary to quell Will’s current devastation of his situation and circumstances within it, whether Will agrees to it or not…
> 
> The prospect of another looming assault has Will more nervous than usual as he once again fears the pain that it could entail! 
> 
> There won’t be any smut in this chapter as the next act goes on for quite a while so the next chapter will contain mainly that, I really hope that this chapter is enjoyed…
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone and everyone following this story, especially to those who have left a kudos, comment and bookmark it has been appreciated! The support so far has been amazing and is also appreciated…
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts…

Will couldn't believe his eyes, not that he would want to anyway, even his worst nightmares couldn’t conjure up something this terrifying. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him, but no one would, no one was there and nobody was coming for him. There was a biological need to run but Will couldn’t move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror of the sight completely paralyzed him, and the more he thought about running away, or simply moving to back away, the more he felt utterly terrified because if he turns he runs into Hannibal… he is between a literal rock and a hard place. 

Will is waiting to be forced into it but Hannibal remains just as still, the agent doesn’t remember being this scared in his entire life so no internal offer of a solution is presented, and the sight was just the beginning, at some point he will have to sit in it and that thought only increases the paralytic terror… if that was even possible. What the hell would he be participating in?? The only item in the room resembles a god damn electric chair! Will slowly paced around the frame, trailing a finger down the smooth wood and felt instantly sick. 

“It looks like an electric chair?”

“In a sense it is, but not one designed to feel pain.”

“So want me to sit in an electric chair?? How would that be pain free? And you want me to do it voluntarily??”

“I do.”

“You promised that you would never intentionally hurt me, I guess I shouldn’t have believed that either though should I?”

“I fully intend to keep that promise Will, this is about your health, not hurting you. The ignorance you have to your current psychological pain can have detrimental repercussions for your psyche and eventually your physical body. Especially with people on the spectrum, you are five times more likely to experience severe depression, and you Will have shown a constant level of that depression. By this point of your stay here I would have hoped to see a slight improvement in that which I haven’t, and pretty soon it will begin to affect all aspects of your health and that I cannot allow Will.”

“So your solution to that is electro-shock therapy? I think being held hostage and abused gives me the right to a little depression don’t you Hannibal?” Will’s eyes filled with the tears he refuses to let fall, electrocution!? “Electro-shock therapy is barbaric Hannibal.”

“I promise you this isn’t electro-shock therapy Will, this treatment is a type of electro-convulsive psychotherapy that modifies the thought patterns by rewiring certain chemicals in the brain in order to change a person’s moods and behavior’s to certain stimuli’s. Through the use of structured questions and a mild internal shock, the therapy will specifically target certain negative thoughts that you are having about situations taking place here, and in turn, it will give you the ability to develop a more constructive way to respond to these stressors, ideally these new responses will help minimize or eliminate the devastation you are constantly feeling.” 

“How do I know it won’t hurt?”

“You just have to trust me Will, when you begin to trust me everything will be so much easier.”

For the first time Will turned to make eye contact with the man. “How can you ask me to trust you Hannibal?” Will didn’t back away when Hannibal walked closer and brought a hand to his cheek, maybe if he keeps calm and talks to the Doctor about the barbaric nature of this type of therapy and his opposing views, then it will be abandoned altogether? 

“Will I know you don’t believe me right now but all I want is for you to be happy, this is not going to hurt you, at most it will be a little uncomfortable and the long term effects outweigh that minor discomfort.” Will forced himself to turn away from the man to survey the area more freely, the image of that chair was terrifying by itself, so the thoughts of sitting in it were beyond unfathomable.

If it was so pain free then why did it have restraints?? 

At the start of this nightmare Will was simply invited for dinner, how did that simple gesture lead to this? He never imagined that beyond these walls assumed to be the boundaries of a wholesome dwelling was a house of horrors, but those horrors were becoming worse by the day and showed no signs of improvement. All that plagues Will’s mind is the thought of escape, then the futility of it all hits him, he can’t run, he can’t use brute strength, so that leaves conniving. But these walls aren't crumbling any time soon, not without the intellectual process of a plan.

The only time he has got to leave so far is to this room, maybe there would be more trips outside the rooms he is confined to? That in itself is the beginning of a formation, to begin a plan would require Will to comply and appear placid as he plans, that’s the intention, but an intellectual process and the emotional body are two separate entities… especially with the looming prospect of what’s to come, so right now no, he can’t keep calm.

“I’m not doing it. This is disgusting Hannibal, even in this messed up situation this is a whole new level of disgusting.” Disgust is important to a person’s intuitions because it brings a strongly primitive reaction, and right now Will’s internal reaction was to run, he can’t do that so he will settle for fighting it with everything he has left, no matter the threat. 

“So, let us discuss your feelings of disgust Will, perhaps what repels you is imaginary, or even part of an ill-informed perspective.”

“You want to sit me in a chair and shock away my feelings ‘surrounding the situation’ Hannibal, how is that anything but disgusting?”

“Much of your stigma regarding electro-shock therapy is based on the early treatments in which high doses of electricity were administered without anaesthesia, this often led to memory loss, fractured bones, and other serious side effects such as permanent loss of motor skills. However, electro-convulsive therapy is a procedure done with the aid of a mild sedative, and much smaller electrical currents that are passed through certain areas of the brain rather than wherever the Doctor randomly placed the electrodes. This intentionally triggers a small, and brief seizure at the mention of things and actions you dislike, it trains the mind to ignore them thoughts in the future as they are viewed as a threat by the body.”

“So you think you will shock me into liking them?”

“No, the therapy causes permanent changes in brain chemistry that quickly reverse symptoms of fear and depression, it can’t and won’t force you to like anything, that cannot be done. It just relieves the overwhelming stress those difficult emotions bring and it is much safer today.”

“It still sounds like an attempt to shock away my aversion to you.”

“What we need you to achieve with this therapy is the abandonment of your negative thoughts towards our time together, and when that happens you will find it much easier to relax which is a conduit to you becoming comfortable and happy here. You will focus on the enjoyment of our time together rather than anything else, there is a very low risk of any side effects and the possible ones will only last up to twenty four hours.” Will noted how Hannibal referred to the assaults as ‘time together’ and even though the man phrased it differently, Will knew that he was right, Hannibal was indeed thinking that he could shock away his aversion to the man’s touch.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me!” Will’s statement was laced with both anger and fear, it was apparent in the way he sobbed the words but still, Hannibal internally smiled at the young agent’s outburst, venting is exactly what Will needed instead of keeping his feelings bottled up.

“And I won’t Will, the shocks will not bring pain, only some mild discomfort, it is more of a strong vibration, your body will tense and relax but I promise it will not be painful. The sedative and muscle relaxant will help to minimize those reactions, just focus on the questions and trust me.”

“I did trust you and look where that got me.” Will’s loose shoulders shook at the prospect of what was to come, he made no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his own tears. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore and from his mouth came a cry so broken that it has Hannibal walking to embrace him. Just as the first sob wracks his chest Hannibal's hands move around Will’s middle, warm and soft as he pulls the agent close, in seconds their bodies have molded and once again Will wraps his arms around the only person there to offer comfort in that moment... until he realizes what he is doing.

“No. I’m not doing it.” Will pushes himself away from the man with so much force he almost stumbles, but the minor embrace didn’t escape Hannibal’s attention.

“This is going to help you Will.” 

“You may consider it help Hannibal, I consider it torture! Cruel! And unjust.”

“It’s normal to feel that way Will, but those feelings will fade over time.”

“STOP PSCHOANALYSING ME! STOP TELLING ME THESE FEELINGS WILL GO AWAY!!” The words Will spoke were cold, but they weren’t laced with only anger this time, more fear and sadness. Every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the air, the friendship and trust had gone for Will, everything that he once had with Hannibal that he cherished had vanished, and that was a crippling emotional pain he was seriously struggling with. 

The loss Will feels is a grief that comes in waves, at first they come in the quiet moments and feel so strong that he is almost swept away, drowning in the pain, but the anger he feels pulls him back to the surface so Will clings to that retched emotion. The happy memories come at such random moments though and they replace that anger with those familiar tears of betrayal, it’s like a vicious game of internal tug of war… but the game boils down to one thing, loss of the Hannibal he knew and loved. 

To Will the love was gone, but to Hannibal it wasn’t, rather it had been distorted into a close mimic of hatred, the wall of bitterness that separated them wouldn’t remain, the man knew that. It wasn’t something that would disappear overnight, no, but yes, it would in time. However right now it’s Will’s state of mind that is making everything so much harder, the agent wants to hate him, he wants to believe what they shared has gone but it hasn’t, and it’s that realisation that Hannibal needs Will to have and in time will.

“Ok, tell me honestly then Will, would you rather continue feeling the way you do over your time here?”

“WHAT YOU MEAN HATING BEING ASSAULTED!? YES HANNIBAL!!! YES I WOULD!!” Hannibal remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against Will’s onslaught, maybe this was the venting that he needed? Maybe once the internalized anger has been dealt with and screamed out they can finally move past the imagined hatred that has been building up inside the agent. In that frozen second between stand off and fighting though Hannibal sees Will’s eyes flick from him to the door and then the sudden movement is made. 

“It’s ok Will.” Hannibal’s voice is raw and brutal against Will’s ear as he struggled against him, shooting his legs out in a desperate attempt to flee from the room until the Doctor turns him and pulls Will’s back flush to his chest and Hannibal seizes his arms to hold him tight, forcing him to look at the chair.

“Please… please… please… I don’t want to do this.” In Will's sobbing was the sound of his heart breaking, a heart only breaks like that in the heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that is beyond all coping measures. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope, there was a rawness to it and Will’s whole body shook with the force of those tears. 

“I promise everything will be ok.”

“I-I hate you.” Once again the words are sobbed out with great pain, but Hannibal didn’t release his grip, instead he held Will tight against his chest allowing him a few moments to calm, the Doctor rest his cheek against Will’s own, inhaling at his sent before speaking.

“Your hatred of me is nothing but a transformation of your own shame and insecurities Will... it is all you hate about yourself yet lack the courage to face. It is far easier to lose yourself in the theatrics of your mind by convincing yourself of that fact than it is to swallow even an ounce of truth… and that is the aspects that you do enjoy Will. As you are unable to find your own way out of your hatred, to realise your true feelings under the ever changing illusions conjured by your own mind… then I have to do something, and this is it. Now, do I have to give you the increased dose of the sedative? Or are you going to be a good boy sit down for me? I would prefer the avoidance of necessary punishment for refusal.”

Will didn’t want a sedative at all, but the increased one will always be worse, and with an added threat of punishment he knows there is no choice, this is happening whether he complies or not. So when he was walked forward Will sat in the chair trying to mask his panicked breathing, still unsure if Hannibal had used the ‘no pain’ tactic to get him to comply and when the man pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of him and began his usual attempt at comfort before an assault plays out, Will guesses that yes it probably was a ploy.

“Before the procedure I need to conduct a brief physical exam, this is to check your heart and lungs, I will then place two electrode pads on each of your temples in which electrical currents focus on both sides of the brain, I will then add two more electrodes, one on your chest above the heart and one in the centre of your forehead, these pads will be hooked up to an EKG machine. When I ask you questions it will decipher either a positive or negative response to that question, if it is positive there will be no shock, if there is a negative reaction you will receive a shock, and as these pads are placed in very specific positions this will ultimately train your body to ignore the negative internal thoughts long term by perceiving them as a threat by sending a powerful wave of nausea.”

Hannibal talked Will through the process as he began securing the wrist and ankle cuffs before removing the young agent’s glasses to attach the small electrodes to the fore mentioned positions.

When Will began to tremble, Hannibal cupped the young agents face forcing eye contact and began speaking the soothing words that never sated. “I know this looks scary Will, but you just have to trust me. When the procedure begins, the monitors will also check your brain, heart, blood pressure, and oxygen use to indicate any negative reactions, if one is shown the therapy will be stopped immediately.”

Will was asked to open his mouth as Hannibal slipped in a mouth guard to protect the young agents’ teeth and tongue from any injury before an oxygen mask was secured in to place and Will’s breathing took on a slight hyperventilating pattern. 

“Ok I know you have a slight aversion to needles, so I’m going to have to ask you to look away for this part.” Adrenaline floods Will’s system as Hannibal picks up the first syringe, his heart pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape, a loud sob is made when he feels the prick of a needle, then another and Will almost vomits, he can taste saliva thickening in his throat and beads of sweat trickling down the furrowed brow.

“Well done Will, you will feel your muscles start to relax in a few moments, the sedative will also make you feel much more relaxed.” Hannibal moved back into the young agent’s line of sight and placed the cool metal ring of the stethoscope against his chest, the rhythm of Will’s heart was perfectly relaxed thanks to drugs which meant they could get started. “Ok good boy, that’s perfect.”

Hannibal allowed a few moments of silence for the drugs to fully take a hold before speaking again. “Ok Will, I want you to focus on my voice… try and keep your breathing even, and focus on my questions…” Will didn’t answer, his body suddenly felt heavy, relaxed, unable to move much more than his head, his mind seemed to be floating through some kind of syrup, going too slow for him to use it, too slow to register fear or even worry about his situation… a voice came again, it ebbed and echoed but it sounded familiar, calming almost.

Hannibal picked up the chair and moved to place it directly behind Will and grasped the remote to the machine. “Ok Will I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly for each one, because if you don’t tell me the truth the machine will, just a yes or no the best that you can through the mouth guard and remember, positive thoughts and answers will result in nothing, but negative thoughts and answers will gain a response with me pushing the button. This causes a small amount of electric current to pass through the electrodes to your brain producing a minor seizure that will usually last around ten seconds. But remember because of the sedative and muscle relaxant, you will remain relaxed and unaware of the seizure, the only outward indication of the therapy is your body tensing and relaxing… I promise this won’t hurt, you just have to trust me.” Hannibal spent a few minutes trying to put Will at ease before asking the first question.

The more anxious Will became from the expectance of shocks, the more pronounced his intellectualization of the whole process was, in that moment he internally rationalized and viewed the problem from different angles as if he could force a positive outcome by his sheer brilliance of thought, but it was becoming harder and harder to care.

“Ok Will, do you derive any pleasure from our time together?” The machine answered before Will did and Hannibal smiled when he noted a spike in heart rate and breathing, effectively the machines worked as a lie detector as he couldn’t rely on honest answers from the agent, but still he waited for Will’s answer.

“No.” It was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath Will’s skin, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each of his nerves, his entire body convulsed as the electrical current pulsed throughout him, but Hannibal had been honest, it wasn’t painful in the slightest, just extremely uncomfortable. Finally, the shock subsided leaving Will panting and grateful for the oxygen mask, ok so lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“Good boy, you are doing really well Will, just keep breathing for me ok.” The small shock that Will has just experienced will translate to an overwhelming bout of nausea the next time that Will tries to tell himself internally or out loud that he doesn’t derive any pleasure from their sexual encounters.

“Ok, do you feel only hatred towards me?” The machine answered first again narrowly beating Will, and although lying wasn’t an option he still did so, as he refused to admit his own truth to that question.

“Yes.” Once again the machine picked up the lie and sent another wave of electric convulsions throughout Will’s body.

“Are you scared of me Will?” Will took a few deep breathes before forcing out his answer between the mouth guard.

“No.” This was another reason Hannibal chose this particular therapy, knowing that Will would more than likely give a few lies before being reduced to giving honest answers to avoid the shocks, it also gives him information of issues that he needs to be worked through with the young agent. Upon picking up another lie the machine also told Hannibal that yes, Will was in fact scared of him and once again at the appearance of a negative emotion towards Hannibal the machine sent out its waves.

Hannibal felt dejection at Will’s truth. Fear is never something he wants the agent to feel towards him, he wants the opposite and it's hard to want a something so much and feel that it is beyond reach, but Hannibal wants what he wants and second best will never do. So that feeling of Will’s fear will become part of his motivation to work harder, to step up his creativity and intelligence until that emotion is obsolete, Hannibal will keep going until he is once again what Will’s heart and soul are calling for. 

“Good boy Will, you are doing really well, we are just going to do two more questions and leave it there for today, just breathe. Do you feel safe here with me?”

“No.” The static noise fills the room again as Will’s body twitches and convulsed once more from the sudden voltage penetrating his body. “NNNNGGGHHH!” Will’s body strained against the restraints that held him in place with no result, again it wasn’t painful but as the shocks went on the full body tense became extremely uncomfortable. More confusing to him was the presence of the shock though, he does not feel safe here with Hannibal, at least that’s exactly what his conscious mind was telling him… so it obviously doesn’t matter what he is saying or feeling, he will be shocked regardless. 

“You are doing very well Will, just one more question… Did you have any feelings of a romantic nature toward me before coming here?” The last question has Will freezing, and when he once again lies, his body started to react to the convulsions.

God no, Will can feel it, but he can’t stop it, he pleads inside his own head, please. PLEASE no. The young agent feels his bladder give and empty all over himself, hearing the drops of urine hitting the wooden floor was one of the most humiliating things he has ever felt… even more so than the plastic sheet because he doesn’t have the privacy of the blindfold to block out what he was about to see, he wants to die. Will feels the shocks come to a halt, his vision is hazy and blurry, and his throat burned to the point any sounds that leave it are pathetic and hoarse.

“Good boy. You did very well Will I am proud of you.” Will had never shown his vulnerability to anyone before now, the shutters would come up whenever they were approached, his emotions walled off behind a mask of coping, one he would just wear it until everything was right again, Will hadn't ever known another way. But this time he couldn’t stop it when the tears started to fall, the sobs were stifled at first as the young agent attempted to hide his grief and humiliation, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely, all his defences washed away in those salty tears.

Hannibal pulled the chair back up in front of Will and removed the mask and guard, beginning to stroke the agent’s hair gently as his head lay back against the wood, Hannibal noted Will repeatedly try to close his legs to hide his shame though the restraints wouldn’t allow him that solace. “Please don’t be embarrassed Will, it is a common reaction with this kind of therapy, you did very well and I’m proud of you.” Hannibal began to remove the cuffs from the sobbing agent’s limbs and pulled his limp body forward to rest against his own.

Hannibal had never seen Will like this, so deflated. Once free from the restraints his loose shoulders shook, still making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his own tears. Hannibal had seen many of his patients cry like that, and in every case, it was a transition from a person with hope to one without, but only then can you deal with what’s truly torturing you. It's a kind of crying that shows the child within, the type of hurt that has cut right back through the protective layers acquired in maturity.

Hannibal rest Will’s head against his shoulder and used one hand to stroke the young agent’s hair as the second fell to his lower back all whilst keeping up a soothing mantra that did nothing to calm Will. “The effects of the sedative and muscle relaxant will begin to wear off in a few hours, you will be a little confused and weak until then, but I promise that it won’t last long.” Hannibal sounds so far away, his voice is more of an echo, Will can’t feel his body anymore, he has lost control of his muscles along with his sense of everything. The room fell to a dim haze, his vision swirled behind hooded eye lids, all that registers is the wetness between his legs and Hannibal stroking his hair telling him to breathe, telling him its ok.

Will soon feels Hannibal pick him up in a fire man’s lift and then he feels movement, he simply allows his eyes to fall closed, his body limp just sinks against the man’s chest. The young agent can’t really concentrate on anything as he’s only semi-conscious, but he’s unsure if it’s because of the shocks or if his body is just giving up. 

The only thing that really registers in Will’s mind is being laid on the ground before he hears the sound of running water and he assumes he is in the bathroom, it’s not long before he feels Hannibal pick him back up, undress him from the shorts, and lower him into the warm water, Will doesn’t fight or struggle when he feels a soft washcloth gliding over his skin, instead he just goes lax in the man’s arms, no more energy to fight it.

When Hannibal dries him off, he wraps the agent in a towel and carried the semi-conscious Will back to the bedroom and made sure he was comfortable in the bed before dressing him in the loose fitting shorts and sat beside him, watching as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Hannibal pulls the sheet up over Will with the intention of letting him rest, its only mid-morning but Will is going to need a few hours of sleep after the particularly harsh therapy. 

The world is a blur for Will, random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane and even his sense of self seems to abandon him, replacing it with nothing but catatonic confusion. 

“Ok Will I want you to try and get some sleep for me now and I will be back up to check on you in a couple of hours.” Hannibal picked up Tera to place her beside Will, a little pissed that the puppy had nipped at his pant leg leaving a dot of drool, she really seemed to dislike him but guesses that’s intuition he continued to stroke the young agents locks softly for a few more moments as the pup snuggled into Will’s neck, but there was a constant low growl at the man.

Hannibal decided to leave before the growling woke Will, but sudden grasp of his hand sits Hannibal right back down. 

“Stay…” The request had no vocal presence, but Hannibal kept a firm grip of Will’s hand pressing a kiss to it, and moved his other back to the agent’s hair, offering him the comfort he clearly needs in that moment. When Will reaches out to him Tera seemed to calm slightly, but her gaze held nothing less than a serious dislike of Hannibal, and he questions the severity of that threat as she grows. 

“Everything is going to be ok Will… I’m right here, I won’t ever leave you.” At the words Will once again retreated into the wallowing blackness. Soon, that was all he was aware of, the soft mattress underneath him, the warmth of the sheets around him and the grasp of Hannibal’s hand and finally his eyes began to drift closed, leaving him blissfully unaware of what was going on around him, then it was just him and his nightmares. 

Hannibal remained beside Will until he was sure the agent was in a deep sleep and spent the next couple of hours in his office before moving to clean the house and change his own bed sheets. The upstairs design had been planned out meticulously meaning Hannibal’s bedroom sat directly below Will’s and this served a purpose. Every aspect of the upstairs was converted and had been soundproofed for obvious reasons, this meant the walls, the windows, the doors, and even the floors. Well, all floors apart from Will’s bedroom as Hannibal knew nights were the worst for the young agent, so any screams and shouting during the night and the terrors could be heard. 

Hannibal had considered cameras with sound, but this was Will’s personal space, and hopefully soon he will be able to have more freedom within it as more existed up there than could be seen right now, so anything such as CCTV was a huge violation of privacy, a line that even Hannibal wouldn’t cross. There hadn’t been an episode of night terrors so far, but the man knew they would come sooner or later, the scream that suddenly rang out though could most likely be attributed to the side effects of the therapy used today rather than a night terror, especially as the therapy can sometimes cause temporary, but severe hallucinations.

The flash of lightning is followed by a crash of thunder and Will jolted awake to the sounds, looking around the room it was entirely dark. No light anywhere, but the view outside the window was just as calm and clear as it was when he woke this morning, no storm, no rain, but the lightning came again from inside the room, brighter this time, illuminating it with another strike of deafening thunder.

When the lightening subsides the room is once again cascaded in blackness, the external sunshine making no attempts to penetrate dark. Will sits up further and gazed into the darkness of the space and there is a panicked whimper ushered when his eyes fall to the demonic face grinning a few inches from his own, the man’s teeth resembled pointed needles coupled with eyes that didn’t blink and Will fell back to the bed to bury his face into the pillow so gripped with fear that he couldn’t move. He swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths before turning out of the pillow to see if the demonic presence was still there but instead saw the endless darkness of the room once more. 

The panic began to descend when he saw nothing and Will shifted his position to lay on his back, throwing away the sheet in an attempt to stop the sweat and let out a piercing scream when he realises the demonic presence is now standing at the foot of the bed.

Will shifted up the bed quickly, nearly standing against the wall, a primal urge to back away from the threat, but once there he froze as it inched forward slowly, making eye contact with the that thing was terrifying. When Will’s breath hitched a grin spread over the demonic face, wide and open it showed his overly sharp teeth, the smile of a predator. The thing looked like Hannibal, but at the same time it didn’t, not really… Will’s entire body stilled as black eyes drilled into his own, they looked so familiar but nothing less than evil. The thing seemed to be wearing a three piece suit but its clothes were odd though, it’s body distorted into a stance ready for pounce and there was nothing less than evil in its intentions.

For a moment all was silent, then the ghoul spoke, and not with Hannibal’s voice but with the rasping tones of an old fifty-a-day smoker. "Mine..." The Doctor’s grin became a snarl, baring teeth like a maniac as he drifted closer without ever taking a step. Will couldn’t move an inch, his eyes grew wider as his body trembled hard, he tried to speak, he tried to run, but all that came out was a rasping noise until the demonic presence jerked forward and dived on top of him. Will screamed louder than he ever has as he fought against the attack, turning with such force he fell to the floor and crawled to the wall, hyperventilating in a way he was sure to pass out.

Will’s eyes darted around every inch of the room pitch black room as he scooted further back against the wall until he was pressed into the nearest corner, he could no longer see the presence, but he could hear it moving around in the room, laughing to mock his despair.

Hannibal had almost left the room before the scream alerts him to Will’s distress and there are two decisions made in that moment… the first is his body moving before he is aware of making a conscious choice to do so and he nearly trips twice racing upstairs to Will’s room. Hannibal turns on the light in the already day lit room and approaches Will huddled in the corner pushing Tera away when she barks furiously and snaps at him as he approaches the terrified agent, clearly attempting to protect her human. 

Will’s body is shaking so violently its vibrating and his eyes are unfocused, Hannibal’s first reaction is to pull the young agent to him but fights that urge, not wanting to panic him anymore.

“NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!” Will is terrified, he knows there is something hiding in the room his mind won’t accept it’s an hallucination, why did Hannibal let him in? His eyes dart rapidly trying to find the threat, his grip on reality has completely gone, he doesn’t even register Hannibal crouched in front of him, Will whined incessantly into the skin of his arm as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Tera’s teeth gnashed in a frenzy of snapping each time Hannibal got closer to Will, her lip curls to her gums revealing the juvenile white teeth and she lets out a low rumbling growl, it’s an intentional aggressive act and if she were bigger this would be a problem. When aggression is combined with deep love we call it passion, their power exists in that perfect combination and that’s exactly what Tera was right now, passionate about protecting Will. When she nips at Hannibal again he pushes her harder this time, making eye contact with an aggressive look sends the pup into the corner to watch from afar but still she growls and there is already a major re-think in the gift.

“Will can you hear me?” Will gripped himself tighter but nodded sharply before giving off another full-bodied shudder. “Do you know where you are?” When Hannibal reached out for him, Will tried to back further against the wall, wide eyes darting around the room as he tried to push away the invading hands and the Doctor hesitated, fingers hovering by Will’s face, waiting to see if his limbs would strike out again and when they didn’t, he gently clasped the young agent’s cheeks with both hands. Will instantly started to panic, he wasn’t currently in touch with reality, he isn’t sure who’s touching him, even in the light the room took on a dark spin.

“DON’T HURT ME!! PLEASE!!” When Hannibal realized Will wasn’t going to pull himself from the grasp of terror he chose to by pulling the agent forward into his lap and hugged his limbs tightly when they flailed out and started to panic again. The hug of tight arms still gives the space to breathe, and the action finally brought Will into reality as he grasped the back of the man’s shirt with both hands. Will rest his head against the firm shoulder and whined again through chattering teeth as his eyes scan the room, he doesn’t know what’s real anymore. 

“S-someone’s here… it’s hiding…” Hannibal hugged Will tighter, the agent sounded so confused, so lost.

“There’s nobody here Will, just us… trust me. Just breathe, you’re ok…”

“He’s coming for me…” Hannibal didn’t move for a moment just tried to get the young agent’s breathing back on an even keel, he pressed his lips to Will’s temple and sat with him for over an hour stroking his hair and back until he eventually began to calm.

“Do you think you can get back to the bed?” Will gave a short sharp nod before Hannibal rose to his feet the agent still in his arms as he walked back over to the bed and laid Will down, he could only think to smooth his fingers through the sweat soaked locks as he continued to reassure him of the fact that there is nobody other than them in the room. “It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay…”

“Don’t leave me… he’s going to get me.” It was almost a whisper, but Will does not want leaving in this room alone.

“I’m not going to leave you Will.” Hannibal leaned to kiss Will’s cheek before climbing into bed behind him, it was a selfish act that he couldn’t stop but he chose to stay on top of the sheets rather than underneath them though as the last thing he wants to do is make Will uncomfortable right now, but still wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, gently curling himself around the shaking form.

Despite the heaviness in Will’s stomach, it calmed slightly at the feeling of Hannibal’s body pressed against his in a protective manor, or was it possessive? Will didn’t care right now, he just sank back into the warmth of the Doctor’s chest and sleep came easy when the fear began to subside. Will felt exhausted, he was unsure if it is the remanence of the sedative or the exhaustive appearance of the demonic presence, but he slept well for the next couple of hours, better than he had for a while.

Hannibal remained beside the agent for a couple of hours but climbed out of bed whilst Will was still sleeping, unsure if he would still have the same outlook on his request for him to stay in the light of being calm and free from the grasp of his hallucination. Although the adverse reaction presented itself in the form of a clearly terrifying vision Hannibal doesn’t regret the therapy, the chances of that happening was around twenty percent, but with Will’s place on the spectrum it did increase to a sixty percent chance. 

There was a consideration of telling Will the possible side effects of the therapy but even the mention of possible outcomes can put the idea in a person’s mind and therefore increase the chances of it happening, as unfortunate as it was, the long term benefits certainly outweigh the temporary side effects and it is the first step to bringing Will some internal peace. 

However the agent asking him to stay was quite surprising and Hannibal isn’t sure what to expect when he wakes up. Will is either going to hate himself for reaching out to him for comfort or try and forget it entirely, but if the latter presents within Will then he has to expect some hostility to follow from his own request.

The fact Will is still sleeping soundly isn’t surprising to Hannibal, the effects of the sedative should have subsided by now but Will is still going to be physically and mentally exhausted for a while, and as there is an expectance of aches and pains from the force of the body tensing and releasing but those pains usually present the following day, similar to a tense workout.

Walking to the covered wall Hannibal’s eyes cast over the equipment, they had touched on very few items so far but he considered each individual piece that they had used. A Sub’s enjoyment of certain toys can tell a Dom a lot about their personal wants and needs and to Hannibal that’s exactly what these relationships are about, he has always had an interest in domination because loves been in control but ultimately it is the thoughts of satisfying a Sub rather than anything else that is the most erotic thing to him. 

Although Will doesn’t know it yet, or he may do and just refuses to admit it to himself, he is in fact the a-typical definition of a submissive. There is a different side to these relationships though which is just an abusive relationship sadists mask as BDSM so they can abuse these natural Sub’s, and unfortunately at present, that is exactly what their relationship is… but it wont always be that way.

Hannibal’s eyes gaze over the various items before they fall to the leather cuffs, they were the most basic, but most needed part of any bondage situation. They are designed to be much safer than the metal handcuffs as the repeated use of strong metal can lead to severe and permanent damage of the nerves and blood vessels. Unlike leather cuffs, these are soft against the skin and bones of the submissive while maintaining immobilization and prevention of escape, most Sub’s wear these for hours on end in conjunction with the collar as the feel of constant restraints soothes and sates a deep need.

The collar was the next thing to be looked over, in BDSM context a collar is usually a leather device that is placed around the neck of a submissive to show ownership of one partner by another. The collar often has a metal D-ring added to allow the attachment of a leash, which this one has, though it hasn’t been used yet and wouldn’t be until the time is right. This is because the collar symbolizes a wanted ownership, the collar is a gift from a Dom to a Sub and it is supposed to be an intimate moment, it represents to the submissive that their dominate loves and cares for them and wearing that collar makes them feel safe, loved and wanted. So this is the ultimate thing they are working towards… 

Hannibal smiles when he runs his fingers over the spreader bar, it had been his favorite item used with Will so far because the agent had seemed to derive so much pleasure from the act it was used with, the main point of it teaches a Sub to be pliant by taking away the control of their own limbs and giving that trust and control to their Dom. When worn between the knees, it holds the Sub’s legs apart and immobilizes them by preventing all movement, allowing the Dom constant access to the wearer's groin and ass whether they are oversensitive or not, because those sounds and squeals are just the sweetest… especially Will’s.

There were also a variety of chains, ropes and leather straps to harness Will in whatever position Hannibal could want him in, even the thick blindfold has been a great help so far, this basic piece of cloth may not seem much, but the use of a blindfold is said to enhance the remaining senses of a Sub, focusing attention on sound and physical contact. This increased awareness is said to allow for greater excitement and anticipation by eliminating visual cues, and greater physical thrill is drawn from that as it enhances touch, especially as a Sub cannot see what to expect… yes this has worked to some extent, but it gets even better when trust of the submissive is gained.

So to Hannibal the most enjoyed acts so far had been the use of the egg, his tongue, and spreader bar, but that enjoyment was actually second to another act, the simplest of all which was Will jerking himself as he watched. Why? Hannibal guesses that is because Will derived his own pleasure with his own touch, so there was less shame in the enjoyment simply because he hadn’t been the one touching the agent… it gave Hannibal a good idea of where to go next with their training sessions, and as Will would be far too sore for anything tomorrow they may as well do it tonight.

Moving to sit beside Will on the bed Hannibal can’t help the self-indulgent act of stroking Will’s hair as he speaks, not really wanting to wake him, but needing to. “Will, come on it’s time to wake up now.” 

Will’s eyes open to greet the days light for a third time, they open to the usual touch of Hannibal’s hand, so he sits almost instantly, it’s the only way to stem the unwanted contact. There were times that Will loved to wake in the quietness of his own home, the only other presence were ones of innocent happy souls that mirrored his own. 

But waking here is hard, because for those first few moments his happiness is so identical until he truly wakes to the recurring nightmare. Now Will wake as if it's an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing and it probably had, his heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in his brain and together they are blinding panic. 

There is always that fleeting moment when he is whole again but it evaporates faster than summer rain off the burnt earth when he sees his surroundings, it didn’t matter that his eye lids were drooping and leaden with sleep they always snap open violently… so waking up can be really harsh now, especially when even his nightmares are better than reality. The saddest part of it is though, that eventually even the memory of being relatively happy will fade and then he is going to be left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that he ever had some semblance of happiness to begin with.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little tired…”

“That is completely normal Will, it will fade after a day or so… I would like for us to spend some time together now Will as you will be quite sore tomorrow and in need of some rest ok?” Will noted how the man’s statement was almost phrased as a question, he considered huffing out a laugh or a refusal but it never did him any good so he just offered up a small nod.

“Ok good boy Will, I want you to go and sit on the restrained table for me ok?” Hannibal speaks calmly and presses a kiss to Will’s temple before he stands from the bed, Will fearing pain during their time together is something that Hannibal intends to change, he wants Will to anticipate nothing but comfort and pleasure, and in time he will. 

Will inhales deeply before walking to the bed and moved into his assigned position, he rest his head back against the cushioned leather but kept his gaze to the side in a desperate attempt to dispel the rising panic when Hannibal moves over to pull it into a sitting position, before moving to the covered wall to collect whatever items he will be tortured with this time. 

Hannibal had always been fascinated with electro stimulation toys and equipment, he had done his research on how to derive the most pleasurable experiences from it and intends to use that with Will. Erotic electrostimulation in layman’s terms is a sexual practice involving the application of electrical stimulation to the nerves of the body, with particular emphasis on the prostate by using a violet wands specifically made for the purpose of stimulation. 

The violet wand is extremely slimline so will cause no pain when inserted but the use of electroconductive gels play an important role in the success of electrostimulation since without it, there is a greater risk of high-current skin burning. The main reason Hannibal has chosen this is because it can be mounted between Will’s legs meaning that he can once again withdraw his touch and watch the show, and will make for a much more pleasurable experience for the agent.

"Ok Will, we are going to try something called Electro-stimulation, this is the application of a low frequency, electrical current to the prostate and when done correctly, it excites your nerves and intensifies your orgasms." 

Electro-what? Will thought to himself. Questions barraged his mind, each one as ridiculous as the next, but he could not brave voicing them because he isn’t quite sure he wants to know the answers to those questions. “It will hurt...” 

“I promise it won’t hurt Will… Trust me ok?” Will offered up a nod of the head that Hannibal accepted as a yes, he can venture some guesses on why the agent feels scared but thinks he can change his mind.

“Ok, let’s get started…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will notices some changes during the next act that is forced upon him does it really have anything to do with the therapy?
> 
> Hannibal gets a little more creative with his latest punishment for Will's attitude, but is he using the right tactics to pull him into line or would a more comforting pattern help to reign in his attitude?
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone still following this story! Especially to those who have left a kudo, comment and a bookmark it has been really appreciated and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! As always please let me know your thoughts!

Standing at the base of the table Hannibal lifted both Will’s legs into the stirrups and secured his feet to each one before affixing a leather strap across the agent’s lower abdomen and pulled it taught ensuring Will’s lower half was completely restrained but chose to leave his hands and upper torso free. Retrieving the spreader bar from the covered wall Hannibal moved back to the table and fixed it in the same position he had when using the vibrating egg so that Will couldn’t close his legs and cover himself as he intends to once again watch and enjoy the show.

Before Hannibal moved to grab the last two items needed he looked down at Will who was squirming almost imperceptibly against the restraints, so he took a moment to smooth a hand through Will’s hair and offer up some words of comfort. “Just breath Will, I promise that it won’t hurt, and you will enjoy it.” Moving back to the bottom of the bed Hannibal spread Will's legs a little further and locked the spreader bar, smoothing his warm hands along the outsides of the agent's thighs. The Doctor was ensuring he paused for a few moments between each action to allow Will a chance to calm himself before moving onto the next part, he wants the agent calm, though he knows Will is anything but calm right now. 

Will took a deep inhale and slowly let out the breath he had been holding in his lungs, the tension was beginning to ease across his naked body to a level he could cope with, but the panic was still present. It wasn’t so much the pain that Will feared but in fact what Hannibal had just said, ‘that he will enjoy it’ and that’s the problem isn’t it? He probably will enjoy it, and in that moment Will recognises his true fear over these assaults, and that is the pleasure he feels rather than the pain.

There was something inherently different about this assault though and that was the missing feeling of nausea, usually as Hannibal’s hands etch closer to his bare skin a mix of anger and revulsion swells Will’s veins and yes it had been there this time the same as the rest. The only difference however was the coinciding feeling of wanting to vomit when his feelings of resentment rose, they climbed the peak together forcing Will to ignore those thoughts.

In many ways not been able to feel the well justified feelings of revulsion made it worse, his stomach should lurch at the feeling of invading hands, at the vile acts forcing its unwanted pleasure. By this point Will would usually be paler than a sheet of paper and lathered in sweat, his stomach would lurch and gurgle, the waves of nausea adding to his misery… but no, the powerful loathing cannot release itself right now without bringing with it the contents of his stomach so only one thing does come, the only thing he is left permitted to feel and that is the shame, and he will always cling to that one thing that Hannibal can’t take away.

"So perfect Will…" Hannibal soothed, tugging slightly at the restraints ensuring they were taut but comfortable before picking up the lube to pop the cap and slick up his hand, Will whined slightly at the action because he knows the invading touch comes next. Suddenly the man grips his length and it only takes a minute or two of gentle stroking before Will is completely erect, but just as the tension started to pool in his groin, the hand disappears.

Hannibal merely smiled at the fast response, that means only one thing, Will’s fear levels had dropped slightly as it usually took a while longer for the agent’s body to respond, there was still an obvious tremor pulsing through Will’s body… but it was a start. Hannibal picked up the small violet wand and coated the short, blunt-tipped metal object with a thick gel-like substance and placed it on the mount fixed to the table between Will’s widespread legs, before adjusting the position and nestling the small metallic tip against the agent’s hole. 

Will felt a violent shudder in anticipation of what’s to come and whined out loudly when he felt the cold object press against him and he wasn’t given any time to prepare as Hannibal gave a slight push and it slowly entered him. 

"Relax Will, this won't hurt." As Hannibal spoke he smoothed his hand soothingly along Will's hip, using his thumb to stroke at the skin there as his second hand pressed the rigid implement into the tight ring of muscle and guided it inside. Will bit his lower lip at the intrusion but as promised the extremely thin wand was not painful, instead it was just jarringly cold and strange.

"Good boy Will, I will apply a small electrical current now and it will start at the lowest setting before gradually increasing, but I promise at no point will it become painful ok? You just need to relax." Watching Will's body tense and release as he winced at the sudden intrusion gave Hannibal an odd, satisfied feeling because he knew what was coming, so, taking the remote in hand, the Doctor flipped the switch at the lowest setting and smiled at the powerful jerk of Will’s hips. 

"Hmmm!" Will inhaled sharply at the onset of a sudden tingling sensation deep inside of him, it didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either…. it was simply a strange invading feeling that he wanted out of him. 

“Good boy Will.” Taking the remote Hannibal picked up the chair and placed himself a few feet away from Will’s widespread legs to once again watch the show, but he’s unsure if he will be able to remain seated through the entirety this time because the need to touch Will has been growing in his entire being, although his brain is so very powerfully telling him not to until the right time. Hannibal oozes self-restraint but with Will there is a weary feeling that cannot be politely assuaged or simply evaporate away with anything less than taking the agent in every way he craves him.

Only a brief flash of discomfort passed across Will’s face before the distress of the first shock slowly changed into something else, and when the agent involuntarily moaned out, Hannibal smiled and turned the dial up a notch, smiling wider as Will's eyes shot open at the intense jolt of pleasure and tensed hard against the restraints.

Hannibal reclined in the chair, one finger swirling over the dial of the remote whilst the other fell to palm over the crotch of his pants, kneading his cock through the gray material, his gaze completely locked on Will’s movements, Christ the agent was absolutely divine. Hannibal’s eyes were predatory as he licked his lips, drinking in the sight of Will tensing and relaxing, he wanted to kiss him, slam him face down into the mattress and fuck him raw, he has to resist that urge every time they spend time together but it was becoming harder to ignore, especially when Will begins to moan out during their acts... Hannibal knows he can’t hold off much longer and decides that maybe it’s time to start getting the agent properly prepared. 

Hannibal smiled as he adjusted the dial on the remote in his hand, turning it up only slightly and slowing when he could tell Will was acclimating to the sensation. The agent groaned when one shift of his hips had the wand hitting his prostate dead on, the constant pulsing shocks felt incredible and he moaned out louder this time, closing his eyes he was instantly lost in the sensation. In that moment Will realises that the quicker he comes, the quicker the assault will end, and maybe if he arouses Hannibal just enough with his actions, the man will take his own pleasure rather than taking it from him.

So, Will began a tact of voluntarily whining, moaning louder with every shift of his hips, and yes, the sound sent heat straight to Hannibal’s dick, he wants to be the one fucking Will, he wants to make the agent fall apart by his own hands, to lick and touch every inch of him until he’s screaming and begging to cum.

When Hannibal turned up the dial a little more Will’s body jolted and he let out a scream as a literal spark came from the wand inside of him and set his nerves alight in an amazing way. Will panted for breath as he blinked to rid the spots from his vision before he was moaning again as the electricity started up in low pulses but it just increased. Will soon found himself setting a grinding rhythm down onto the implement to relieve the pressure that was building in his hardening cock, Hannibal smiled as he turned up the dial to its full setting and watched as Will screamed again, his torso arching up off the bed as the electricity buzzed over his prostate and a powerful, unexpected orgasm was ripped out of him in seconds.

Will sobbed out a moan as the dial was pulled back to the lowest setting, once again his body is ravaged by shame, every time pleasure is forced on him there is an overwhelming sadness that follows and intimacy shouldn’t entail that. Will tried not to squirm too much at the sensation tingling deep inside him, with every slight movement powerful oversensitive aftershocks ripped throughout his body, so he concentrated on keeping as still as possible. 

“Well done Will, but we are not finished quite yet.” The first sob hitches Will’s chest, it is those tears that keep his soul alive in the furnace of this pain. They cannot extinguish what has been, they can only carry him forward until a time comes when that searing pain is distant enough to forget more than remember, and maybe one day erase itself from his brain, because Will refuses to believe there is no escape from this place. There has to be a way out, it’s the last thought keeping him alive, so, perhaps it may be an oddity to thank his tears and be proud to cry, yet if that's what saves him from becoming a beacon of submission, a person indifferent to this suffering and sorrow, then crying is the smartest thing that Will can do.

“Shhh its ok Will, you are doing really well.” Once again Hannibal took a moment to offer up obsolete comfort that did nothing to sate before he approached the covered wall and grabbed something just outside Will’s line of vision before approaching the bottom of the bed. 

Taking Will’s softening length in his hand Hannibal rolled something solid and circular all the way to the base of his cock and attached something to the ring before once again picking up the remote and moved back to the chair again, eyeing Will in a satisfied manner.

Will looked down at the small ring now secured to the base of his cock and swallowed hard, bracing himself, but for what he didn’t know. Then, as Hannibal turned the second dial on the remote Will felt a tiny jolt of electricity shoot up the length of his cock, matching the ones still pressed inside and tried desperately to calm himself. 

"Ah!" Will whined out, closing his eyes tightly… he was starting to understand why Hannibal had insisted on restraining his lower half to the bed as the tandem sensations flooded his lower body with a tingly, prickly pleasure because he just wanted to pull away from the overwhelming feeling and if he could, he probably would regardless of what punishment that would bring. 

When Will’s eyes fell closed in an attempt to calm himself Hannibal soon demanded that he open them and the agent obeyed instantly, not wanting any repercussions for refusal of a simple request, not when he was already obeying something much worse… but the second they were opened, it was to the hungry expression on Hannibal's face. 

Will’s breathing took on a panting rhythm as the pleasure began to steadily rise once more, he was getting close for a second time and he can’t stop himself, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and his entire body writhes as he began the usual unwanted pattern of rocking his hips faster, pushing himself down onto the wand and thrusting up into the ring. Hannibal watched as every inch of Will shook and vibrated with need, he tries to remain seated, he tries to ignore that overwhelming need to approach the agent, really he does. 

Hannibal couldn’t stop himself any longer, he desperately needed to touch the agent and approached to stand between his widespread legs. That was it. Something deep inside of Hannibal snapped, and before he had even made a conscious decision he moved forward without hesitation, his lips engulfing the head of Will’s cock. 

Will groaned out, his fingernails digging into the sides of the leather table, his hips instantly bucked up into the warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth as he was swallowed whole and forced to chase his second orgasm. The Doctor was unrelenting, closing his lips around Will's cock and added just the right amount of suction and tongue as he busied his hands with stroking over the agent’s smooth body, pinching and tweaking Will's nipples as his free hand moved to gently nudge the violet wand, thrusting it in and out slowly, ensuring the metal sides made contact with as much of the agent’s hole as possible.

When Hannibal sucks him harder amidst the pulsing shocks and Will’s reaction is immediate, growling as he throws his head back, grasping at his own hair, biting back a loud groan when his eyes roll, his dick was pulsing and hard, and only throbbed harder when Hannibal’s lips closed even tighter around him. Will thought he might pass out as white hot pleasure pooled in his groin, but instead he came forcefully into Hannibal’s mouth with a shout as the pulses of semen mirrored the pulses of electrical current in his body. 

“Ahhh!! Nnng!!” Hannibal continued to move but slowed his mouth allowing Will a moment to settle, letting the agent feel his eager tongue as it circled around the tip and sucked slightly, ensuring he swallowed every drop, drawing more overwhelming pleasure from the agent’s body. 

Will gasped for air as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his body sweaty with exertion, flush with arousal. There was a moment of relief that the assault was finally over and Will sighed as he fought to regain his breathing, but grasped harder at the leather of the bed and whimpered as the vibrations continued but at a slowed pace.

Hannibal swallowed before pulling back and leaning down to crush his lips against Will's, kissing him with fervent intensity, sliding his tongue across the younger man’s lips until he was granted access inside. They sighed in unison but for very different reasons as Will was forced to taste himself on Hannibal’s mouth, but after a few moments though the man pulled back with a devious smile as he caressed Will’s cheek.

"I'm not done with you yet Will, I think we can go for one more don’t you?"

“No… please Hannibal I can’t take anymore.” Will’s breath shudders and his toes curl as Hannibal continues to fuck the violet wand slowly into his oversensitive hole, whining because there's little else he can do with the spreader bar pinning his legs open. Just as he thought he would pass out Hannibal grasped the violet wand tighter and pulled it out slowly, moving it in a small circular fashion as he went, once again letting it tease the wall’s around Will's entrance.

"Please… no more." Will whined out as the implement was removed completely, leaving him with a tingling and buzzed sensation in its absence. Hannibal places it on the table beside them but doesn’t remove the ring nestled around Will’s once again softening length. “Please Hannibal.”

"Shh it’s ok Will, you are doing really well and we are almost finished." At that, Hannibal turned the dial further and adjusted the setting on the cock ring so the electrical current changed from a solid pattern to a pulsating rhythm and Will felt an increased surge of pulsing shocks around his aching cock. Satisfied with the shocked gasp it elicited from Will, Hannibal set the unit aside and grabbed the agent's hips firmly to pull him a little further down the bed.

"Ahhhh!" Will gasped, his eyes widening at the unexpectedly arousing effect the increased intensity had. It was alternatively pleasurable and painful, but the panic really sets in when he sees Hannibal pick up the lube and smear it across his fingers.

“I promise this will only hurt for a moment Will, and then it will feel good.” 

“Please don’t…” Will sobbed out, everything had bypassed all feelings of oversensitivity and he was now in a place of pain, his hole was sore and his cock ached, but the man didn’t seem to care, only becoming agitated with the agent’s pleading.

“Will don’t make me punish you ok? You are doing so well.” Will choked on another sob as his head fell further back against the table, a small, panicked sound escaping his lips in anticipation of what’s to come. Will’s hands fall back to the sides of the table gripping harder as the tight ring continued to pulse against his once again growing length, it was too much, he felt sick as he braces himself for the pain of what he knows is coming. 

Will whimpers when he feels Hannibal’s hands move to caress his ass, and when he feels a lube covered finger circle his hole he tensed slightly from the sudden contact and sudden pressure, even the presence of one finger is so much wider than the wand.

“Ok, relax Will.” Carefully, a digit pushed itself inside, staying stiff and straightened to allow the walls around it to adjust. Hannibal was very attentively focusing on Will to gauge his reactions, he heard the hiss hidden under his breaths but he was expecting that, so moved to caress the agent’s hip in an effort of distraction.

“AH! Nnngh!” Will grit his teeth hard and tried desperately to remain relaxed but couldn’t help whining out in slight pain as the finger slowly breached him, the digit was slicked with lube, but it didn’t go in easily and as Hannibal continued to push it felt slightly uncomfortable. Hannibal stilled for only a moment when Will cried out but soon, he felt more and more of the large intrusion sliding inside inch by inch and groaned loudly from the pain of been stretched.

"That’s it Will keep breathing, it will feel so much better soon..." Hannibal moved his finger slowly, allowing Will to adjust before a second was soon introduced alongside the first. They worked together, sliding in and out slowly, spreading slightly apart to stretch his tight walls open, and only when he is sure the agent is relaxed enough, Hannibal curls them slightly, pressing dead on against Will’s prostate and he watches intensely as his eyes roll at the sensation. 

“Nng!” Will tilted his hips slightly, attempting to move the digit away from that overwhelmed sensitive spot inside of him but it did the opposite as he unintentionally pushed down onto the gentle thrust of the man’s fingers and let out a longer moan this time when they pressed against his prostate again regardless. 

In typical Will fashion, a heavy blush followed at the feeling of unwanted pleasure and he tried to hide his face in whatever way he could, he pressed both of his arms to his face in an attempt to hide himself but Hannibal didn’t allow it and reached to pull Will’s arms away from his face to expose him, and his eyes locked to Will’s as he thrust his fingers in a little deeper.

“Ahh!” Hannibal’s fingers continue to work into that same spot, stroking it firmly with the pads of his fingers as he gently rocked them inside Will and revels in the escalating responses. The sheer intensity of the fingers deep inside of him and the relentless vibrations around his cock burns, but he can’t help moaning out with every burst of white already blurring his vision, shaking and arching as his head falls back against the leather of the restrained table when the Doctor pushes in even deeper. 

Hannibal begins to move his fingers faster and the pleasure is instant, it’s too much to handle, the bliss of curling fingers has Will’s body jerking violently as the unwanted pleasure ebbs out of him, his thighs twitch and flex against the spreader bar, his hips bucking desperately as his body thrusts forward with every forced jolt of pleasure.

"Nnng!! S-stop please! I can’t!!" Will cried out, and barely had time to react when he felt Hannibal pull his fingers almost all the way out and then a third is added and he almost screamed at the sudden stretch as they are thrust back into him, Hannibal repeated it a few more times until Will adjusted to the wider spread and begins to move his fingers at a brutal pace.

Will weeps, his hips bucking as he’s forced to chase his third orgasm. “Please stop!” The painful overstimulation brings tears to Will's eyes, but it feels euphoric at the same time and pretty soon the high pitched whines turn to a low growl and when Hannibal is sure to hit his prostate with each thrust Will arches off the bed nearly screaming at the searing pleasure.

Will’s hole still buzzed from the electrical preparation, his prostate was stinging with every thrust from Hannibal’s fingers, and his cock was throbbing with the pulsing stimulation from the ring circling it and suddenly there was silence, Will wanted to scream out his objections, but he was so lost in a sexual haze that he could barely muster a sound. Hannibal watched as Will's eyes rolled, his eyelids fall to a hooded fashion and his mouth fell, slack and open as he came close to the precipice once more, and Hannibal decided that overstimulation had never looked so good, and what’s better than to add to it?

Thrusting his fingers even faster Hannibal grabbed Will's cock with his free hand and started to stroke him in perfect sync with the pulsing vibrations, gradually increasing the depth and speed of each hand as he went, relishing in the visuals Will offered. As the warmth spread from his pelvis to his cock Will was so delirious with pleasure he quickly became incoherent, but if the flush in his skin and the rapid increase in his breathing was any indication, he was close too.

Will closed his eyes and threw his head back, releasing a long, grinding groan, his breath held briefly in his lungs before being expelled loudly as Hannibal moved each hand even faster soaking in the final wave of intense pleasure.

“Cum for me Will.”

"Nnng!! Please! I can’t! I c-can’t! PLE-" Will doesn’t finish his plead before he arches off the bed screaming out as he comes for a third time, painting his abdomen a pearly white but Hannibal doesn’t stop fucking his fingers into him, instead he continues and draws the last remaining pleasure from Will.

Will’s breath shudders, his eyesight blurred and everything became fuzzy until he saw nothing at all, his consciousness began to ebb and float through an empty space filled with a thick static and throughout the inky space his heartbeat pounds loudly, echoing in his ears until all feeling in his body drained away until finally, all was black.

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal released the agent’s cock and pulled the ring off with it, he pulled back his fingers and smiled down at Will. Sure enough, he had passed out, his expression was serene but reminiscent of being utterly debauched, content and a little smug Hannibal leaned down over Will and kissed his slack lips. 

Unable to stop himself, Hannibal pulled open his button and fly to take his cock in hand, whilst the other trailed Will’s naked form unconscious on the bed, Hannibal’s fingers gripped tight around himself, almost painfully hard as he started to stroke himself. There is a momentary consideration of taking Will right now, but that is a violation he will not commit, and he absolutely wants the agent awake for that. 

Hannibal tilts his head back, panting and closing his eyes to imagine Will riding his dick slowly, he twists his hand around the head, strokes his thumb over his slit and glides back down the shaft to the base beginning to move his hand faster, in Hannibal’s mind Will had began riding him faster, moaning as he bucked his hips, the thought has him approaching his high quickly. 

He was so close just from watching the latest scene play out and Hannibal groans louder, long and low as he really picks up the pace, jerking his hand upward harshly and almost painfully before pressing forward slightly to line himself with Will’s still loose hole. Hannibal doesn’t press any more than the tip inside as he continued to stroke himself, the feeling of Will warm against him has him stroking even faster and within seconds Hannibal shoots his load inside the agent with a jagged gasp and a rumbling groan. 

Hannibal continued to stroke himself slowly, riding out the aftershocks of pleasure and stayed in that position until every drop of his orgasm is deep inside Will with small rocks of his hips, and though the agent can’t even hear him, he offers up praise regardless. “Good boy Will, such a good boy…” 

After catching his breath Hannibal cleans himself up and lifts the unconscious Will from the table and moves to the bathroom to do the same with the agent, the tub is filled with a perfect level of warm water and doused with a sweet smelling bubble bath and only when its perfect does the Doctor lower Will in. Soaking him in the heated water Hannibal feels it hug every inch of the agent’s skin so gently, it’s a peaceful, intimate moment without Will fighting against him, breathing in the aroma of the bubble bath as his hands wash over the smooth skin is a small piece of heaven.

Will lay resting against Hannibal’s chest and he’s instantly enamored, he loved to touch the agent, but that didn’t just stem to a sexual way, it was Will’s face, his hands, his obsidian hair that fell in perfect tousled locks… his warmth would just seep into Hannibal’s being and comforted him without needing to say a word, Will belonged next to him.

As soon as Will is dried he is carried back through and laid on the bed to be dressed in the loose fitting shorts and Hannibal had permitted for sleeping, he glances at the clock and knows that it is still relatively early, but after the latest act and electro-convulsive therapy he decides that a few hours of extra rest would do no harm, so he pricked Will’s neck with the sleeping medication before pulling the sheet up over him and left him to rest.

When Hannibal appeared in the morning he wasn’t overly shocked that Will was still sleeping, and knows that when he rouses there is going to be a presence of a deep ache in nearly every inch of his body so he has every intention of letting Will rest today. Sitting beside him on the bed he strokes a hand through the sleep mused locks, but once again he isn’t surprised when it takes Will a little longer to rouse. 

“Come and sit at the table please Will.” Hannibal hands Will a pair of small black shorts when he sits up in the bed and instantly notices the grimace on the agents face at even the slightest of movements. Will quickly changes his shorts, not wanting to be exposed for any longer than necessary but walking to the table that morning feels as though his limbs don’t really belong to him anymore, each step is a negotiation rather than an order. 

Everything really hurts today. Every damn thing. Will winces to cross the floor, heading to the table Hannibal pulls out his chair before taking his own, but even sitting Will slouches. The pain is invisible, subjective and open to dispute unless it is one's own, aches are worse because they are always taken to be less than what they are, and hardly ever thought of without the sufferer magnifying their woes… to Hannibal’s respect though, he does seem to notice. 

“A little muscle pain the day after that type of therapy is perfectly normal Will, and it will fade in a few hours.” Sometimes Will thinks the reaction a person has to another's pain tells them more about that person than they'd like. Maybe it's just that they were never listened to as a kid? But no matter the cause they lean toward facts rather than empathy, the only empathy the man seems to offer though is the presentation of two small pills that resemble aspirin.

“Thank you.” Will fumbles with the little white pills, his mind already clamouring for the pain relief to come, those pills are little trap doors into moments of bliss, a few hours of manageable pain.

“Ok, as you requested we will no longer be using the ankle chain, but with that comes rules Will and if you break them it will be reintroduced and will remain a constant, so if you feel ready then we can go over the rules of that and I expect you to comply with my requests, is that understood?”

“Yes Hannibal.”

“Good boy. Ok, there is a special dye maintained in the toilet, the bath, and sink that turns blue when it comes in to contact with stomach acid, so I will know if you are forcing any food back up and out, if this happens then not only will the chain be reaffixed, but the nutrition IV will also be administered, is that understood?” Vomiting had crossed Will’s mind now that his request for the chain to be foregone had been granted, and knowing that was no longer an option meant he would either have to comply or keep it.

“Yes Hannibal.” Will nodded and looked down at the still full plate, questioning what other ridiculous rules he will have to comply with.

“When you hear the exit door open, you will sit on the bed and also ensure that Tera is in the bedroom with you, she has some aggressive traits that I am not happy with, and they need to be addressed before she grows. Finally, you do not touch anything on the covered wall or the restrained table, is that understood?”

“Yes Hannibal.” To be honest the rules for the removal of the chain weren’t actually as bad as Will assumed they would be, and he can adhere to them, plus it gives him a little more freedom to play with Tera and apparently ‘train her’, Will found that comment from Hannibal almost laughable, yes of course Tera was acting aggressive towards him… he is attacking her human! He was happy that he could now use the bathroom when he chooses to as opposed to when Hannibal allows him to.

"Will I know that you hate me right now which is to be expected, but in time I promise that will change." Hannibal hated seeing Will so distraught, yes it was at his own hands but it didn’t make it any easier to see. 

“If you say so.” Will’s eyes didn’t even glance up from the food he was ungraciously pushing around his plate, he pushed aside the bits that didn’t look quite right and only picked at the small amounts that he could identify. In those gravity-drawn shoulders Will just feels an immense sadness, he cant seem to feel anger any more not without the therapy induced nausea, so an unrestrained well of sadness consumes him instead… neither his heart nor his soul welcomes another beat right now.

“Please talk to me Will.”

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why don’t we start with how you are feeling in this moment?" Nothing emanated from Will but silence and a whispering breath, he tried to ignore the flashbacks of the voluntary visits with the man and how they would talk like this, how comfortable he had once felt in Hannibal’s presence, the quick glances at the charismatic man when Will thought he hadn’t been paying attention… but he couldn't have those feelings for Hannibal anymore, friendship neither, he wouldn’t.

But the loss of what they had is still an immovable grief for Will…

"Angry." The young agent mumbled.

"Elaborate on your thoughts for me, what specific things are making you angry?" Hannibal’s voice was soft and careful just as it had always been, but Will had never been so irritated… wasn’t the reasons for his anger blatantly obvious?

"Why should I? You are not my psychiatrist anymore Hannibal you are my captor, and I think it’s a little early for Stockholm syndrome, don’t you?” Hannibal found it interesting how Will always seemed to curl in on himself like this whenever personal feelings came up. They had always been fine when talking about surface issues like weird dreams and confusion, but when it got down to how the young agent felt, no one was allowed to touch that.

"Why do you think you struggle to talk about personal feelings Will?"

Will fell forward in the chair and pressed his hands to his face, groaning in annoyance, but answered anyway because it was expected. "I don't know."

"There is no need for concealment with me Will.” It was like trying to touch a wounded animal, Hannibal’s question seemed to intrude on the young agent’s personal space and poked a sore spot, it might take a while for Will to address these issues in his new environment though so what was needed is patience.

“I don’t have anything to say.”

"Eat your breakfast please Will." Clearly Will was in no frame of mind to talk right now so Hannibal saw no sense in forcing him, it wouldn’t achieve anything other than a war, he is still trying to find a healthy medium between allowing the agent a slither of choice and requirements that must be followed, so he decides not to push that morning and instead allows a silence over the remainder of breakfast, only taking away Will’s plate once it was empty.

“Ok, I have a few things to do this morning and I have to assist Jack with something at lunch time, so take the day to rest and recuperate and I will be back later ok?” Will simply offers a nod before resting his arms on the table and his head soon follows, facing away from the man as he left.

Hannibal spent the morning researching and ordering some different things that he would like to try with Will and spent the rest of the time putting together an elaborate lunch for him, there was a great deal of trust going into this meal that he fully expected the agent to eat, especially as Will attempted to flush the meal the last time he wasn't present but once again he wouldn’t be there to witness it as Jack had requested his help re-searching Will’s apartment for any indication to his whereabouts. 

Hannibal was his own miracle when it came to food, he saw a brilliance in food, a potential to help and heal others, a way to show them how food could be appreciated. It made Hannibal happy, food does that, right? It feeds the soul, brings smiles, and bonds people, it makes everything so much better. 

Hannibal placed everything on the cart and wrote a quick note as to why he wasn’t going to be there when he heard the shower upon entrance to the hallway and didn’t want to disturb the young agent so left everything covered on the cart in the hallway and left to meet Jack.

As Will finished his shower and left the bathroom he almost tripped over the cart that had been left in the hallway, and was about to walk past when he saw the note.

‘Will,

I had to go and meet Jack, please try and eat something for me, I will be back by supper and we can eat together…

Hannibal’

Will screwed up the note and threw it back on to the cart and sat in the hallway staring at it, as hungry as he was, and as good as it smelt, he didn’t want to touch the food. Hannibal may have been answering his questions honestly when it came to food, but Will still isn’t certain the food isn’t contaminated with human remains… so no, he isn’t eating it.

Depression has a floor, a rock bottom, and finding it is ultimately a blessing. Because when you hit that floor, the only way is up… when it feels as though you should stay down, you find a reason to get back up. But what happens when there are no more reasons? Will never really had that many reasons to get up on a morning anyway, but he did have some, whether it was the dogs, work, his students… even his visits with Hannibal… well that last one was probably the main reason he got out of bed on a morning.

What now? How does he just forget those feelings? As much as he hates Hannibal right now those feelings were still there and it was sickening… he doesn’t know how to make them stop, every appointment held a few quick glances when Will thought the Doctor wasn’t looking, a few nervous words when he was asked a personal question. But now there are no more reasons that were good enough, as if Will had no more strength… today is one of them days. It’s very dark here. Not from the practical point of view, but from his mental state. The tears want to roll down to expel the heaviness in his gut, but they are too stubborn. They just wouldn't come.

Will remained seated in the hallway for what felt like a lifetime as Tera bounded around, the excited pup soon gave the agent an idea and after picking up the plate from the cart he set it down beside him allowing her to eat the meal. After a few minutes of greedy gulps the pup seemed content with the meal and once again began to bound around the room, there were only a few bites left which he assumes Hannibal will let slide so places the plate back on the cart and stills when he sees the unmistakeable scratches on the pristine porcelain, clearly from Tera's teeth.

Arriving at Will’s home to assist Jack was an enjoyable moment for Hannibal, he could see the hope present in the man’s eyes as the machine was set up and scanned around the area he grabbed the glasses from. Hannibal was indifferent as he knew that he had only touched the frames, his fingers hadn’t even grazed the wood of the table, he wasn’t that stupid… three times Jack shone the UV light over the same area and Hannibal watched with an internal smile as the purple light offered up nothing and the man’s hope fell flat.

That outcome was only anticipated by Hannibal and driving back home with the knowledge that Jack had once again failed to acquire any new information put him in a hell of a good mood. Once home Hannibal prepared supper and smiled slightly as he opened the exit door and looked down at the empty plate placed on the cart, but that smile soon fell as he spotted the tiny teeth marks on the porcelain and knows that Will has tried a different tact this time by getting the pup to eat it. 

Ignoring that for a moment Hannibal walked inside to place the tray on the table and turned to Will who was seated in the middle of the bed not daring to look up, the Doctor had never seemed the violent type to Will, but then again, he didn’t seem the murdering, kidnapping, cannibal type either.

Hannibal moved to sit on the side of the bed and sighed when Will still didn’t look up from his hands folded in his lap, his good mood dissipated instantly, it wasn’t just the fact that Will hadn’t eaten his lunch, that they could have dealt with by way of a discussion. 

It was the fact that Will had tried to cover up his transgression… by having Tera eat it.

“You didn’t like your lunch?”

“I wasn’t hungry.” Will lied.

“One of the side effects of your sleeping tablets can be lack of appetite Will, but that will pass in time. Do you understand why you will be punished now?”

“Because I didn’t eat my lunch.”

“No, if you would have used your words and been honest about your lack of appetite Will then we could have discussed it. You will be punished for the fact that you tried to hide it by feeding your meal to Tera, I do not appreciate being lied to, and I certainly do not appreciate you trying to hide things from me either.”

“And I don’t appreciate being abused.” Will snapped without really meaning to and yelps when he is grabbed under each arm and roughly pulled from the bed before being forced down onto his knees in the middle of the room. At witnessing the rough treatment Tera jumps from the bed and once again begins to furiously bark and nip at Hannibal, already in an angered state Will can only watch as the man grabs her by the scruff of her neck and locks her in the bathroom.

Grasping Will’s chin Hannibal pulled Will’s head far back to look at him and when the man’s eyes turned uncharacteristically cold, a shiver ran down Will's spine, it was a look he hadn’t received from Hannibal yet so just nodded the best he could in the painfully hard grasp. “I am at my breaking point with your attitude Will, and if you wish to act like an animal, then you will be treated as such, and animals certainly don't wear clothes, do they?” Hannibal stared the agent down with an angered look and without another word, Will moved to remove his shorts and flinched when they were snatched from him.

Will remained on his knees as Hannibal retrieved a long leather strap from the covered wall and fashioned it into a harness, placing it tightly around the agent’s shoulders and chest and looped the leash through before tugging it harshly a few times, jerking Will backward slightly. 

“Much better, I can't have my little mutt off his leash can I?” Will whined at been called a mutt and bowed his head in shame at the latest humiliation, once Hannibal was satisfied with the Harness he stood up and tugged the leash, pulling the agent to crawl over to the covered wall as he retrieved the ball gag and slipped it into the agent’s mouth, pushing slightly to slip it behind his teeth and fastened the straps unnecessarily tight. 

“Maybe when you learn to control yourself and your mouth, we can think about taking this out, but you will spend some considerable time in this position Will, as I say if you wish to behave like an animal then you will be treated as one, you will spend today and as many other days as I see fit with me on your hands and knees. You have not only lost the right to your words, but also to your privacy now, and any other aspects that define you as a human being… this is your last chance to behave for me Will, you really will not like the next punishment if you don’t, do you understand?” Will offered up a nod and bowed his head as Hannibal pulled him towards the exit door and down the stairs, swiftly all blinds were closed and all windows were locked.

The humiliation Hannibal is bestowing upon Will can be used as a trifecta, aiding in training, punishment or teaching discipline. It can be done verbally, physically, or both, and many different techniques can be used. Some Dom’s like to use complete silence as not even acknowledging a Sub when they are in this position as it tells them they are not even worth words, whereas some prefer to speak to the Sub in a degrading way. 

A classic technique that can be used to put the submissive into an obedient mind space is to treat them less than human, a Dom treating the Sub like a dog projects the power they have over them, Subs who desire this form of humiliation also use it to acquire emotional release. Humiliation in general will stimulate the same brain regions that are associated with physical pain, the inference being that the Sub will remember both the rewards and punishments and adjust their behavior accordingly.

After two hours of being knelt beside the chair in Hannibal’s office Will is tugged back on to his hands and knees with the leash as the Doctor moves to pace the kitchen, preparing himself another lunch as the earlier one discarded upstairs would be cold by now. Hannibal kept the leash in hand as he prepared the food forcing the agent crawl on his hands and knees behind him, but if Will slowed down or didn’t move quick enough, Hannibal would pull sharply on the leash. 

When the man sat at the table to eat his lunch none was offered to Will this time, but he didn’t look up from the ground, just sat quietly as the man ate and moved to crawl behind him once Hannibal had finished and cleared away the dishes.

In a BDSM relationship or scene, people engage in this act to build stronger emotional connections, it’s not just used as a punishment. People develop deep emotional connections with their pets and puppy play seeks to create them same deep emotional connections between the Dom and Sub. The Dom may demand unconditional love and obedience, but they may also use this tact to train their Sub to be more perceptive about their own behavior’s and Dom’s needs, this will help the sub feel safe and secure in the relationship and maybe that’s what Will needs?

After a few more hours of kneeling and crawling Will wasn’t sure what ached the most, his jaw prized open by the ball gag, his knees, or his bladder that so desperately needed emptying, he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold it but doesn’t want to be bad and start trying to talk behind the gag, he doesn’t know if he is allowed to use the bathroom so tries desperately to hold it as long as he can.

Will was relieved when Hannibal sat back down and picked up a book, it allowed him to close his legs in an attempt to hold his bladder but the relief was short lived, when the Doctor noticed him shifting uncomfortably and knew why, but waited for him to ‘ask’ permission, he didn’t have to wait long when Will started nuzzling his face into his calf while whining and shifting. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom Will?”

He nods.

“Speak Will.” Hannibal smiled down at the agent’s hung head when a slew of whines followed his command.

“Ok, go take care of your business.” Hannibal pulls Will to the bathroom and unhooks the leash shooing him forward, but when the agent attempts to stands he is forced back down, so he puts his weight on his hands to lessen the strain on his knees and crawls the last few steps into the bathroom, he stupidly expects Hannibal to close the door once inside, but instead the man leans against the door frame and finally allows Will to stand. 

Will aches when he does, his legs are so stiff and sore from kneeling and crawling across the solid floors for so long, and its exceptionally worse as it mixes with the pain already present. Going is difficult with Hannibal watching his every move, but as it was pointed out to him he had apparently lost any privacy rights. Will attends to his bathroom needs quickly and when he’s done, he lowers himself back down onto his hands and knees on the cool tile floor to crawls back over to the man.

“See, you have been such a good boy today haven’t you? It just goes to show that you can be good when you want to be.” Hannibal reattaches the leash and moves his fingers to thread through the soft curled hair, pausing to scratch behind the agent’s ear, letting him know how pleased he is so far. Will leans into the touch, turning his head slightly to nuzzle at the man’s wrist in a feigned attempt at compliance, not wanting to spend any unnecessary time like this. 

“I bet your getting hungry now huh?” Will really was, it was coming up on nine pm and Hannibal hadn’t allowed him supper yet, but he guesses its deserved after what he did with lunch, he didn’t fuss though as it would be seen as bad behavior, because apparently it wasn’t his place to question anything, supposedly the man knew what was best for him and he just needs to start listening. 

Will watched as Hannibal stood and rifled through the cabinet but cringed when the man pulled out two ceramic bowls and a bottle of water but no cutlery and Will quickly realised that he wasn’t being given the privilege of eating like a human.

This was humiliation in its rawest form…


	9. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's attempts at staying placid to avoid punishment becomes extremely difficult when Hannibal sets out to humiliate him in a whole new way, will it become a little easier to obey after the latest consequences?
> 
> This chapter depicts a severe and pretty nasty punishment, and yes I hate myself! But the punishment does lead to some regret on Hannibal's part and leads to a softer hand and certain 'rewards' that I know some of you have been wanting...
> 
> Again the smut in this chapter is a little short because the next act covers almost half of the next chapter and Will may enjoy it a lot more than he thought he would!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone still following this story especially to those who have taken the time to leave a comment, kudo and bookmark! It has been really appreciated and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! As always please feel free to share your thoughts and ideas I am always happy to hear from people...

“Ok Will, I am going to take out the gag whilst you eat, but you do not have permission to speak.” Hannibal placed both bowls on the counter and filled the first with the bottle of water before moving to crouch in front of Will.

Self-control is a finite resource because the part of the brain exerting that control gets tired, it requires a constant level of energy to maintain it and without that it becomes depleted. So, upon that depletion the repressing of anger becomes impossible, even in situation where it needs careful thought and once it is boiling up, it cannot be cooled. If it explodes, who will bear the brunt? He will. An angered psyche under siege will naturally seek a more vulnerable hence ‘safe’ person to explode at, and Hannibal was certainly not a safe soul to vent at, he wasn’t even a reasonable one to unleash his rage at.

Stress trickles down to the less dominant people in a situation in where the more powerful have control, and although the abuser has the ability to handle the anger and stress thrown at them with care and compassion they rarely do, instead they dismiss it or punish it all away because that is much easier and enjoyable for them. Thus, how a submissive deals with their anger in a situation like Will’s is vital… it’s vital to avoid these punishing and demeaning patterns by expressing the ‘correct’ behavior, it is identical to steam in a pressure cooker in that the submissive has to find a way to let it out in a safe manner. But what happens when there is no safe manor? Finding inner peace expands a person’s endurance and ability for self-control, as such, they are a winning combination… but right now Will is devoid of that combination, and the results will not be pleasant for him.

Without Will’s rage Hannibal will treat him as the carpet on which he walks. However with his rage he is trouble that needs to be extinguished, punished until the wanted signs of submissive behavior are offered. Should Will demand the acknowledgment of his pain he can expect Hannibal’s counter rage, that scorn of a last resort that will put him back into a state of terror until that shred of final strength frays. Should Will fail to comply, he can expect the long drawn out suffering that is bestowed upon to him in which Hannibal will demonstrate just how small he is in comparison to his dominance. 

All Will wants is for Hannibal to give a damn about how he feels, how wrong this all is, maybe even demonstrate that he once cared about him, enough to remember that respect and release him from his metaphorical shackles, and then the physical ones. Instead, Hannibal takes the route of least brain power, ignore, shut down, punish, demand... And knowing that offer of freedom will never happen the hot rage of Will’s soul becomes a cold smolder of suppressed anger, what should have been a simple action in the presence of request should have been over quickly, but refusal is coming once again and it becomes a bitter taste that remains.

Red. Everything went red as Hannibal pushed his head down to release the catch of the gag, Will’s vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of his stomach and his brain went into overdrive as it picked out every moment that he'd spent crying here, every moment he had been touched against his will, every forced orgasm and the pleasure that had been so cruelly taken from him.

The memories weighed down on him but instead of swallowing the rage for fear of the repercussions, his heart turned ice cold as his brains analytical side lost all control. The flames in Will’s stomach rose up to his chest and crawled through his veins fast as it took over the rest of his body, his fingers coiled into fists as his nails pierced into the skin of his palms, but he barely felt it. Waves of fury rolled from Will as the blood rose to his cheeks and the term anger barely even touched the tip of the volcano that he so clearly was in that moment.

It was like a vexing of the soul for all he could feel was desire, the desire to hate… Will waited for the for the gag to be removed, a slew of vile and vulgar words ready to be spat out of his mouth regardless of the fact he would be severely reprimanded for even speaking, except he wasn’t going to speak these words, he was going to screech them with every ounce of breath that dwelled in his lungs.

“I AM NOT A DOG AND I WILL NOT EAT OF A FUCKING BOWL!!” Hannibal rounds on him instantly, before Will can react the Doctor drags him up with a firm grasp on the harness and pulls the agent to his feet with a growl, Hannibal turns Will so his back is to his front and wraps an arm around the harnessed chest before dragging him to the foot of the stairs all with him kicking and screaming.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU SADIST FUCKING BASTARD!! LET ME FUCKING GO! NOOO! PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT COWARD!!” Hannibal is a lot stronger than Will by this point and simply throws the agent over his shoulder as he kicks and punches him with every ounce of strength he had as he is carried up the stairs.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ARE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH HANNIBAL!” Finally upstairs, Hannibal isn’t gentle, he isn’t careful when he throws Will back to the ground his head bouncing from the wood, but there is no pain, there’s too much adrenalin, too much anger… but he doesn’t care anymore… 

“This was your last chance to behave yourself Will and you blew it! I have warned you repeatedly about your attitude. More times than I should have had to, but still you continue to behave like an animal! I honestly thought you had learnt your lesson after being restrained to that bed but clearly not! So, as I have told you many times today if you wish to behave like an animal then you will be treated as such… I am truly disgusted at your behavior, I have given you so many chances, but my patience has run out.”

“FUCK YOU!! Will really doesn’t care about the repercussions of his words anymore, and he doesn’t care what Hannibal does to punish him, maybe if he keeps going then he will get the man angry enough to actually kill him, that would be his only reprieve.

“SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!”

“FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!! FUCK. YOU!!!” Will is not left wondering what the punishment will be for long when he is dragged further into the bedroom and he sees a small dog cage in the corner of Hannibal’s bedroom, it’s tiny, they are built for dogs, not fully-grown adults. The young agent will have to be bent over double with his chest to his knees just to fit inside, and that thought terrifies Will, it would anybody, but his place on the spectrum promotes a severe aversion to tight spaces, he can’t cope with confined spaces in any aspect, elevators, crowds, small rooms, hugs...

Claustrophobia is Will’s curse, it’s a terror that has been building inside of him ever since he was condemned to live within this house, the walls have been shrinking day by day and when they start to close in, he wants to curl his hands into fists and punch right through them. Logically Will knows they aren't moving, but ever since his freedom was taken his heart had started pounding and it hadn’t ever stopped, he is now trapped in a bubble of claustrophobic assaults and its hell. Will’s mind continuously searched for ways to escape with all the methodology of a bouncing ball, just like right now, but as always there are no exits.

Will’s stomach lurches, adrenaline pumped, but he froze when Hannibal pulled open a drawer and moves back to him before the harness is released from his body, but the release is short lived when the harness is quickly replaced with a different kind of restraint, it’s not the man’s usual choice of leather this time though, it’s a metal chain and when Hannibal attaches a leash to it and drags Will closer to the cage, he quickly realises it’s a choke chain.

“In mutt!”

“NO!! Hannibal ple-” Hannibal yanked the chain hard at Will’s refusal, pulling him even closer and instinctively his hands grab at the collar.

“IN!” Still, Will pushed against it, this is his worst nightmare and he can’t cope with it.

“I will not tell you again Will! If I have to force you in there I will!”

“NO HANNIBAL PLEASE! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I WILL BE BETTER! NO PLEASE STOP!!” Will’s uncaring attitude towards whatever punishment was looming evaporated faster than summer rain when he sees the metal cage and he will do anything to avoid it.

Tears stream down Will’s cheeks as he is dragged impossibly closer to the cage, his feet push hard against the ground in a desperate attempt to push himself away from his impending confinement, shrieking louder than he thought possible. Will’s upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forces its way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath, he throws his head back to let out a blood curdling scream when Hannibal drops the leash and hooks his arms under Will’s own and pushes him forward. The scream came again, desperate and terrified when he is finally pushed to the open door of the cage and before he was even aware of making a conscious decision Will’s legs kick out, pounding furiously against the steel bars.

“The longer you behave like this Will, the longer you are going to be in there… so if I were you I would stop right now.” Hannibal loses patience and presses his foot against Will’s lower back pushing hard as he forces the panicked agent inside, but still Will fights against the cage, sobbing hysterically as the door closes. The cage is extremely small and Will can’t sit up once inside it, he can’t stretch his arms or legs either and can barely breathe, but Hannibal locked the cage door regardless of the screaming sobs and crouched down in front of it and judging by the pure terror the Doctor realises he has finally found a punishment that will scare Will into line.

“Now, you are going to stay in here until I think you have learnt your lesson, if you actually ever do that is! because I am tired of giving you chances!!” Hannibal stood for a second, straightening out his suit and composing himself as his voice began to raise, before he calmly sank back to his knees and pushed a hand between the bars to softly pet at Will’s hair. “I gave you the rules, and I have given you warnings, I even gave you ample opportunities to redeem yourself but still you just don’t learn Will, you did this to yourself… all you had to do was behave, you have no idea what awaits you if you modify your behavior.” When Hannibal stood to leave Will knew he wasn’t going anywhere and the thought terrified him, he knew his screams would fall on deaf ears but that didn’t stop him when the man walked away.

“HANNIBAL PLEASE!!! I’M SORRY HANNIBAL!! HANNIBAL PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!! HANNIBAL!!!!” Will heard the bedroom door open and close and didn’t see Hannibal again for hours, he spent every moment of them screaming and crying, pushing against the cage in a feral attempt to get out, but all that got him was more cuts from the jagged edges of the metal. Exhaustion soon takes over though and Will curled up on his side defeated, wrapping his arms around his own body in a futile attempt to soothe himself.

Will knows he is breathing but the air just won't go in, it felt as though his lungs were slowly filling with water, as if there is just less space in them for the air. The exertion brings on more breathlessness, like the air around him is devoid of oxygen, his ribs heave up and down but no benefit comes and all that follows is dizziness. The darkened space swirls unrestrained and it felt like his innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole, the nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and slowly the world went black.

Hannibal appeared in the bedroom again a few hours later and the slammed bedroom door pulls Will from his unconscious slumber back into his terrifying reality, he hears Hannibal climb in to bed but Will wasn’t acknowledged, it didn’t stop him pleading though, he would do anything to get out of that cage, but his pleas only anger Hannibal further who wants nothing more than sleep after such a bad day. “H-Hannibal p-please open the door… please Hannibal I promise I will be a good boy.”

“Be quiet Will.”

“Please Hannibal… I will do whatever you wan-”

“Will, this is your last warning, be quiet or the gag goes back in.” Will isn’t sure at what point he blacked out again, and Hannibal wasn’t sure what time he stopped listening to the crying, but when he climbed out of bed in the morning he looked down at the cage that held his anger. Will’s hair was dishevelled, and he was covered in sweat but Hannibal felt no satisfaction from the broken image in front of him, yes there was guilt, overwhelmingly so but Will had done this to himself, he needs to learn the rules and not to behave like an animal it really is that simple.

Hannibal showered and dressed but didn’t go straight down for breakfast, instead he sat in the chair and waited for Will to come round, although he isn’t sure why. Will knows he blacked out at some point because when he comes to he sees Hannibal sitting in the chair placed directly in front of the cage, and whimpers lightly when he raises his head.

“Look at me Will.” Will does his best to strain his neck in the small cage but his gaze only makes it as far as Hannibal’s knees.

“Was your disgusting behavior worth all this?”

“N-no Hannibal, I’m sorry… please let me-” Hannibal cuts him straight off.

“I told you last night Will, it’s not good enough.” Will’s head lowers back down, he has never felt more ashamed than he does right now. “I am going to make breakfast, but I am afraid you will not be eating today, in the meantime I suggest that you think about what you have done and think about how we are going to move forward.” With that the bedroom door is slammed and Hannibal makes his way to the kitchen.

Hannibal continues his usual daily routines that day with things in and out of the home, but the time he usually spends with Will is foregone to once again give the added punishment of consistent silence. After a few hours Will can’t bear it anymore, he’s naked and freezing, everything just hurts, he just wants out… Hannibal returns to his bedroom to change the sheets but Will is not acknowledged, and the agent fears that speaking will only gain him extra time in the cage so he keeps still and quiet although he wished he had begged when the man leaves the room again.

Sitting in his office Hannibal sketches out one of his latest works but after only a few moments the pencil is dropped and he reclines in the chair sighing deeply, he knew he had done something pretty awful when he had to work so hard to justify it. The more demanding the reparations his subconscious required the worse he knew it was, guilt was eating and pestering at his mind with the thoughts of what he had done and remorse hit him like a sledgehammer.

In the moment, the flash of anger at Will’s behavior protected Hannibal from the pain. But in truth if he were to relive that moment, that punishment, he would try to summon more strength to deal with it in a very different way… Hannibal has failed himself, and Will too. Regret is there to invite a person to view past events through different perspectives than the ones they had at the time of transgression, in the action of the moment, it is this creative perspective that grows a person’s emotional intelligence and gives them a greater maturity. 

Saying sorry would do Hannibal no good, nor Will, because these days the word sorry is so meaningless and overused it is truly absolute, especially in this situation. Saying sorry will not fix the heartbreak and pain he has caused, or the added fear and worry he has bestowed upon Will, sorry is just a word... now is the time for action. Unfortunately though he has to see this one punishment through, as reigning on any threat or action gives Will the notion that if he apologises enough all will be forgiven.

The greatest mistakes a person can ever make is when they only see things through the lens of their own needs. To really mature, to be the kind of person who makes life better for others, they must see through the lens of their need too and he hasn’t done that with Will. Hannibal takes himself back to his earlier thought and Misha’s saying, ‘you catch more flies with honey’ and boy was that saying right, he doesn’t want it to be like this, he doesn’t want the constant of punishments… maybe this really is the time he tries a different tact by using the positive of the study he is so religiously following… rewards.

How a Dom chooses to administer rewards should be based upon the kind of reward they are choosing to use, the behavior being rewarded, and how the submissive responds to receiving the rewards. Meaning if a Sub is not showing any excitement or gratitude for receiving a reward, either the reward is not a strong enough incentive or perhaps the submissive has been rewarded too often. That really hasn’t happened with Will because he hasn’t been given any thus far and there was Hannibal’s mistake, any submissive will become disenchanted and disgruntled if they are not rewarded and motivated enough and the agent certainly hasn’t been motivated yet. 

This is why a Dom needs to keep a close eye on a Sub’s behavior and moods, so they know what is highly rewarding for them, seeing how they react to such motivations and keeping a record of such behavior’s will help the Dom to create a reward system that better suits their Sub. So, maybe the punishments need to take a step back in favor of continuous rewarding, as in this method whenever a behavior is performed correctly a reward is given immediately each time. There are so many things that Hannibal has held back, so many things he would like to treat Will with but no behavior that would warrant them gifts have been shown yet… but maybe if Hannibal changed his attitude the Will would too?

Hannibal spends the full day in his office contemplating how to go about a new regime, there needs to be a healthy mix of punishment and reward, a few ideas spring to mind and he knows that he can only try them… if they don’t work then fine its back to the drawing board. Hannibal barely eats that day as the guilt forms an unmovable knot in his stomach, it’s the same reason he stays out of his bedroom and away from Will until it gets to a much later time than he usually retires.

Will once again doesn’t speak when Hannibal climbs into bed, there is that added fear of extended time in his prison, but only a few hours pass guided by Hannibal’s sleep breathing pattern and out of nowhere the cage is getting smaller, it feels like its crushing him, Will tells himself that he’s imagining the lack of oxygen, he repeats in his mind over and over again ‘I’m in a cage the oxygen is plenty’ Will tells himself it’s an irrational fear, knowing in his mind that he is making everything worse because he’s struggling against the bars. It doesn’t matter what Will is telling himself though because his body is no longer listening to his brain, once again he tries to dispel the rising panic but to no avail.

The cage is crushing his legs and arms, it’s constricting his chest preventing air reaching his lungs, he is suffocating. The more Will tries to breathe the less space he feels he has, Hannibal is going to let him suffocate, he’s going to leave him in this cage forever.

Will needs to get out, he needs to get out now. He doesn’t want to die in there.

There's a noise escaping Will’s throat and it doesn’t sound human, but he can't make it stop. It’s a cross between a whining and grunting, realistically he knows he’s in the midst of a panic attack, he knows he needs to calm himself but it’s impossible. Will just needs to get out! Now! The young agent loses any remaining control over his body and begins pushing against the bars, straining his body hard, trying to push the bars away from him as they grip even tighter, Will begins thrashing as much as the small space allows, it doesn’t help! The bars don’t give!

The scream that rent the air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance, it was the kind of sound that made your blood run cold, it pierced the air and ignited some primeval pathway. The hysterical screams jolted Hannibal awake, looking over at the cage he knew Will had cracked, the sound wasn’t something anyone could ignore, even him, climbing from the bed he instantly walked over to crouch in front of the cage.

The animalistic sounds Will makes gets louder as his heartbeat pounds in his ears, screaming and crying he’s lost all control. Finally, after what feels like hours of terror but in reality is only a few moments, Will can hear someone talking to him, but he can't quite make himself listen, he’s hyperventilating too badly.

"Will, stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Will can’t stop pushing his knees hard to the floor trying desperately to stand up, pushing hard against the bars, he really doesn't care if he breaks every bone in his body.

Will needs to get out.

"Will, stop." Hannibal’s voice is stern but it doesn’t stem the fight for freedom.

"I want to get out Hannibal! Please get me out of here! Please! Please! PLEASE!!!!" I CAN’T BREATHE!!”

"Will, stop, you're going to hurt yourself.”

"I want to get out. Hannibal please let me out of here!!”

“Shush its ok, you’re ok, listen to me Will, just breathe.”

“Breathe in.” Will tried to breathe in but couldn’t.

“Breathe out, come on Will follow my breathing.”

Will breathed out.

“In.” Finally it felt as though some air made its way into the tightened lungs.

“Out.”

“In.” Breathing is getting a little easier.

“Out.” Good boy that’s it. “Will I don’t like you being in this cage any more than you do, don’t you think I’ve missed spending time with you? Sometimes Will we all have to do things we don’t like, but this you brought on yourself, but I do know how bad this is for you and its nearly over... if you trust me and try your best I promise it will be different.”

“I will I promise… I miss pleasing you Hannibal, and I’m sorry I put you out with my bad behavior, I-I know I deserve this... but if you let me out I will be better I promise.” Will would say or do anything by this point, pure desperation had taken over.

“Just calm yourself down and get some rest, then maybe we can think about letting you out of the cage in the morning ok?” Will broke into silent sobs as Hannibal climbed back into bed, turning out the lights once more.

When morning came Hannibal once again moved to shower and dress then made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After plating up his own, he grabbed the two porcelain bowls filling one with water, and picked up the breakfast he had made for Will and deposited it in the blender before pouring that into the second bowl and placed everything on the tray to carry it up to the top floor. Once upstairs Hannibal placed the bowls beside the small table in Will’s room, and placed his own meal on the table and moved back to his own room to see if the agent was in any mood to cooperate. 

Crouching in front of the cage he pressed a hand through the bars to stroke at a shaking Will’s hair. 

“I imagine that you are very uncomfortable by this point Will?” Will offered up a nod but no verbal response knowing that was exactly what was expected of him right now. But yes, he was uncomfortable, that word didn’t even cover how he felt right now… his body ached, his bladder needed emptying and he had never been this thirsty and hungry in his entire life.

“If I let you out of this cage do you think you will be able to comply with my requests without argument?” 

Another nod.

“Good boy.” Hannibal finally opens the door and awkwardly scoops Will from the cage, the agent’s limbs crack and joints pop at the sudden freedom from the bars but he doesn’t care, finally it feels as though he can breathe.

Hannibal finally removes the heavy metal collar but once again the leather harness is reaffixed and so is the leash, Will stupidly thought the punishment would be over, but clearly not as with one slight tug he is forced to follow close behind the man as he makes his way back up the stairs. Once inside Will’s nostrils fill with the smell of food and a loud rumble emanates from his stomach as he is pulled closer to the table, once again the agent sees the presence of the ceramic bowls and cringes, but he doesn’t dare argue.

“Ok, I expect both bowls to be emptied without argument Will.” Will nodded and tilted his head in the direction of the water bowl desperate for a drink whilst Hannibal crouched down in front of him and fiddled with the straps of the harness, loosening it so Will could bend.

Will stomach lurched slightly at the sight of his ‘breakfast’ whatever the food originally was it was now mulched up together and didn’t look pleasant, but his growling stomach didn’t dare refuse it. When Will once again moved for the water bowl he was pulled back into line so that Hannibal could finish with the straps. “Stay still Will.” 

Finally the man seemed to finish and sat at the table as Will tried to ignore the craving for the water to soothe his dry mouth, instead he stilled and waited for permission.

“Ok go on.” Finally Will moved in to position and put his hands on each side of the bowl as he bent and started to lap at the water, it was quite difficult to drink in this position but sticking his ass in the air as he drank made it easier to balance, embarrassing, but easier as Will wasn’t really thinking about anything other than his growling belly and dry throat.

As soon as his tongue touched the water Will expected to feel that rush of humiliation, but there’s nothing, instead it's like a void. A dark void that consumes everything, including his humiliation so he is left feeling nothing, just an overbearing emptiness… Will hadn't experienced this feeling before, the sadness was still there, but not raw anymore, now it was an empty unhappiness that sucks out all and any remaining hope he had.

Hannibal sat beside him in the chair and occasionally offered up a pet to Will’s hair as he moved to the second bowl of mulched food and once again bent with his hands either side of the bowl and sniffed at the contents. Mulched or not it smelt good, but that could just be the relentless hunger of his two days without food, he tentatively picked up the mush with his teeth and chewed it slowly, the smell didn’t really reflect the bland flavor but it was quite rich in texture and Will found after a few bites that he probably wouldn’t be able to eat a lot of it, but as Hannibal expected clean bowls he probably didn’t have much of a choice.

The clasp of the leash secured to his harness jangled from time to time as he ate, and with his free hand Hannibal reached down to lightly stroke the agent’s stomach, occasionally scratching lightly as a soundless praise. When the bowl was nearly empty Will began to struggle a little before he looked up to the man and whined, disappointed in himself for not finishing his meal and scared of the consequences.

“Have you finished?” Will nodded and looked down in shame.

“Don’t worry Will you ate a lot, you did very well.” Hannibal took a minute to stroke the agent’s hair in reassurance before retrieving the food bowl. “Have a drink whilst I place everything back on the tray ok? And then we need to clean your face.” Hannibal pulled what could only be an empathetic smile and Will almost froze.

This was the first time Will had seen genuine remorse in the man’s eyes and that was huge, the agent realises in that moment he has a constant internal repertoire telling him to appear complacent until he finds an exit, but then his mind goes into overdrive and it leads to punishment… he was even taken downstairs at one point, and Hannibal’s comment of him not knowing what awaits him in the presence of good behavior tells him there is more chances of escape if he just ‘submits’.

Hannibal soon returned with a washcloth and wiped away the dried food but didn’t make eye contact with Will, the agent almost felt smug. “Are you finished with your water?” Will stilled for a second questioning if the man wanted a vocal response, but played it safe and nodded instead. 

“Ok good boy, open your mouth then Will.” Will whimpered when Hannibal held out the ball gag once more, his jaw ached but opened his mouth regardless not in the position to refuse, it was his own fault it was needed in the first place, Hannibal sighed and took a second to lightly stroke the agent’s hair upon realising it was becoming painful now. “I know it hurts but it’s for your own good ok? You are doing really well Will.” When Will nodded Hannibal sat back in the chair contemplating his next move.

After an hour of the agent sitting placid beside the chair Hannibal finally decided to put his new tact into play, Will seemed to be in a complying mood by the fact that he didn’t move or show any outward signs of repulsion when Hannibal pet his hair or stomach. Instead the agent would lean into each touch happily, taking it as a small confirmation he was doing something right. Hannibal wasn’t naïve, he knew the ‘voluntary’ actions were nothing more than an act, a feigned appearance of compliance… lies are a survival skill, one Will has clearly learnt. 

Leaning down Hannibal removed the ball gag and allowed it to drop to the ground before moving to sit on the end of the bed and patted his legs in a silent request for Will to climb into his lap which he does with no argument whatsoever, and it only pleased Hannibal further when Will crawled over to him as opposed to walking. Once in a comfortable position Hannibal pulled the agent to rest against his chest as he smoothed a hand through the mused locks whilst contemplating how to start the intended conversation, but it was now or never. 

“You are probably feeling like you know me by now Will, like you are getting a feeling for who I really am as opposed to what you thought I was, but you don’t know, not really. I will tell you things about myself later down the line of our time together, things that no one else knows just to show you that I have made mistakes too. I will show you my own darkness and then maybe you will understand it a little more. I have made mistakes, and I have regrets and I am still making errors, and some of those errors have revolved around my treatment of you… but I am learning to reduce them bit by bit. Knowing that still doesn’t make me perfect Will, on the contrary, but I want to show you that we all have imperfections, and I want you to know that I know I have much to work on.”

Will was unsure what he was supposed to do with those words, there was nothing in them, no apology, no attempt at comfort or real explanation, and certainly no confessions of regret, well no regret in his abduction anyway. Apology or not, there was something in those words, a pain behind them that triggered Will’s god given empathetic side, it was only an air of the feeling but it was there and it shouldn’t be... Hannibal deserves no empathy, least of all his. 

“I don’t know you Hannibal… not anymore anyway.” The words were nothing more than a whisper but Will is sure he feels Hannibal’s arms tighten around him, even if only slightly.

“I know, but in time you will.” Will listened as the man began a light sway as if he were comforting a child, but no comfort was taken from the action, he breathed in real slow and realised that if Hannibal can’t even acknowledge what he has done is wrong, then there was a very slim chance anything else would be offered up, least of all freedom. What if nothing ever blew up? What if there were no consequences to Hannibal’s actions? That means he is stuck here for life with this monster.

Emotional pain has a biological purpose, to teach, to educate people away from unhealthy patterns and relationships, most people have a choice to run from things like that, but he doesn’t. Will has been pushing back against this pain for so long now, some days it’s bearable, yet it always returns to overwhelming levels in his weaker moments, devastating his mind. In that moment the realisation hits, he is doomed to keep repeating this pattern of physical and psychological abuse and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it.

“I want you to know that I am going to try and do better Will, I want you to be happy here with me but I think I have been going about that the wrong way, so I am proposing a different tact. If you think that you can try and behave a little better for me, then I can certainly treat you better than I have been, is that something that you think you can do?”

“Yes Hannibal.” Will answers, he could still feel Hannibal’s light sway and the invasive hand occasionally switching from stroking his hair to his face, light enough that his fingers could be mistaken for feathers as he wipes away the tears that are suddenly making a steady stream down Will’s face. 

Will knows that he hears guilt in Hannibal’s voice, even if the Doctor doesn’t realise it was there, but still it made no difference… his words are not saying anything that he wants to hear. Hannibal sounds so far away when he talks now, his voice is more of an echo, through defeat or a complete broken spirit Will isn’t sure, but effectively Hannibal is telling him that its ok, but it’s not.

“Good boy, I don’t want the only thing you receive by my hand to be punishments Will, as I have mentioned before, there are a world of rewards I would like to offer but they can’t be given until we reach a place of acceptance… can you understand that?” Will offered up a nod and internally retched, he isn’t a dog and doesn’t want to earn rewards, and whatever Hannibal considers a reward he certainly doesn’t, right now Will is just happy to avoid punishments. 

But still, Will didn’t fight when Hannibal lifted his chin, sitting him up in his lap, the man grasped both his legs and pulled them to rest over his hips so Will just went with the action and placed his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, but kept his gaze lowered and tried with every ounce of strength he had to numb both his mind and body… if he didn’t think about it, maybe he wouldn’t feel it?

“Yes Hannibal.” Just as Will had vowed to feign submission Hannibal seems to have made his own vow of treating him better, however the agent knows that he probably has more of a chance at succession than Hannibal.

Will didn’t pull back when he was tugged into a passionate kiss, Hannibal’s hands move down from his cheekbones to his neck and that's when the kissing really starts, it’s steeped in a one sided passion that ignites something primal in Hannibal, and revulsion for Will. With the right person kissing is a lustful desire that lives in us all… and though it wasn’t the right person for Will, he kissed back as though it were, even knowing where it was leading. 

It was time to show that feigned submission…

Hiding any emotion isn’t easy though, all emotions are communications, treasured and accepted. Yet in this place Will’s emotions can be exploited, manipulated, and weaponised, so, he does what everyone does when they are afraid, he hides them so they can’t be abused. Fear comes when a person’s perception of the environment informs them that caution is required, that fear leads to rational choices… for Will that was an obvious thing to figure out. So he can stand by his feigned attempt to conform, avoiding punishment, but still it doesn’t make the pending situation any easier to deal with internally.

Hannibal finally allowed him to pull back but kept a firm grasp on Will’s chin, forcing eye contact as he spoke those dreaded words. 

“On your knees.” Hannibal commanded in a low, gruff tone while unbuckling and removing his belt. "You're going to put those beautiful lips to good use and suck my cock because it's what I want you to do… and you want to be my good boy don’t you Will?" Hannibal held the gaze, waiting for the agents reply, but he didn't have to wait long when Will nodded almost instantly, offering up the air of compliance. “Hmmm? I want to hear you Will.”

“I-I want to be your good boy Hannibal.” When Hannibal removed his finger he spread his legs, lowering Will to the space between them and moved his hand up to the agent’s hair. Will’s gaze remains at his feet as he scooted forward a little to rest his hands against the man’s thighs and Hannibal smiled at the minor action…whether it was genuine or not, it was arousing. 

After a moment Will seemed to find his strength and pulled open the button and zipper of Hannibal’s pants, aiding the man in pulling down the fabric and his gaze dropped to man’s length for a second time, he took the same shaking breath as the first time, Hannibal was hung, there was no way to deny that and sucking him was one thing, but now Will knows that one day soon, that huge length was going to be inside him. 

“If I feel even the hint of teeth Will, I promise that you will regret it, do you understand?” 

“Yes Hannibal.” Will didn’t even flinch, just dipped his head and started instantly, wanting it to be over as soon as possible and Hannibal had to stifle a groan as the agent voluntarily swiped his tongue over the length of his dick for the first time, enjoying the feel of hot breaths pulsing against his skin his hands soon fell to stroke at Will’s hair, grasping slightly to maintain some control. 

With his free hand Hannibal loosely gripped the base of his throbbing length, stroking himself slowly as Will licked harder, the agent didn’t even hesitate, in one motion he swiped his tongue from the base up to graze over the swollen head of Hannibal’s throbbing member before craning forward again, taking the head in his mouth to swirl his tongue around the slit as if he had been doing this for years. Will took Hannibal in deeper, sucking and using his tongue to draw whatever reactions he could from the man, and when he was rewarded the Doctor’s groans he pressed his tongue harder against the heated flesh. 

Truthfully, Will had little idea of what he was doing, but combining his second hand experience with what his girlfriends had done to him and his own creativity, it appeared that he wasn’t nervous at all, but he stuttered slightly when Hannibal used the grasp on his hair to push him down even further, cutting off all oxygen. After a few moments though the Doctor released him, allowing Will a few moments to pull back slightly, and adjust to breathing through his nose. 

“So perfect Will…” The hair beneath his fingers is soft and Hannibal gave a slight tug in encouragement but Will didn’t react, just kept doing what he was doing to the man’s cock, licking in long strokes here, short circular strokes there, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. “That’s it Will." Hannibal groaned out, applying a small amount of pressure to the back of Will’s head whilst gently rocking his hips as he pushed himself deeper down the agent’s throat. 

Will took a deep breath before Hannibal gently, but forcefully, drove his hips forward, pushing more of himself into his mouth, he felt his gag reflex work against him when the man neared his throat and choked slightly for a few seconds at the taste of pre-cum making a steady stream into his mouth. Will couldn’t help but struggle a little when Hannibal's cock hit the back of his throat and he tried to pull back slightly, but the hand on the back of his head kept him firmly in place. 

"Good boy… you’re doing so well... so fucking perfect Will." Hannibal groaned as he felt the voluntary actions of Will’s mouth where he had only ever imagined it before, spots flashed across his vision as he threw his head back in sheer uncontrolled pleasure and Hannibal hissed through gritted teeth when Will began to pick up the pace of his own accord.

Hannibal can’t help but rock his hips forward with more force as Will’s wet tongue slid down his shaft, creating waves of pleasure he had never experienced with any other person before. “Good boy, a little faster.” Hannibal’s hips began to thrust into the tight heat of Will’s mouth with more force, groaning louder as he used all of his hip and thigh muscles to move faster when his vision started to cloud.

“My perfect boy…” Will moaned loudly at the praise as he started to relax his throat, eventually establishing his own rhythm as he worked his mouth faster, increasing the suction and used his tongue to massage the length whining as he did. Hannibal couldn’t hold back his groans any longer as the pleasure began to steadily rise, he was getting close, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and twisted his hand harder in Will's hair, holding him still as he thrust up even faster.

Hannibal never imagined there was something that could bring him so close to release so quickly, but this, this was something else entirely. Will’s voluntary movements were better than any act they had committed so far, the agent’s actions has Hannibal’s body slick with a thin sheen of sweat as he groaned loudly, unable to subdue himself, the pleasure was just too great. 

Will began to suck with more intensity, sliding his tongue along the tenderest part as he began to move down the shaft to encapture more of him, the action has Hannibal almost panting, gasping as the agent continued his work, his tongue sending the Doctor into a dizzy overload of scorching pleasure, rendering him helpless against Will’s mouth.

Will almost moaned at the reaction he got from Hannibal, he had expected to feel nothing but disgust and not something remotely passionate. But, against his will it delighted him that the apparent mighty Doctor was brought down to such a desperate level by something as small as his own lips wrapped around his length. An odd satisfaction came from it, though not only from bringing Hannibal down to an almost panting level, but also from the knowledge that he was the one doing it, the one giving Hannibal pleasure of the kind no one else would ever be able to supply and in a moment he could take it away… in a weird way, it made him feel contentment.

The sudden hiss of his name forced from Hannibal’s lips was immensely gratifying, and Will felt something twinge inside him, it only has him sucking harder, faster and with a few more thrusts of pistoning hips Hannibal released deep into Will’s throat with a loud groan, noticing the agent barely missed a beat when sucking him dry.

Hannibal let his body sag as he came down from the high and finally released his grip on Will’s hair, allowing him to pull back and watched as the younger man tried to catch his breath while remaining in his kneeling position between his legs. Hannibal leaned down and kissed the agent’s mused locks while using both hands to caress his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together when he spoke.

“Good boy… you did very well, I’m proud of you... but we aren’t finished just yet Will, I told you… good boys get rewarded.” Will remained placid between Hannibal’s legs as the man lifted slightly to pull up his pants before sitting back on the bed, extending a hand to caress the agent’s cheek.

Will closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch of the man’s hand, whining slightly at the comforting words, he hopes beyond all hope that his attempt at feigning submission is convincing enough. But still, even the slight caress of his cheek has him internally retching and so does the descending taste of the Doctor’s load, it didn’t matter though because his compliance earned him freedom from the ring gag that Hannibal had used the first time this happened and that will always be worse. 

The heat from Hannibal’s fingers creeps into Will’s consciousness as he kept a tight grasp on his cheeks and the agent so desperately wants to pull away, touch, he doesn’t want it anymore… it’s an invasion, an unwanted intimacy.

“Ok, I want you to go and kneel down in front of the restrained wall for me please Will... I am going to give you the first of two rewards…”

“Yes Hannibal…”


	10. You are mine Will Graham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will seeks more enjoyment from an act that terrifies him and the view just makes it harder for Hannibal to hold back...
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone following this story! Especially to those who have left a comment, kudo and bookmark! The support so far has been amazing and it is really appreciated, I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed...

Will stood and moved over to the wall, falling into the requested position and with a softness he was unsure even existed in Hannibal anymore, the Doctor took his arms and pressed them against the wall before gently pushing his head to rest against them. 

Hannibal moved to kneel directly behind Will and took a few moments to ‘calm him’, pressing soft lips to the curve of the agent’s spine as equally soft fingers moved to stroke down the smooth expanse of Will’s chest. Hannibal can’t help the soft grind into the warmth of the bare skin splayed out in front of him and almost groans when Will pushes back slightly, he knows the action is a feigned tact, but in that moment he really doesn’t care… it’s exhilarating. 

Instead of calling out contrived action, Hannibal takes advantage of the newfound bravery and presses a kiss to the crook of Will’s neck and in that moment the Doctor is lost to intoxication. There is something about Will that calms and excites him all at once, he aches when he sees the agent smile… it’s a dose of happiness that soothes his soul and Hannibal wants it to be directed towards him. For him. Because of him, he wants to bring Will more pleasure than he knew possible, he wants to be the source of those lit eyes and dimpled cheeks. In the agent’s presence he feels nothing but warmth… Will shows him how to find beauty in a cruel world and he will never let that go.

Hannibal smiles as he speaks close to Will’s ear, this act had been the most anticipated one so far and excitement begins to dance in the core of what’s to come. “You did really well Will, and now it’s time for the first of your rewards… are you ready?”

“Yes Hannibal…” Will knows the presence of the restrained wall will bring nothing good, the only time he is ever condemned to shackles is when there is an expectance of pending pain, but still, he tenses his body, concentrates on his breathing, and places his mind anywhere but here… the act of feigned consent has already earned him a softer touch from Hannibal and the loss of a mouth restraint, and he would certainly prefer to work for softer punishments rather than rewards.

“Good boy… you want to cum don't you Will?” Hannibal growled as he inhaled at Will’s neck, the arousal of the scent has the softness of his touch becoming a little more aggressive when he took the agent’s hips in his hands, holding them still as he started a slow rut into Will’s body and soon that was all the agent is aware of, Hannibal’s clothed body grinding against the entirety of his bare skin… ignoring the rising nausea though Will pushed back against the man in sync, offering up a slight groan as he did, anything to appear compliant. 

“Yes Hannibal….” Will whined out, but remained still in his position, his only movement was to match Hannibal’s soft grind even though he feels nothing but panic and hysteria seize every part of him as those invading hands trail and slide over every inch of bare flesh, it’s as though Hannibal can’t obtain his fill with only one area… he wants to use those delicate fingertips to commit every inch of Will’s skin to his memory. 

"Beg." Hannibal demanded.

Will didn’t hesitate, in this position he is vulnerable, it was do as he’s asked or suffer the consequences…. Well, worse consequences for refusal anyway. "Please." He managed, voice shaking. "Please let me cum Hannibal… I’ve been a good boy… your good boy." Will’s only action was to grind back against the man, his only whispered lines were to beg for the unwanted, torturous touch, plead for his own assault.

“Yes you have Will… you have been a very good boy for me, and as I say, good boys get rewarded.” Will didn’t consider an unwanted gratifying sexual assault as a reward, but still, it’s better than a punishment. 

After what felt like a lifetime Hannibal finally released his grip and stood, pulling the restraints further down the wall he affixed each cuff to the agent’s wrists and pulled the chains taut, locking them in place when Will’s arms rest high above his own head. 

Will trembled slightly as the man walked over to the covered wall but didn’t dare lift his head to see what was grabbed, and soon, the warmth of Hannibal's chest was pressed back against him, effectively pinning him to the wall with a gasp that could have potentially turned into a shudder if Will hadn't of tried so hard to hold it back.

“Good boy Will, now lay your head back against my shoulder.” Will took a deep inhale before laying his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder, his spine going rigid as his eyes sting unbearably in their desperate attempt to hold back the tears that want to fall, but when the Doctor lifts the chosen item to his line of sight Will’s mouth falls slack, opening with a scream that doesn’t quite come.

Hannibal smiles at the outward reaction and pressed a kiss to Will’s temple as he moved to fiddle with the chosen dildo right in front of the agent’s eyes, passing it back and forth slowly between each hand and watched with delight as Will began to squirm, the panic evident on his face and apparent by the slight whine of fear.

As Will squirms in his position he now understands why Hannibal waited until he was cuffed before revealing the next act, all that reverberates in his mind is the pain of whatever it was Hannibal forced inside him the first time, and the pain of that memory hitches his breath. Will averts his gaze from the dildo being swayed in Hannibal’s hands and looks toward the ceiling, as if the view could somehow soothe him, but there is nothing that offers any solace right now… fear is no longer just a feeling, it’s a physical state that engulfs him with nothing other than what is coming. 

“Do you want to be a good boy and ride it for me?” Will begins a light thrash, squirming in a still stance, but he’s restrained so tightly the only thing he can move is his hips, so the bucking action has him unintentionally grinding back harder into Hannibal’s slow rut of pleasure against his bare skin. Will tries so har to maintain his compliance but bursts into a fit of panting breaths, he is simply hushed though as Hannibal spreads his legs wider until the muscles strain along his inner thighs, and his face turns hot, his breathing labored and frantic.

“Please Hannibal it hurts.” Will tries desperately to calm himself, he knows refusal isn’t an option and neither is struggling against it, but as hard as he tried, apparently remaining placid wasn’t an option either. 

“I promise it won’t hurt Will, it will be just like the vibrating egg we used, it will only feel slightly uncomfortable at first and then it will feel really good. You just need to trust me and everything will be ok, it’s a reward, a good thing, and you will enjoy it.” Will finally forced a nod that Hannibal accepted as a yes and he doesn’t give the agent a moment to breathe, instead he presses another kiss to Will’s temple and moved to place the heavy mount on the floor, slipping the grove of each side under the agent’s legs to hold it firmly in place so that Will could drop down onto the length with ease.

Will knows that it has all been building up to acts like this, but once again fear found him. It spoke to him in its cackling voice and told his legs to go weak, his stomach to lurch, and his heart to ache… feigning confidence is one thing, but it still doesn’t stem the fear of the moment, and Will could not silence its voice screaming of the impending pain. Being scared is normal and natural, an appropriate response to a situation that feels as threatening as this one… but there is no escape, physically or mentally.

The fear only intensifies when Hannibal pulls the lube from his pocket at slicks up the artificial length only inches from Will’s face, he can feel the sweat start to drench every inch of his skin and the ringing of his own internal screams vibrating in his ears as his fingers curled into fists, nails digging into his palms that are secured so painfully above his head. Hesitantly Will’s gaze drops to watch Hannibal secure the dildo on to the mount between his legs, and fear engulfs his conscience when the Doctor trails slicked up fingers down his back and moves to press them against his tensed up hole.

Will’s entire body jolted and he only tensed harder when Hannibal’s fingers began to move against him, the agent so badly wants to pull away… anything to protect his innocent insides from what he knows is going to happen, but thankfully Hannibal doesn’t press inside, just slicks up the area and pulls back his touch.

“Ok, you are going to be a good boy and fuck this dildo until I tell you that you can stop, and you do not cum unless I give you permission to, is that understood Will?”

“Y-yes Hannibal.” 

“Just relax Will, I promise you will enjoy it.” Hannibal remained in his position pressed up against Will’s back, not allowing him to drop down just yet, instead he slicked up a hand with a generous amount of lube before trailing it to the agent’s length, earning him a slight hiss.

Will tried to remain still, his eyes shut tight as he steadied himself against the wall trying not to buck into the man’s hand when Hannibal began to slowly stroke him… the pleasure was unwanted, but of course that didn’t stop it steadily rising in the pit of his stomach once again. 

When Will arched his back and his breaths became panting, Hannibal released his grasp on the agent’s hip to wrap an arm securely around his chest, holding him up as he started to stroke a little faster Will found himself involuntarily gasping and moaning, pleasure pooling in his stomach and shuddered as he drew near quickly, but shamefully groaned when Hannibal’s hand disappeared. Instead, Hannibal’s attention went back to the artificial length, slicking it with lube before moving to adjust the position of it, nestling the thick silicone head against Will’s hole and moved his hands back to the agent’s hips, ensuring he had a controlling grasp of the now shaking form. 

Tension grew in the agent’s face and limbs, his mind replaying the last internal attack and his breathing became more rapid, shallower knowing there is nothing he can do to stop what’s coming. In these moments before Will’s personal hurricane of assaults, he now understood the drug addict, the alcoholic... it’s situational circumstance and a person would do anything to cope, to stop the pain, the primal surge to flee, and he only wishes that he had a similar escape in that moment.

“Ok Will, take it slow.” Sinking down with the aid of Hannibal’s hands against his hips Will gasped loudly, the slick head of the silicone appendage is now pressed undeniably against his hole, breaching him slowly, inch by agonizing inch. 

It’s slow and insistent work as Hannibal eases him down onto the rock hard length in shallow but steady penetrations. Pressing his forehead against the wall Will yelped loudly as the head of the silicone length painfully breached him, it was a familiar pain from an earlier assault but felt much bigger, and hurt so much more.

“HHmmmm!! No… no… I-I can’t! I can’t! Please Hannibal it hurts… please I want to stop.” No sooner had he lowered himself onto it Will rose back up, unable to take the pain of even the tip, this dildo may be the smallest one of Hannibal’s collection, but it will still bigger than the vibrating egg by a decent amount and the Doctor knows it will take a little while to adjust.

“Shhh your ok Will… just take it nice and slow.” With a gentle push, Hannibal used guiding hands to lower Will back down slowly, caressing the agent’s hips with his thumbs in a distracting effort as the tip painfully breached him once again, but it did nothing as pained whimpers filled the room.

"Ahh! Nng! Please Hannibal… please it hurts." Will sobs out, his insides ache and he tries desperately to dissociate himself from it, disconnecting in ebbs and waves, but snaps back to himself at random, uncontrollable intervals. The burning pain takes over a portion of Will’s brain, it’s as though there is a stake being hammered into his lower back that strikes radiating pain in a way that shatters all thoughts. 

Will wants to fight it, it stretches him too wide, impaling him, filling him completely with only the tip and he grits his teeth and swallows the instinctive screaming that wants to come, he tries so hard to remain still, breathing shallow as he desperately tries to adjust but it’s impossible, and when he is forced down the length another inch, there is an unavoidable scream of the mouth and lungs. 

The agony portrayed in that yelp gets no response, no comfort or patience, instead the latter begins and Hannibal continues the action of pushing Will down further amidst the pained sounds emanating and filling the room.

"Shhh it's ok Will… it will feel better soon." In that sobbing there is a full surrender to the agony but Hannibal doesn’t stop, instead Will is hushed and offered no further comfort, the man simply tightened his grasp of Will’s hips and continued to slowly inch him down the length of the dildo with the agent looking more pained by the second. "Good boy Will… so perfect, my beautiful boy."

Will tensed hard when the artificial length slipped in more than halfway, whimpering as he tried to adjust to the new intrusion and his eyes snap open wide with horror, his body going rigid as Hannibal pushes him down even further and it gets wider, much wider, but still, the Doctor doesn’t stop. 

Will’s fists clenched with blanched knuckles, his nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand at the searing pain, it isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burns around his innards better than boiling water. Everything feels so scolded and move or not, he is in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible.

“Ow! Nng!! Please Hannibal it hurts.” With the next plea Hannibal’s grasp on Will’s hips tightened slightly and finally he allowed the agent to still, holding him in place to give him time to adjust to the painful stretch. 

Will’s head rests against the wall as he desperately tries to stem the tears making a steady stream down his face. The sob uttered came from a place of pure terror, telling of a mind lost in absolute agony, Will’s chest hitched with each sob as he tried desperately to relax himself but it did absolutely nothing as Hannibal’s grip loosened and continued to push him further down the artificial length.

“That’s it Will, you are doing so well, slowly ok? Just try and relax.” Hannibal started things off at a slow pace, using his own body and grasp to help Will rise and fall as he gently worked the length in and out of the agent, but when the final, merciless drop comes, the entire length is buried inside Will to the hilt, immediately bottoming out the agent instinctively clenches around the wide length and the noise he made was something akin to a dying animals shriek. 

The sobbed noises that follow are nothing less than pained, but are still loud enough for Hannibal to hear clearly through closed lips, Will’s vision swims and blacks out for several moments, the pain of the stretch is unbearable, he’s full to bursting and spread wide around the huge length and he almost vomits. It feels as if Will’s lungs aren't there as he tries to bring air in, he feels every muscle strain as the thoughts inside his head turn from fear to a dizzy nausea as he pants against the wall.

Ultimately Hannibal is glad that he started out with the artificial lengths because he isn’t sure he will be able to take it slow and easy with Will so he wants the agent prepared, even the smallest of his collection seems to bring unyielding pain to him and that isn’t what the Doctor wants. All that Hannibal yearns for is Will’s pleasure and as he is much bigger than any toy he owns, preparation was clearly needed.

“Perfect Will… take a few moments to relax.” Will tried hard to relax, his head fell forward to rest against his arms as he panted, he was fully seated on the artificial length and he felt full, really full, and regardless of the man’s reassurances it did hurt… a lot.

Will sat there for a moment longer, taking some time to breathe and adjust before Hannibal’s hands grasping his hips were moving him up an inch, and then sinking him back down just as slow. Will’s fingers closed around the chains of the cuffs as he continued the rhythm of slowly rising and falling on the length, groaning loudly with each slight drop of his hips, the pain of the stretch far too great to handle as he clenched hard around the intrusion in an attempt to dislodge it, but his pained sobs were ignored by Hannibal who continued his slow rut against the trembling form.

“Ok Will, I am going to let go now, just take it slow.” But Hannibal didn’t let go, instead his hands moved from grasping Will’s hips to one resting beside the agent’s restrained ones on the wall, and the second moved to wrap around his chest to maintain some semblance of a controlling grip.

Every act committed so far had been forced and invasive, but some were touch free from Hannibal and in a strange way that made it easier to cope with, though it appears that this will not be one of those times because Hannibal doesn’t pull back from his body. The touch made everything worse but little does Will know there is a reason for the man’s position, Hannibal has decided if he can’t be the one fucking him just yet, then he will settle for feeling of every thrust the agent makes onto the artificial length… its just another of the many scenarios he intends to have Will in. 

As Will sank down onto the large dildo he held his breath, releasing a shaky exhale once he felt his ass pressed against the plastic balls and paused, whining at the pain of feeling full. Hannibal had yearned to see this for so long and to finally experience it was something that made him throb, using the controlling arm around Will’s chest he pulled the agent even further down onto it, forcing the dildo to press up against the agent’s prostate and Will almost screamed, grasping harder at the chains as he fell forward against the wall for stability.

The shock was strong and unexpected, but it still didn’t protect him from the pain…

Will fears he will pass out, he can’t breathe, his body shakes violently and his head begins to pound as he starts to rise and fall slowly. The cuffs and weight of Hannibal’s body holds him firmly in place and each restriction only leaves the space for a slow thrusting motion, so carefully Will began to drop down a little harder and after a few slow thrusts, he felt confident enough to pick up the speed slightly.

“Try and relax your body Will, it’s harder when your tense and tight.” Hannibal urged in a calm voice as Will squirmed, following his body's natural impulse to pull away from the intrusion. As he tried to move upwards though Hannibal’s grasp tightened around his chest pinning him in place, so resigned to his fate Will rose up slowly before sinking down just as slow.

"That’s it Will keep breathing, it will feel much better soon..." Hannibal helped to move the agent slowly, they worked together, sliding the artificial length in and out to gently stretch Will’s tight walls open, and only when he is sure the agent is relaxed enough Hannibal pulls him further down onto the length, pressing it dead on against Will’s prostate and he watches intensely as his eyes roll at the sensation.

“Nng!” Hannibal continued with guiding hands until Will tilted his hips slightly, starting to experiment himself as he pushed down onto the artificial length and let out a longer moan this time when it hit that sensitive spot inside him once again.

“Good boy, now move a little faster.” Will’s hips began to drop down with a little more speed, and when he angled his hips once more he involuntarily moaned out as the pain slowly changed into something else. As the pain disappears, the pleasure of each shock rises, melting into a sudden nerve-static pressure and for a moment it feels so good that he can’t think straight, when Will begins to relax the length lodged so deeply inside of him begins to slide with a little more ease and it begins to feel good quickly.

Will’s cuffed hands clenched into tight fists around the chains as he aimed for that same spot with every drop of his hips, slamming generously into the knot of his prostate he spreads his legs a little wider, and bucks obediently down onto the length as the moans that begin to leave his lips turn obscene, keening, and bestial. The third time a low moan fell from Will’s mouth, Hannibal had to bite his lip to hold back his own groans… the twisting need for self-indulgence in his groin now becoming incredibly distracting and begging for its own attention once again.

Will was alarmed by his own arousal at the act, feeling himself throb with every inward push of the dildo slamming into his prostate, the pain had completely dissipated and once again he finds himself seeking release, but he didn’t have much time to feel ashamed when Hannibal’s grinding encouraged him to drop down even faster. Will never wants it to stop, he just wants to exist here like this, completely bound and blameless as he chases his own unwanted pleasure, his head falls back against Hannibal’s shoulder and then snaps right back up again as his entire body began to bounce faster.

“Ah!” Will arches and moans as the artificial length presses so precisely and exquisitely into his prostate, he drops down harder ensuring every inch is buried deep inside of him, deeper and deeper until he’s literally twitching all over, nerves sending unstoppable jolts throughout every part of him. 

Hannibal groaned as he watched on intently, admiring Will’s beautiful thrusts, listening to each and every moan that left the agent’s mouth. As Will bounced faster, Hannibal’s own hips began to move slightly, rutting against the agent’s bare ass in time with his upward thrusts providing him with just a little bit of sweet friction to his now aching length and smiled when Will reached the point of chasing his own pleasure, letting out a much louder slew of moans as his hips worked desperately to fuck himself down onto the artificial length with need.

“So perfect Will.” Will’s hips bucked faster as he dropped down harder, whimpering as he teased himself, pushing it all the way inside of himself, letting it press deeper inside each time before bucking his hips in short movements, small circular motions sending calculated attacks to his prostate. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Nng!” Will moaned louder as he worked his hips impossibly faster, he really had no idea something could feel so good.

Hannibal listened as each cry from Will became needier, his mind was completely locked on watching the agent get himself off, the intoxicating friction against his own aching member has him almost groaning in unison as the agent’s hips bucked like crazy. Will was shaking and Hannibal could see the way each movement of his hips made him arch and tremble as he shuddered out in ragged breaths, drawing himself closer.

"Good boy Will, a little faster." Will barely needed the encouragement, his entire body shook with excursion when he started moving at a brutal pace, dropping himself down faster, harder, as he screamed behind closed lips, a sheen of sweat now littered every inch of his skin, his wrists rubbed raw with how hard he'd pulled at the cuffs and Hannibal could almost feel Will's stomach fluttering with need. 

“Tell me how it feels Will.” 

“B-big… good… Oh! Hmmmmm!!” Hannibal throbbed harder when Will groaned out, he could always tell when the agent was close to climax because his voice would get higher, almost by a full octave, not caring at all about his sounds but completely focused on the feeling.

Both of their body's moved together in unison, each breathless gasp synchronized, the sweltering room beginning to spin as all the blood rushed rapidly to Will's core when he met the artificial length eagerly, bearing down on the length inside of him he moved his hips even faster.

Will’s hips rise up and drop down with a desperate need to meet each penetrating thrust of the silicone length, it was unlike anything that he had ever experienced, Will’s mind and body had etched beyond all caring when all he could feel was a blinding pleasured sensation… he was lost to it. Oh god, the heat, the feeling of it hitting his prostate each time, he had never known pleasure like it before in his life, a slew of moans emanated from his lips mixing with the wet sounds that filled the room and Hannibal listens to him, revelling in the noises Will is making as he began to grind down faster, seeking release.

“Please! HHMMMM!!” Will didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he needed more… his back arched as Hannibal’s arm across his chest tightened helping the agent to bounce even faster, the feeling is intense, it drives a constant slew of moans from Will’s throat as his legs begin to shake and tremble, but Hannibal just works him down onto the artificial length faster, pressing it in deeper with each drop, groaning slightly as he did. 

Will couldn’t hold back any longer, he was getting so close and he can’t stop himself, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and began rocking his hips even faster, all resolve gone as Will drops down harder, groaning from the depths of his chest.

“AH! Ohhh!

“Faster Will, that’s it.” Will moaned louder as he used all of his hip and thigh muscles to bounce faster, when his vision started to cloud from strain and pleasure, his hands pulled at the leather cuffs and he collapsed back against Hannibal, the only thing beside the cuffs holding him up right now. Will’s entire body shook with exertion, he can’t stop himself, if he keeps moving at this pace he’s going to cum without permission.

Unable to take his eyes from Will completely destroying himself on the dildo just for him, Hannibal whispered more encouragement, damn the agent had earned it. “Do you know how perfect you are? Such a good boy Will.” Will groaned at the praise he’s earnt, beginning to bounce even faster at the words, but panics when Hannibal’s free hand glides up his chest to his throat.

Will froze and a panicked moan is offered when Hannibal squeezes, and hard… 

Hannibal has researched how to increase Will’s enjoyment of their time together and erotic asphyxiation seemed like the perfect thing to try, it is a sexual act where oxygen restriction is used to increase the recipients sexual pleasure. The human body can survive without oxygen for an average of three minutes, give or take… but it is also dependent upon circumstances, in a euphoric state the body can cope a little longer and Hannibal fully intends to put Will through the paces here.

"I'm going to squeeze a little harder Will just relax." Will whines at the threat but as Hannibal tightens his grip around his throat, the noise is cut off and turns it into a panicked choking noise, he can’t even cry out, his throat locked in a soundless keen, his toes curling, his entire lower body slaved to the sensation.

Will’s hips stilled instantly and he begins to fight against the restriction, his head thrashes but Hannibal’s hand only tightens further around his throat, the agent’s heart begins to hammer inside his chest as it desperately searches for the intake of oxygen and sends the room into a slow spin when it couldn’t be found. Will tries to calm himself, he tries to make everything slow to something his brain and body can cope with but it’s near impossible as Hannibal’s grasp around his throat tightens harder.

“Don’t stop Will, keep moving your hips… just trust me.” Against his own choice Will resumes his rapid bouncing but each sound now made is uttered through a hoarse voice. Hannibal can feel Will’s chest struggling to inhale enough oxygen every time his grasp tightens, the wheezing noise is loud but the pleasure that follows erotic asphyxiation is thought to be unlike anything else.

Breathing was hard enough with the rapid movement of impending orgasm, but the sudden loss of air in his lungs made Will panic, he couldn’t get his arms free to stop Hannibal. Fuck what if he doesn’t let go? Will’s hips bucked faster in panicked motions, he gave up every ounce of self-control and started whining incessantly with a mix of fear and pleasure. 

Hannibal only loosens his grip slightly when Will’s eyes begin to roll back and he tightens it once again when the young agent attempts to regain his breathing. Will gasps desperately, every instinct in his body fighting to breathe, but Hannibal doesn't let up, instead he watches as Will struggles, listening to the delicious nothingness that comes out of the agent’s throat as he rips himself open on the artificial length.

Oxygen or not Will continued to drop down hard, aiming for that spot inside him with each forceful drop of his hips as he neared his climax, Will felt ashamed, he felt angry, he felt dangerously out of control, and yet couldn’t quite make himself say the word stop. Not that it would matter anyway, since Hannibal certainly wouldn’t have listened.

Will can feel his heart beating hard and fast against his ribs, his body wants to match his breathing to the pace but Hannibal’s strong hand around his throat isn’t allowing more than a whisper of air, no matter how hard he tries to pull in big, gulping swallows. Will began to rise and fall even faster, completely locked on the shock of each drop, it felt incredible but the lack of air was becoming painful… it was a confusing mix it made every sense more acute. 

Will closed his eyes lost in sensation, everything felt amazing, even the leather of the cuffs rubbing against his skin as he used the wall for support but still he struggled against the grip, it was a biological instinct but the movement only earns him a tighter grip of Hannibal’s hands around his neck, stealing another precious bit of oxygen from his brain and causing the grayness at the edges of his vision to creep in just a little more.

Will bucked his hips faster, harder, his toes curl as Hannibal’s grasp around his throat tightens, whining because there's little else he can do with the man’s body pinned against his and begins bouncing relentlessly, it’s overwhelming in every way as he moves at a brutal pace, he’s so close… but his chest aches for the air Hannibal is stemming. Will weeps, his hips bucking as he’s forced to hold back his orgasm but it feels euphoric and pretty soon the high pitched whines turn to a low growl as the Doctor finally offers up permission.

"Cum for me Will.” With one more drop of his hips Will arched into the wall and cums on command as Hannibal finally releases his grasp around his throat and the agent’s orgasm increases tenfold, screaming loudly in a wail of ecstasy Will’s whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. 

Hannibal slowly stroked him through it until Will’s body twitched with overstimulation, his eyes are closed, his body collapsed against the wall, and his mind is totally lost in the quintessence of pleasure when he pulls his first unrestricted breath into his aching lungs.

Hannibal kept his supporting grasp, allowing the agent to catch his breath before lifting him slightly to dislodge the artificial length, upon the slight hiss and wince of the action Hannibal pressed a kiss to the young agent’s temple before offering up one more squeeze of his embrace and aided in pulling an exhausted Will to his feet. “How about you go and take a shower? Then I can give you your second reward and you can get some sleep ok?”

“Yes Hannibal.” Will forced a hint of a smile between blissed out tears and accepted one last forced hug from the man before making his way to the bathroom on unsteady feet.

Hannibal took the opportunity to clean up the toys and restraints whilst Will showered, before moving to lower the temperature in the bedroom by a few degrees in an attempt to make it a little more comfortable for the young agent. As it turned out, Will didn’t just sweat profusely during sleep and what Hannibal assumed were nightmares, but also when he was in the midst of their time together.

When Will moved to the bathroom he didn’t usher Tera out of the room, instead he closed the door behind him not wanting her to be alone with Hannibal, because quite frankly he didn’t trust the man with her. There are already signs of regret showing each time the man looks at Tera and Will knows that it really wouldn’t take much for her to be taken from him, hell he could even look at Hannibal the wrong way and he would probably wouldn’t hesitate to snap the pup’s neck.

Turning on the warm water Will eased his way into the stream, he wanted to remain in that shower as long as possible to avoid going back in to receive his second ‘reward’ but he also wanted to get it over with, receive the gift so the man would just leave him in peace. The concept gnaws at him, a reward… a fucking reward!? Hannibal is treating him no better than an animal and each time Will sees that smug face he wants to tear it right off, and that is his goal. 

Reaching for the soap Will started scrubbing up his body hard, wanting to wash away the feeling of Hannibal’s touch, of the man’s body pressed against his, but it didn’t help. The suds don’t wash away the grief and he couldn’t quite will his mind to think about anything other than what just transpired, yes, he had let Hannibal hold him, touch him, and he had complied like he planned to and yes, the assault definitely went much more smoothly but still he had once again enjoyed it… and that was always the worst aspects of this. The reminiscence of that fact was in some way worse than the physical sides of the invasive touch but still Will tried to brush away the thought, closing his eyes he placed his hands against the shower wall, letting the hot water trickle over his body. 

When Will finally forced himself from the safety of the shower and walked over to the towels, he dried himself off and dressed in the night time shorts that Hannibal had handed to him before scooping up Tera in a possessive hold and moved to leave the bathroom with a deep breath.

“Feel better?”

“Yes.” As soon as Will entered the bedroom the first thing he notes is the drop in air temperature, it’s as though the air conditioning had been turned on for the first time since his arrival, but the agent soon realises that was also a tact, that it’s probably been on the entire time just at a very low setting in an attempt to make it a little more uncomfortable for him, or probably the latter… Hannibal kept it low so raising it could be considered a reward. 

“Good, come here please Will.” Hannibal stood from the bed and held out his hand for Will to take which he does with no argument once Tera is safely on the bed and away from the Doctor.

Will knows this is the point he receives his reward, but when he is walked over to the blank wall facing the bed he is quite confused until the man pulls out a key and opens a very small lock nestled in the groves of the wood, for a moment the agent is a little panicked, dreading what Hannibal is about to reveal. But stepping back slightly Hannibal slides the wall and reveals a hidden closet and his fear dissipates when he sees all the clothing hung perfectly in line, each item perfectly matched the ones in Will’s own closet, except these were all brand new and looked extremely expensive.

Releasing Will’s hand Hannibal allowed him to walk forward and examine the clothes a little more freely, the agent’s mind stuttered slightly, he really wasn’t expecting to see this and for a moment a smile almost breaks the broken expression. Will reached out a hand to touch the fabric slowly, as if moving too quickly would get them snatched away from him, the agent allowed his eyes to roam freely over every stitch so lovingly made in the expensive items and briefly looked back at Hannibal who had that look in his eye, caught between pride, and fear of rejection before he looked back, eyes scanning the closet once again. 

The first thing that the agent notices are the items are in sections, organised and neat in the OCD fashion that Will has come to expect from Hannibal, but more disturbingly there is a label that stands above each section so the Doctor is also clearly controlling what and when is warn. The first section is filled with a row of black and red tight leather shorts, there are no long pants in sight and the label above them reads ‘day’, the second row is gray and white loose fitting shorts with a label that reads ‘night only’.

It’s the second two rows that lights Will up inside slightly, one row is filled with loose fitting t-shirts, white ones, gray ones, black ones, and their label prominently displayed above read ‘daytime’ and what a relief that label was… it means that Hannibal is going to allow him to be covered… even if it is only remotely, it isn’t every part of him, but it’s definitely a good start. The final row is filled with Will’s signature plaid shirts in an array of color’s and the agent almost smiles, it’s the opportunity to cover more of his body but no sooner had that internal smile almost rose, it fell when he read the label, ‘must be earnt’.

“I don’t think I need to explain the labels to you do I Will?” Hannibal stepped closer to the agent and rest both hands on his shoulders to turn him and before Will could speak the Doctor raised his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks lightly to tilt the agent’s head up just a little to force that torturous eye contact.

“No Hannibal.”

“Good, the closet will remain open for your usage going forward, you can pick whichever item you would like to wear so long as it’s at the correct times, any misbehavior and we will go back to the shorts only, is that understood?”

“Yes Hannibal… thank you.” Offering up a thank you turned Will’s stomach, but he knows it’s what’s expected of him and in truth he was grateful, but only grateful for the fact that he will be covered, not to Hannibal for allowing him the basics of clothing.

“Good, and you are very welcome. Why don’t you get some sleep, it’s been a long day, and it’s getting late.” Will didn’t hesitate to climb into the bed when Hannibal slid closed the closet door and moved to hold the sheet back for him, he remained seated upright though and didn’t move away when Hannibal sat beside him this time, instead Will took the sleeping pill and water when it was handed to him with no hesitation and laid down.

Sleep sounded good right now, he just felt too physically and emotionally drained to fight it. laying down Will moved into a comfortable position and waited for Tera to do the same before Hannibal pulled the sheet back up over them. 

“I am also going to leave this here with you Will, it’s a modified cell phone and only has one number in and that is for the phone downstairs, in my room, and one other cell, mine. So if you need anything and I am not around then please just use it ok?” In hindsight of Will’s night terrors and generally tough time on a night, Hannibal knows that he should have probably introduced this earlier, so placed it on the nightstand just in case Will did happen to wake during the night and needed anything… he highly doubts that the agent will call for him, but just in case, Hannibal wants him to have that outlet.

“I will see you in the morning ok?” Hannibal rest his hand against Will’s cheek and was surprised when the agent didn’t even flinch, just nodded and closed his eyes… again it’s a feigned tact and probably takes a great deal of self-control from Will, but good was all Hannibal could think, right now he just wanted him relaxed. “Good boy.”

When Hannibal sat in his office that evening after leaving Will to sleep, it was much easier to pick up the pencil without the overwhelming sense of guilt, he felt more than pleased with the outcome of the rewards offered to Will though he knows the first wasn’t considered as such to the agent… in time though he will view the pleasure of their time together as rewards. The offer of clothing had also turned out even better than Hannibal had hoped because on some level he really was expecting Will to reject them out of spite to himself, no he wasn’t overly thrilled about the agent being covered... but if it promotes a change in attitude, then he can deal with it. 

Although there wasn’t a huge outward display of gratitude, watching Will’s reaction to the reward Hannibal saw the soft, albeit brief sense of happiness that had made itself at home in the agent’s features, the pleased look had made it all the way to Will’s eyes before he could stem the look of appreciation, it was as if some element of internal peace had alighted within him and it only fuelled Hannibal’s plan of continuing with a reward based system rather than a punishing one. 

There was something else that he had been planning on giving Will for a while now, but that wasn’t so much a reward, it was more a way for the agent to occupy himself when Hannibal has things to do… but there were a few concerns about that one. 

The next morning Will awoke to the soft sheets and inhaled, the early light trickled in through the blinds but didn’t quite penetrate the fabric shielding his eyes, Will enjoyed the moment before shedding himself of the already distant dream and soaked in the slowly returning hell of the situation. Slowly and reluctantly, Will sits up and pushes away the offending sheets, looking around the room he squinted against the sun before smiling down at Tera still snuggled up beside the pillow lightly snoring away.

Wearing only the loose fitting shorts Will walked to the closet in his…. the, bedroom and grabbed a gray t-shirt and black shorts for the day before walking to the bathroom to take another shower. The loss of the chain has enabled him to shower frequently now and that is the only gift that satisfies him, he would spend every minute of every day in there if he could because it’s the only time he doesn’t feel Hannibal’s invading touch.

Climbing into the warm running water there doesn’t appear to be the overwhelming sense of anger and sadness today, instead it has been replaced with that numbed out feeling and ultimately he’s glad of it, he isn’t sure when that arrived but he would much rather feel nothing. Will has days like this though, days where he feels so numb inside that he is almost calm, like the anger has gone and he has a few hours reprieve from it, but then the slightest thing shows and reaches up to pull him right back down, down to that place where he is nothing but rage incarnate.

Will always preferred having his own inner peace, allowing his personal world to become a place of tranquillity but he doesn’t have the tools to do that now, before coming here when the stressors of life took over he would go fishing or walk the dogs… but Hannibal had taken them all away now, and what followed was this feeling of a neurotic hell. 

Wellness only came when he tells himself that someday there will be an exit of this house, hope came when there was a possibly that exit would come with a healthy dose of pay back, but the turmoil came when the walls reminded him of his entrapment. It was like an unwalkable carousel of mixed emotions, wanting to cling onto the good to escape the bad, but he just can’t quite escape the repertoires of the situation.

Will lets the water run down his body, the soothing feel of warm water is interrupted with the gnawing thoughts of the previous night’s assault and every other one so far, but it just has Will pressing the palms of his hands against his ears trying to block out the screams of the bad thoughts… it doesn't work. They only grow louder and louder, he just wants them to go away now. Is that so much to ask? It’s bad enough that he has to live through the assaults once physically, but his mind also seems obsessed with replaying them… why can’t he just forget?

Just when Will thinks the thoughts are lost in his subconscious he hears Hannibal’s voice calling him his good boy, that he’s doing so well… not physically, but inside his mind and it is like a viscous shock that pulls him back into the darkness of what’s happening, it guides Will back to reality and forces him to analyse each assault.

Walking back into the bedroom to dress brings a smile to his face, it’s the only smiles he has here. Tera bounds around the bed before diving off to tug at the towel draped around Will’s hips only becoming more excited when he reaches down to ruffle her fur. “Good morning sweet girl, did you have a nice sleep?” Will can’t help but huff out a laugh at the small bark she offers up. 

Will knows that Hannibal would be up with breakfast soon and the man usually requests that he leave Tera in the bathroom whilst they eat, but they had a few minutes so he let the puppy stay in the room with him and laid down on the bed with her. Will’s mind continued to race but in that moment he realised why that mornings reminiscence weren’t as bad as his usual tortured thoughts, there were some present yes, but not as painful as the ones that often plague his mind. 

When Will tried to ignore the ghosting fingers of Hannibal’s touch it was impossible, but when he tried to analyse his hatred of their time together in more detail like he does every morning he began to feel sick, physically sick, like his own mind wouldn’t allow him to dwell on those negative thoughts about the assaults without a severe, crippling bout of nausea.

Maybe the electro-shock therapy had been a blessing in disguise if it could curb certain emotions? The very thing that makes us human. You can have happiness, pride, excitement, relief. Every emotion that is considered good. But what would you be if you didn't feel hurt, or pain, or despair? You can't have the good without the bad. There is no light without darkness, but the trick is to balance them, so the bad doesn't seem so terrible, and you can truly appreciate the good… but Will could never do that in this situation so Hannibal took away his ability to.

The only relief from the nausea was when he stopped internally hating Hannibal and his touch… it was almost freeing. The Doctor had used that therapy as a tact for Will to enjoy the assaults, but maybe instead he could use it to his advantage by using it to just forget?

Either way, it certainly made getting out of bed that morning a little easier.

Will was still laid on the bed when Hannibal entered to set out breakfast on the table, so moved to place Tera in the bathroom without request as soon as she growled and didn’t hesitate to sit at the table when asked to either, it just wasn’t worth the argument anymore. Will picked up his fork and began the ritual of pushing the food around and taking small bites as Hannibal sat opposite him pouring a glass of juice, but he didn’t look too pleased and the agent knew why.

“I suggest you train the animal Will, if she continues to show aggression then her presence will no longer be considered welcome.” 

“Yes Hannibal.”

“How are you feeling today Will?”

“Fine.” Will didn’t look up from the last few bites on his plate, just continued to chew and swallow without giving the ingredients much thought as it made it easier to force the potential human meat down his throat.

“But you are not fine Will, are you?”

“I really don’t know how you expect me to answer that question Hannibal.”

“With an honest answer.”

“Fine… I feel angry, sick, betrayed, scared… need I go on?”

“If you have more to say then yes, please do go on.”

“I would just rather you stop asking me that question Hannibal, because I am not fine, and I never will be here.”

“So you would like me to stop asking that question? Is that to avoid lying to me that you are fine, or is it the fact you don’t want to face that you are not fine?”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes, one is avoiding the situation so that you don’t have to deal with it, and the second is because you don’t want to lie to me, which is it?”

“The first, I would rather numb myself into a place of coping, and I really don’t think that is an outrageous reaction.”

“The only way to conquer something Will is to understand it, to face it, and once you are armed with all the knowledge you need you can fight back, when there are no more gray areas in an issue it loses its power over you… and that is what I want for you… I want you to face yourself so you can begin to move forward.”

“I do understand it, I know what’s happening to me, and I know your intentions… believe me when I say I am armed with all the knowledge I need Hannibal.”

“Yes you are, but that is knowledge on your physical situation and the aspects it entails, but I think you may be blocking out knowledge of your own true feelings about our time together.”

“Are you trying to say I enjoy it but I am just blocking it out?”

“It’s possible, the feelings you had towards me before you became a guest in my home don’t just disappear overnight Will, they are still present... just masked beneath thinly veiled contempt.” Will’s speech silences itself in reverence to Hannibal’s words, his brain stutters for a moment as every part of him goes on pause whilst his thoughts catch up.

The statement was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Will’s mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the words that were being sent by his ears, did Hannibal seriously just infer that he was enjoying the sexual assaults? And he was just blocking it out?? Yes the Doctor had been right, there were feelings there before he was abducted and raped and yes, they had disappeared overnight! Being held hostage and abused kind of has that effect.

“If you say so Hannibal… I’m done eating, can I please leave that?” With only a few bites left Will couldn’t stomach anymore so he was grateful when the man nodded.

“I have brought you something, a few things actually, this isn’t exactly a reward it is something that I have wanted you to have.” Hannibal placed a paper bag on the table and Will’s curiosity got the better of him, he looked inside recognising the contents immediately as feathers, wire and everything else needed to build the lures he was so fascinated by. And a couple of other things underneath that he couldn’t quite see. 

“Thank you…” Once again the feigned words of gratitude were offered up for a gift that he didn’t want and doubts highly that he will touch, because if he does then it’s another form of acceptance that Hannibal wants to see but Will doesn’t want to offer up. 

“You are welcome.”

“So you’re going to trust me with plyers?”

“What are you going to do? ‘ply’ your way out of here?” Will smirked without really meaning to at the terrible joke, and Hannibal smiled just as much, the young agent let it linger a few more seconds before returning stone faced. His mind caught up to the action and he was mortified, the smile represented some form of comfort with the man he knows isn’t there.

“It won’t hurt you to smile Will.” The reaction Hannibal got was textbook.

“Can I use the restroom please.”

“Yes you may… I will be back later though, as there is something I would like us to try.”

“I’m sure there is Hannibal…”


End file.
